Fairy Tail High School
by Crystilia
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia's family is bankrupted! She transfers to another school and meets a pink haired boy.  What will happen when she finds out that Natsu dating Lisanna? Includes other pairings. Includes my OC. Summary sucks. But the story is good. Rated T.
1. First Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or anything related to it.

Authors Note: Inspired by other high school fanfic stories. Hope you enjoy! By the way it's in Lucy's P.O.V.

Summary: Lucy Heartfillia's family is bankrupted! She transfers to another school and meets a pink haired boy. Their relationship slowly becomes better and her new life begins!

* * *

><p>Fairy Tail High school<p>

I make my way into Fairy Tail High school. Due to my family's bankruptcy, I had to move and transfer to another school. My mother had passed away and my father keeps drinking and gambling. I go into the office and saw the principal. He turned. I suspected him to be taller. _"He's shorter than me!"_ I thought. The principal was short. If it wasn't for his grey hair I would've thought he was a kid. The principal wore a white fur coat, black pants and black shoes. He was very old

"Ah, Lucy Heartfilia I've been waiting for you. Welcome to Fairy Tail High school! I'm sorry about the bankruptcy. My name is Principal Makarov."

"Hello Makarov-sama. Thank you for caring." I replied.

Then the door opened and a man with short spiky yellow hair and a black fur coat came in.

"Hello Lucy! Welcome! I will be your homeroom teacher. You'll be in Class F-1. It's located on the second floor. I am Laxus."

"Nice to meet you Laxus-san." I bowed.

"Alright class will be starting soon please follow me to class." He went out the door and I followed. Just then the bell rang. We went upstairs and went to class.

"Settle down class. Please take your seats." Everyone sat down. "Please welcome our transfer student." I entered the class room. "Please introduce yourself."

"Hello, my name is Lucy Heartfillia. Pleasure to meet you all." I bowed.

"No way! The Heartfillia? The one on the news?" Someone whispered.

"Lucy please take an empty seat behind Natsu." I nodded. I walked to my seat and sat down. A boy with pink hair and a scarf turned around. He grinned and took his hand out and said

"Hey, I'm Natsu Dragoneel." I shook his hand and smiled. _"He's kind of cute."_ I thought. Then he looked back at the board.

When class was over, Natsu asked "Hey, what subject do you have now?"

"I have gym, you?"

"Same here."

"Do you want to walk together?" I asked.

"Sure" I gathered all my stuff and we walked down the hallway.

Then I accidentally dropped my cell-phone.

I picked it up and then Natsu said " You have a cell-phone?" I nodded.

He grabbed my phone then started to punch numbers in it.

"Hey!" I said as I tried to grab it back.

"There. You have my number and my email. You want to put yours in mine?" He said as he handed me back my phone.

"Uh… sure?" I said as he handed me his phone.

I punched in my number and email in his phone.

I handed it back to him.

We headed downstairs and went into the gym.

We went into the changing rooms.

He went to the guys room and I went to the girls. I befriended a couple of girls too.

"Oh by the way Lucy, can I call you Lu-chan?" said a girl with spikey blue hair and a orange headband. Her name was Levy.

"Sure Levy."

Then a girl with blue curly hair said "We might be doing European Handball today. Just so you know." Her name was Juvia. She sighed. "I'm not that good. In fact I suck." She said.

"Me too Juvia-chan! I'm horrible!" Levy said. "You two should not be saying that. I used to be like that too but I kept trying and now I'm good! Don't give up!" Said a girl with long scarlet hair. She was Erza. "How bout you Lucy? Are you good?" She asked me.

"Well…I guess? Everybody in my old school calls me "The Legendary European Lucy" I tend to get a little rough…" I replied with a chuckle.

When everyone was done the teacher named Evergreen came in.

"Alright students! Today we'll be doing some European Handball!"

"_Damn. I hate __European Handball. But it doesn't really matter to me anyways. I was the best in my class! Not to be bragging I mean." _I thought.

"Alright! Looks like there are equal teams! So .boys!"

"Alright we get the awesome Lu-chan on our team!" Levy said. "She's like awesome! She used to be the best in her class!" She said as the class went gasping. "Well not to be bragging or anything…Sorry Lu-chan!" Levy looked at me.

"It's fine!" I replied.

"Alright get to your opposite sides and get organized."

I was in center, while Levy was in goalie, Erza was defence along with Juvia. Others were better players like me. They put me in center cause I was the best player. (at least THEY think so) Natsu was in center cause he was the best player for them.

After the teams were all ready and organized, threw the ball up in the air and I slapped the ball before he could. _And the game begins._

_**Girls**__** – 20 goals**_

_**Boys- 19 goals**_

The game was over. The girls had won. "Lu-chan! You were great!" Levy came running to me.

"Well you were awesome at being goalie! You can't forget about that! Thanks Levy!" I smiled. Levy smiled back and went over too Mirajane and the others.

Natsu came over and said "Good game."

"You too. You were good out there." I said.

"Oh no you were better."

"Thanks. But I don't really think I was THAT good."

"Did you see the way you grabbed that ball from Alzack when it was on the ground? I mean like woah." Natsu said.

"Lucy!" I turned.

"Oh hey Erza!" I replied.

"Want to eat lunch with us?"

"Sure!" I replied happily.

"Let's go then!" Erza said as she was already walking out the door and into the lunchroom.

"Oh, well bye Natsu!" I turned and walked to the cafeteria. Soon I caught up to Erza.

We bought our lunches and sat at the table.

"Hey Lucy! I heard about you from Levy and Erza! Nice to meet you! Oh and did you seriously beat Natsu?" A girl with short white hair and blue eyes said.

I nodded. "Nice to meet you…too." I replied with a smile.

"Oh my name is Lisanna. This is Cana. She's the biggest drinker I've met!" She pointed to a girl with long wavy brown hair.

"Nice to meet you Lucy!" She said.

I smiled. "Over here is Mirajane. My sister." She pointed at a girl with long white hair that looked similar to hers. She waved. I waved back.

"This is Bisca." A girl with straight long green hair waved at me. I waved back.

"And this is Wendy. Natsu's sister." Lisanna pointed at a girl with long blue hair.

"Hi Lucy!" She said in a cheerful voice.

"Hi Wendy! Nice to meet you!" I smiled.

We ate our lunches. Then…

_Beep._

_**One new message:**_

_**To: Lucy Heartfillia**_

_**From: Natsu Dragneel**_

_**12:01**_

_**xx~Lucy_Heart~xx**_

_**Hi, enjoying your lunch?**_

I lookec at Natsu's table. He grinned. Levy noticed my cell-phone.

"Eh? Lu-chan! You have a cell-phone give me your number and email! Please? I'll give you mine." The rest of the girls said that too.

After minutes of exchanging numbers and email, I texted him back.

_**To: Natsu Dragneel**_

_**From: Lucy Heartfillia**_

_**12:07**_

_**Yes. You?**_

_**One new message:**_

_**To: Natsu Dragneel**_

_**From: Lucy Heartfillia**_

_**12:08**_

_**Yes.**__** You?**_

_**Natsu's P.O.V.**_

I smiled. Then I looked at her and texted her back.

_**To: Lucy Heartfillia**_

_**From: Natsu Dragneel**_

_**12:10**_

_**xxx~Lucy_Heart~xxx**_

_**Yes. :P**_

_**One new message:**_

_**To: Lucy Heartfillia**_

_**From: Natsu Dragneel**_

_**12:10**_

_**xxx~Lucy_Heart~xxx**_

_**Yes. :P**_

_**Lucy's P.O.V.**_

"You have Natsu's number?" Levy asked as she looked over.

"Oh? Oh yeah. Why don't you?" I asked with a confused face.

"No. He usually just ignores us or doesn't be that nice. Sometimes he even walks away!" She said.

"Oh?" I said.

"He barely talks to the girls! Maybe he likes you…?" Cana teased.

I blushed a little. "N…no! I don't think so…?"

"Hmmm? What's this I see? A blush maybe?" Mirajane joined.

I tried to hide my face. "N…No! We only met today!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Lucy. Haven't you heard of love at first sight? Besides how do you know he doesn't like you?" Bisca teased.

"Yes. I have!" I said.

"Come on Lu-chan! Tell us! We won't tell anyone! Promise." Levy said as everyone else nodded in agreement.

I hesitated for a moment. Then I thought for 1 minute (which seemed like an hour) and then I finally made up my mind.

"I…I…I like…h…him." I managed to say as I blushed as red as a tomato.

"See? I told you! Now go tell him!" Wendy said as she tried to push me to Natsu's table.

"No! What if he doesn't like me? I don't wanna ruin our relationship as FRIENDS. I'm not saying it!" I said quickly.

"Come on Lucy! I'll help you out! Come over to our house! It's be like a play date and maybe even a date!" Wendy said cheerfully.

I sighed. "I'll come over okay? But I'm not going to say it."

"Ummm….Fine! But I do want you to say it. Okay? Just please say it sooner or later!" Wendy whined.

"Okay, okay!" I said.

I looked over at Lisanna by accident. She didn't look too happy.

"Are you okay Lisanna?" I asked with a worried expression.

She looked up at me. "Oh, yes I'm just fine. Thanks for asking. Don't worry!" She smiled.

"Okay…" I said as the bell rang.

_Ding Ding Ding_

The school bell rang as I got packed up and ready to go home. When suddenly…

_Ring Ring Ring_

I looked at my phone.

_**Incoming Call:**_

_**Natsu Dragneel.**_

I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Oh hey Lucy. Wendy told me that your coming over. Are you?" He asked.

"Yup, she wanted me to come over to play so I said sure."

"Oh okay, are you going home first or?"

"Yes I am going home first. I'll come by at around…" I glanced at the time

**3:35 pm**

"Umm… at around 6:00 pm okay?"

"Sure! We'll be ready by then! See ya then! Oh and are you staying for dinner?"

"Umm…If you want?"

"Oh don't worry you can. It's only me and Wendy right now. My father and mother will be out on a business trip so they won't mind. So bye!" he ended the call.

I walked home. Only to find a mess. I sighed. I clean up everything and looked at the time.

_**4:00 pm**_

I put my bag on my bed and took a bath. When I came out I looked at the time again.

_**5:00 pm**_

"Lily, you can come out now." I said.

A small pink cat with purple eyes came out from my bag. "Thank god Lucy! I thought I was going to die in there!"

"Sorry Lily." Lily was an Eksheed. The most expensive breed in the world. Mine was special. Eksheeds could talk like Lily. They know how to eat, talk, fly and everything else. But the only thing Lily knows that other Eksheeds don't is how to transform into a human.

When Lily transforms into a human her hair is long and wavy. Pink and tied up into a pony tail. Her eyes were purple. And her clothes were like her Eksheed version. Just bigger. She wore a light purple mini dress and black tights under. Her shoes were silver flats.

"Ok, I'm going over to a friends house. And I want you to come. I don't wanna leave you alone. So I'll ask first. Oh and you can go in whatever form you want."

"I think I'll stay as a cat for now." Lily said.

"Ok fine with me."

I dialled Natsu's number.

"Hello?" He picked up.

"Oh hi Natsu, it's me Lucy. Um…I was wondering if I could bring my cat along? Cause I don't want to leave it alone with um…my father." I said.

"Oh okay fine with us. See you in 30 minutes." He ended the call.

"30 MINUTES!" I panicked. So I quickly rushed over to my closet and looked at my clothes. I picked out my clothing and went to do make-up. After that I combed my hair and put on light blue crystal earrings.

"There." I smiled.

"You looked good! Come on! It's 5:50!" Lily said.

"Oh shit!" I grabbed my purse and rushed to the door. I left my father a note saying:

_Dear father,_

_I have gone to a friend's house. Do not worry. I'll be back by 9:00 pm_

_Lucy_

I went out the door and locked it.

* * *

><p>Okay! Just finished it! How did you like it? I hope you enjoyed it! If you have any ideas feel free to tell em cause I need some right now! Please review!<p> 


	2. Play Date

Alright! Here's the second chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

_Dear father,_

_I have gone to a friend's house. Do not worry. I'll be back by 9:00 pm._

_Lucy_

_I went out the door and locked it._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>_

We walked downstairs and outside.

"I'll ask him where he is." I said to Lily. Lily was in my arms.

I dialled his number.

"Hello?" He picked up.

"Hi Natsu, it's Lucy. I need to know where you live."

"Oh. Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you. It's on 12 Cookie Rd."

"Oh okay. It's not so far from here so I'll probably be there at 5:58 or so. Thanks bye." I ended the call.

We made our way into Cookie Rd.

8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13…12

It was huge.

"I think they're rich…." Lily said.

"You think…?" I said.

"Let's go! It's 5:58!" I said to Lily.

I ringed the doorbell.

_**Natsu's P.O.V**_

"Natsu! When is Lucy coming? I wanna play!" Wendy said.

I glanced at the time.

"Don't worry it's only 5:57 pm. Besides she just called. She said she doesn't live far." I said calmly.

"I'm bored…oh by the way where is Gajeel-kun?" Wendy asked.

"Oh I think Gajeel is over at a friend's house or something." I explained.

Gajeel was Natsu's and Wendy's brother. He was the oldest out of all of them. Wendy was the youngest. Gajeel had tattoos, piercing and scars all over. He had black spiky hair and red eyes.

"Oh oka-" Wendy got cut off.

_Ding Dong_

We both looked at each other.

"LUCY!" Wendy yelled.

We rushed to the door. Wendy opened it.

"Hi Wendy! Hi Natsu! I'm here!" Lucy smiled. Over at her arms was a pink Eksheed cat with purple eyes.

"Lucy! Welcome! Come in!" Wendy said in a cheerful voice.

"You look great." I said.

"Thanks" She smiled.

She wore a black mini dress with black tights under. And she wore pink flats and crystal earrings.

"Oh! You have an Eksheed too? Me, Natsu and Gajeel-kun have one too! I'm sure they'll like another playmate!" Wendy said.

"Really? What are their names? Oh I wanna meet them!" Lucy said excitedly.

_**Lucy's P.O.V.**_

"Alright! Come on let's go! They're in my room playing." Wendy said as I followed her.

"Hey guys! Look! Lucy-chan has an Eksheed too!" Wendy said to a white cat with brown eyes, a blue cat with black eyes, and a black-ish cat with yellow eyes.

_**Lily's P.O.V.**_

"Hey, wassup?" Pantherlily said.

"Hi, my name is Happy! This is Charle." Happy said as he pointed at the white cat.

"Hello. What's your name? Please don't mind those idiots." Charle said as she pointed at Happy and the other cat.

"Oh I'm Pantherlily by the way." The black-ish cat with yellow eyes said.

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Lily." I smiled.

"Nice name!" Happy said.

"Thanks." I said.

Suddenly I asked them a question. "By the way, does any of you know how to transform?"

They gave me an confused look.

"No. Why?"

"Oh, no just wondering."

"_So, I'm the only one…"_ I thought.

"Oh, well you see, Lily here can transform into human!" Lucy came over.

They were all shocked. Even Wendy and Natsu.

"Really? I want to see!" Natsu said in an excited voice as Wendy joined in and the rest nodded in agreement.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Okay…" I said as a took a few steps back.

A yellow glow came from me and I grew bigger.

My cat ears disappeared and my tail too. My paws turned into hands and feet. My fur turned peach and my hair was long and way. Pink and tied up in a pony tail. I wore a purple mini dress with black tights under. Also silver flats and I still had my purple eyes. My whiskers disappeared too.

"Cool!" Happy said in amazement.

"Wow! Awesome!" Wendy and Natsu said.

"Thanks." I smiled.

_**Lucy's P.O.V.**_

"Alright, let's leave these four here. Come on let's play!" Wendy said.

"Okay! Bye Lily! Have fun!" I said as I waved at her.

"Bye!" Lily said as se waved back and transformed into her cat form again.

We went into the living room.

"It's a big and nice house!" I said.

"Thanks Lucy-chan!" Wendy said.

"Are you guys like rich or something?" I asked.

They nodded.

"Wow. Who could've knew?" I said.

"Alright! Enough chit chat! Natsu…" Wendy stopped.

"I mean, I will get the game. Um… you two stay here and talk or something." Wendy said as she winked and went off.

"_Oh…I'm going to get her for this_!" I thought.

None of us said anything for a moment.

We avoided each other's gazes.

I looked at the clock in front of me.

_**6:30 pm**_

As I looked, I accidentally looked at Natsu. His face was a tint of pink.

"_Was he? Blushing?"_ I thought.

So I quickly looked away. I blushed too.

He finally spoke "Hm? What's wrong Luce? Your face is pink. Is it hot in here? Are you sick?"

"Oh, really? No it's not hot and I'm not sick. It must be the make-up or something." I made up an excuse. But it was kind of true. I did put on a little bit of blush.

"Oh okay. You had me worried there." He said as he started to lean closer to my face.

"You have an eyelash there." He pointed to my face.

"Oh, really?" I started to rub the place he point it at.

"Where?"

"Here lemme get it for you." He said as he came closer and accidentally tripped and fell on top of me.

His lips crashed into mine. We both blushed hard. He was so warm.

It lasted 1 minute. It seemed like forever.

Then he pulled away.

We were both gasping for air.

He sat beside me.

"S…Sorry." He said as he looked away.

His face was red.

"_Is he blushing? Yes, I think so. His cheeks are red."_

"Alright! I'm back! Let's play!" Wendy said as she approached us with a game.

"What game is that?" I asked.

"Oh, this? It's called _Sorry!_" She told me.

She leaned in closer to my face.

"W…What?" I said blushing again as I remembered what happened just a few mintues ago.

"Why are you both blushing? What happened? What'd you do?" Wendy asked as she turned her head at Natsu then back at me.

"U…um it's probably my make-up. Yeah! My blush! I probably put too much by accident!" I quickly made up an excuse I used with Natsu.

"Okay… and what about you Natsu?" She said as she put on a face that looked like she didn't really believe me that much. Then she turned over to Natsu.

"Umm…It's probably just hot in here." He said as he started to fan himself.

"_Lame."_ I thought

"Oh okay!" She smiled.

"_She actually fell for that?"_ I thought.

"Okay! Let's play!" I said.

"Right!" Natsu said.

We played for an hour.

"Yes! Sorry! Natsu! Looks like I win! Yay!" I squealed

He groaned.

We all looked at the clock.

_**7:40 pm**_

"Okay! Let's eat dinner! I had our maids cook them early so we didn't have to wait." Wendy said.

"Ok." Me and Natsu said.

"Oi! Happy! Pantherlily! Charle! Uhh…." Natsu called the cats.

"….Lily! Dinner!" He suddenly remembered my cat's name.

"Aye!" Happy said as he and all the other cat's came flying over.

The maids and servants brought out our food as we went into the dining room and sat down.

"Please enjoy." A maid said and stepped back.

"Alright! Food! Let's dig in!" Natsu said happily as he ate his dinner. Messily.

Wendy chuckled. "Don't mind him! He's always like that!"

I nodded and politely ate my food.

When we were all done, the servants and maids cleaned up and we went back to the living room.

I glanced at the clock.

_**8:30 pm**_

"Okay, now what should we do?" Natsu asked.

"Oh! I know we'll give you a tour around the house!" Wendy said as she threw up her hands.

I nodded as I followed them upstairs.

"Okay over here is the master bedroom. Where our parents live in." Wendy pointed in the room.

"Over there is the bathroom" Natsu pointed.

"Here's the balcony." Natsu said as he opened the slide door to the balcony.

I stepped out and looked at the scenery that was in front of me.

"Wow…It's so beautiful." I said as my eyes lit up.

In front of me was a lake with the moonlight shining on it. Making it glitter.

"Oh look! A shooting star!" I pointed at the sky.

"Make a wish Lucy!" Wendy said as she closed her eyes and made a wish too.

I did the same. I closed my eyes and put my hands on my heart.

"_I wish I could get the boy I like…" _I thought as my wish.

I opened my eyes and turned around.

"Okay! Let's go to the last spot of the tour!" Wendy said as she ran past me.

"Sorry! She can get a little over excited sometimes." Natsu said as he smiled goofily.

I smiled. "It's okay! I don't mind." I said.

We followed Wendy.

"Okay! This is the last spot of the tour. Over here is Natsu's room." She said as we walked in.

"_Wow. It's better then I imagined it would be_." I thought.

"And that's the end of the tour! I hope you enjoyed!" Wendy said as she threw up her arms again.

"I enjoyed it alright!" I said as we both laughed.

We went downstairs and looked at the clock.

_**8:50 pm**_

"Well I should get going now. Father will be worried if I don't go back at 9:00 pm. It was great being here." I said with a smile.

"Aww…! Lucy! Can you stay longer? Please?" Wendy said with puppy eyes.

"I don't know…I can ask Father." I said as I reached for my phone.

"Yay! Ask for a sleepover!" Wendy said excitedly.

"Mkay Wendy!" I chuckled.

I dialled home.

"Hello?" A man answered.

"Oh hey father, It's me Lucy, Can I stay over at a friend's?" I asked.

"No. You cannot. It's getting late." He said angrily.

"Please Father?" I asked with the sweetest voice I had.

There was silence.

"Father? Are you there?" I asked.

Nothing.

"Hey! Father! Don't hang up on m-"

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep._

"What the?" I said as I looked at my phone.

"Your father hung up on you?" Wendy asked surprised.

I sighed. "I'm afraid so. He never did that until my mom died. He gets angry so easily." I said with a sad smile.

"Come on Luce. I'll walk you home." Natsu said as he walked to the front door.

"Bye Wendy." I smiled.

She waved at me.

"Lily! Come on! We got to go!" I called.

"Okay! Coming!" She said as she came out of the room in her cat form.

She flew over to me arms.

"You can sleep if you want Lily." I whispered.

Lily quietly nodded and fell asleep.

I smiled.

"Cute." Natsu said.

"I know." I said as we walked outside.

"So, where's your house?" He asked.

"Oh, it's on 31 Bubble Cr." I said as we turned.

"It's right there. Up ahead." I pointed at a house with a small fountain.

We reached my house.

The outside was nice but the inside was like a pig sty.

"So, here it is." I said.

The house had black fancy fences around it, in the middle was a small fountain and flowers as you walk to the front porch. The walkway was made out of stones.

The house was big. There was even a little pond.

"Nice." He said.

"Yeah, thanks. It's nice on the outside but it's a mess inside." I said.

"Oh." He said.

"Yeah..."

"Oh, well bye." I said to Natsu.

He waved at me.

I turned around and walked a few steps.

But then I turned back to face Natsu.

"Oh yeah, Natsu, thanks for inviting me over." I smiled and walked over to him.

I gently kissed him on the cheek for no reason. I turned and ran inside.

_**Natsu's P.O.V**_

"Oh yeah, Natsu, thanks for inviting me over." She smiled and gently kissed me on the cheek. She turned and ran inside.

I blushed and touched the place where she had kissed me. I smiled.

I slapped myself across the face. "What am I thinking?" I said to myself as one of the top floor lights flicked on.

"Lucy." I said as I started to walk back to my house.

* * *

><p>Okay! The second chapter done! I hope you enjoyed! Sorry about the street names! XD I couldn't think of a better one so I made them cute =P Tee hee! Please review!<p> 


	3. Love Hurts

Thanks everyone for the reviews and I will try and fix it ASAP :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

_Oh yeah, Natsu, thanks for inviting me over." She smiled and gently kissed me on the cheek. She turned and ran inside. _

_I blushed and touched the place where she had kissed me. I smiled._

_I slapped myself across the face. "What am I thinking?" I said to myself as one of the top floor lights flicked on._

_"Lucy." I said as I started to walk back to my house._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natsu's P.O.V<strong>_

"Natsu! Your home!" Wendy said as I opened the door.

I chuckled. "Yup. What do you want to do now?" I asked.

"I want to talk to Lucy-Chan..." Wendy said as she looked down at the floor with a sad smile.

"Don't be sad Wendy. Here go call her." I said as I gave my cell-phone to her.

"Yay!" She took it and searched for her number.

_**Wendy's P.O.V.**_

I dialed her number when I found it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Lucy-Chan! It's me Wendy!"

"Oh? Hi Wendy. What's up?"

"I'm just bored. So I wanted to talk to you! By the way, does your cat get really pissed off when it comes to love?"

"Oh. That's very cute of you Wendy. And um...yes she's very scary."

I walked over to a corner and whispered "Lucy-Chan, did you make any progress?"

"What?"

"Shhhh!" I said as I looked over to Natsu. He was playing with Happy.

"I said did you make any progress with your relationship with Natsu?"

"Uh...uh...I don't know Wendy! Change the subject! Uh...Oh! Um...do you want to go to my house on Friday?"

My eyes lid up. "Yeeeessss!" I yelled.

"Owwee! Wendy don't yell in my ear!" She yelled. Natsu and Happy both looked over to me.

"Well, can I come over at around 5:00 pm?"

"Oh, um...sure! Does Natsu want to come over too?"

"I'll ask. Hold on"

"Natsuuuuuu! Do you want to come over to Lucy-Chan's house with me on Friday? At 5:00 pm?" I asked.

"Sure!" He said.

"He said sure."

"Okay. Are you staying for dinner?"

"Oh, sorry we can't."

"It's okay."

"And about that...you get another chance too!"

"I...I don't know what your talking about Wendy! Um...bye!"

"Okay bye Lucy-Chan! See you tomorrow!" I ended the call and gave it back to Natsu.

"Oh! Natsuuuu! I am to happppy and nervooooouuuusssss!" I squealed.

"Calm down Wendy, we're just going to Luce's."

I calmed myself down.

I sighed. "I'm going to take a shower. I'm exhausted." I went upstairs.

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

"Father! Are you going to be home by 5 pm Friday?"

"NO! I'LL BE BACK BY 10:30 PM! GO TO SLEEP!"

"Yes! Then that'll give me tons of time to clean up!" I whispered to myself.

_The next day at lunch..._

_**Ring Ring Ring**_

I put my stuff away in my locker and went straight to the lunchroom.

"Hey Lucy-Chan!" Wendy waved over at me.

I waved back and went over to her.

"Hey Wendy!" I smiled.

"Lucy-Chan, you better make a move before someone takes him!" Wendy pointed over at Natsu and Lisanna.

I didn't know why but I felt a little bit of jealously in my heart. Seeing them laugh and giggle and having so much fun talking to each other.

"Oh by the way, Lisanna was Natsu's first crush when they were little." Wendy told me.

"Oh." Was all I said.

"Sorry, am I making things worse?" Wendy asked with a worried face.

"Oh, no it's fine." I smiled slightly.

"Okay...just tell him today kay?" She said as we ate our lunch.

"Well when you tell him, tell me so I can watch for you. In case something goes wrong..."

I nodded and said "I'm telling him after school at the Big Tree kay?"

She nodded.

_After lunch..._

I was making my way to my locker when I saw Natsu.

_**Flashback**_

"_Okay...just tell him today kay?"_

_**Flashback end**_

"Oh yeah..." I remembered.

"Natsu!" I yelled to him.

He looked over and waved.

I waved back.

I ran up towards him and said "Hey Natsu, I need to tell you something after school kay? Meet me at the big tree." I said as I saw Lisanna coming over.

"Oh okay." Was all he said before Lisanna said

"Natsu!"

"Bye." I said. I walked to my locker.

"_He didn't even say bye." _I thought.

_After school..._

I was leaning on the Big Tree. I looked around to see if there was a pink-haired boy.

No one.

"Hey Luce!" I turned around and saw Natsu.

I waved.

"_Here goes..." _I thought.

He went over to me and said "Hey, I have something to tell you too. But you can tell me first."

"Hey Natsu... Umm... These past few days...um...I don't know why but...um..." I was already blushing like crazy.

"Are you sick? Your face is red." He said with a worried face.

"_Man he's dense_" I thought.

"No I am not sick! I um... I think I've...fallen in love with you Natsu! I love you!" I said as he changed from a worried face to a surprised, shocked and a speechless face.

"What is your answer then?" I said quietly.

"Natsu!" He turned. Lisanna was waving to him.

She ran over and he said "Well, about the thing I was going to tell you...well..."

He held Lisanna's hand. "Me and Lisanna are you know..." He said nervously.

I stepped back a little. I nodded slowly and turned around.

A lot of emotions were inside of me right now. Anger, Envy, Sad, Hurt, Shocked, Disbelief.

"Hey Luce! Are you going to be okay?" I didn't bother. I was afraid that if I said anything, I would cry.

"Lucy-Chan!"

_**Flashback**_

"_Well when you tell him, tell me so I can watch for you. In case something goes wrong..."_

_**Flashback end**_

"_Oh, yeah. Wendy was watching..."_ I thought.

_**Natsu's P.O.V**_

"Lucy-Chan!" I looked to see who it was.

When I turned I saw Wendy running over to Lucy.

She shot me a look-at-what-you-did glare as she ran past me.

I felt a little guilty.

I never knew. But it's too late now...all I could do was watch the whole thing.

"Lucy-Chan wait!"

Wendy caught up to her as she looked at her face with a surprised and worried face.

Then Wendy hugged her while trying to soothe her and clam her down. Even Lily came out.

Lily came over with her human form and shot me a deadly glare.

"What happened Natsu?" Lisanna asked.

"Look at what you did! You are so stupid!" Lily yelled at me as she slapped me hard on the face.

"I...I'm sorry! I'll go apologize!" I said as I slowly walked to her but I felt a hand tug on me.

Lisanna gave me a I-think-you-should-leave-her-alone look

Lily shot Lisanna a very deadly glare.

"THAT'S RIGHT! DON'T EVEN GO NEAR HER!" Lily yelled as she slapped me with a her hand again. But just harder this time.

"I TOOK CARE OF HIM FOR YOU! HANDLE THE REST WENDY!" Lily yelled as she changed forms and slipped into Lucy's bag.

_**Wendy's P.O.V**_

"Lucy-Chan, don't cry..."

"H...how can I...I not...? I...I have such...a horrible...life...My...mother died, m...my father is a mess...and the worst part is I...got r...rejected! It hurts Wendy...my life is miserable!" She said in her cries.

"I'm sorry about that...but you got to calm down...Here let's go to my house..."

"No! I'm not going near-"

"Lucy-Chan, don't worry, you won't see him."

She slowly nodded as we made our way to my home.

_12 Cookie Rd..._

We went in the house and I told her to go to the washroom to clean up.

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

I went into the washroom and washed my face.

"Relax Lucy...You had a hard day...Calm...calm..." I said to myself.

I went out to the living room and saw Wendy.

"Feeling better?" She asked.

I nodded.

"When that idiot comes back, I'll crush him with Gajeel-kun!"

"No it's okay... you don't have too."

"Well...If it means to beat him up, then I'm in." A man with black spikey hair and red eyes appeared.

"Gajeel-kun!" Wendy said.

"What? Oh fine, I'll help. But there has to be some slapping, maybe some kicks or punches."

"Well it's 2 against 1 so we're doing it!" Wendy said to me with confidence.

I sighed. "Okay... just don't hurt him too much okay?"

They nodded.

"I'm off, bye..." I waved to them and went out the door.

I was looking at the ground, lost in thoughts when suddenly I bumped into someone.

I fell to the ground. "Ow!"

"Oh, sorry are y- Lucy?"

I looked up and saw Natsu.

He put out a hand to help me up but I got up myself.

I dusted off some off the dirt and said "I don't need your help." And then I walked past him.

"Lucy!"

I turned and said angrily "WHADDYA WANT?"

He was surprised at me and just said "Never mind..."

I felt a little guilty though.

"_Serves him right for hurting me like that!"_ I thought.

I walked home and layed on my bed.

_Beep_

_**One new message:**_

_**To: Lucy Heartfillia**_

_**From: Natsu Dragneel**_

_**4:00 pm**_

_**xxx~Lucy_Heart~xxx**_

_**I'm sorry **_

"Now you say that?" I said to myself angrily

_**To: Natsu Dragneel**_

_**From: Lucy Heartfillia**_

_**4:02 pm**_

_**Natsu, please just leave me alone...**_

_**To: Lucy Heartfillia **_

_**From: Natsu Dragneel**_

_**4:05 pm**_

_**xxx~Lucy_Heart~xxx**_

_**I'm sorry...Meet me at the park. The fountain place, you know. I'll be waiting. C U there.**_

I sighed "I might as well..."

I got up and took a quick shower then changed into a pink mini dress, a mini black jacket (Up to hips) black tights and purple flats.

I combed my hair and left it down.

I didn't bother with make-up.

"Father! I'm going out!"

"Whatever!"

"Lily, you coming?" I asked

"No."

"Alright."

I went outside and walked to the park.

"_What is he going to say to me?" _I thought as I sat down on a bench waiting for him.

I didn't see him wave because I was lost in thoughts again.

"Lucy!" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"H...Huh?" I looked around and saw Natsu coming over to me.

"Hi, what did you want to tell me? Make it quick whatever it is." I said.

"I just wanted to tell you, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you liked me. If I did I wouldn't have...you know. Look Luce, your probably really mad at me right now but I'm really sorry. I hope you forgive me." He said as he looked at me with a guilty look.

"Look," I got up from the bench.

"I am really mad at you right now. You are lucky that Lily is not here right now. You are really lucky to have a girlfriend, good friends, a good life, and a good family. Look at me, I don't have a boyfriend, a good life or a good family. This is not the first time I experienced this. So why do you even want to be friends with a person like me? Why do you not talk to the girls except me and Lisanna huh? Why do you care so much? I really do not understand you Natsu. If I go on I will seriously yell. So please Natsu, leave me ALONE! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY THE HELL I CAME HERE FOR!" I yelled as I walked away so angry but a little better that I let some anger out.

"Lu-"

"I DON'T WANNA LISTEN!"

_Ring ring ring_

My phone rang.

"WHAT? WHADDYA WANT? I'M NOT IN A MOOD! MAKE IT QUICK!"

"You dare speak to Father like that?"

"I'M Sorry...Father...I'm not in a mood!" I ended the call.

I wanted to visit Mother so I walked to the graveyard. I felt someone following me but I didn't care.

I walked up to my mother's tombstone and said. "Mother...I wish you were here right now...It's really complicated down here. It's harsh, and horrible for me...I wish I never moved here. I want to go back to my old days where you were still here..." I sat down beside the stone and looked up at the sky.

"The stars are so pretty tonight huh mother?"

"I need to go back home now Mother...Father needs to punish me for hanging up on him. It's painful Mother..." I stood up as the person following me was gone. I started to walk back home.

"Oh...how will I be able to go to school tomorrow?" I said as I walked inside.

"Ah, Lucy there you are. The thing I was going to tell you was that we got the money back! One of our maids were kind enough to help us beg the owner of the place that she's working at to give us a little bit of her fortune!"

I nodded and realized something. "You're not going to punish me? For hanging up on you?"

"No. I feel no need to right now. But next time I will punish you. Go and change into some dresses I got back. We have some business to discuss. Hurry along before they come. I hired some of your favorite maids and servants back by the way."

I nodded and went into my bedroom. I couldn't help but notice the first picture me and Natsu took. It was so happy compared to right now. So gloomy.

I hated business.

I opened my closet and found a dress that was light purple. It was a strapless dress that was tight on your hips. The dress ended at my knees. I found some pink ankle strap high heels that matched my dress.

I changed my earrings into a white crystal earring.

I combed my hair and left it down.

I put on a little bit of eye shadow, lipstick and blush. Then put on a perfect line of eyeliner to bring out my eyes.

I took a necklace that had a crystal charm in the middle. Then I found a crystal blue bracelet to match my necklace.

Next, I searched for a hand bag. I looked for one until I found one that satisfied me.

"Ah ha! This is perfect!" I said as I held up a light magenta hand bag.

Then I stepped out on my balcony. It was a cool night. It faced the side of the house. You can't see the front yard, but whoever is on the front yard could see you.

I heard the car door open and close.

"_They're here."_ I thought.

"Mommy, why are we here?" A girl said that sounded like Wendy's.

"Because sweety, we have a little business to do and we have to bring you along."

"Onee-san, why are you like that?"

"Because this is..." A voice that sounded like Natsu's faded from a normal voice to a whisper.

"This is what?"

"Yes."

"Yay! We get to go to her house early!"

"Wendy? Natsu?" I whispered to myself.

"_No, they can't be here."_ I thought.

"Ms. Heartfillia, wants you down in a few minutes."

"Alright Mrs. Sugar." I said nervously.

"Don't be nervous Lucy-san! Stay calm alright? Mr. Heartfillia will not be pleased if something goes wrong. Hurry along Lucy-san."

"Alright. I'll be down in a minute or so."

I layed on my bed.

"Lily, are you ready?" I asked.

"Yup! I sure am! I sense some play mates too! Looks like they have 3 Eksheeds!"

"Oh? Well let's see your dress!" I said excitedly.

Lily stepped out.

She was wearing a sparkly black gown with black flats and a pink ribbon on her fur.

"Kawaii!" I said.

"Thanks. Let's go!" She said.

"Right!"

I opened the door. The maid was still there waiting.

"Shall we be going Ms. Heartfillia?"

I nodded.

I made my way down the stairs when Mrs. Sugar put a crystal white tiara on me.

I smiled.

I took the last step and saw Father.

"Ah, Lucy. There you are. I was getting worried there. Come, the guests are in the living room." He said as I followed him in the living room.

I looked up when I reached the living room and saw what I didn't expect to see. I was shocked, speechless.

"Lucy!"

* * *

><p>There! Finished at last! I hope you enjoyed! Please review! And I am sooooo sorry about that part where Lucy and Natsu were in the park. Lucy was out of character XD Sorry!<p> 


	4. A Suprise

Here's the fourth chapter! I hope you enjoyed the third chapter. Please enjoy! This chapter contains a song. What the Hell by Avril Levigne. By the way, it's still in Lucy's P.O.V

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

_I made my way down the stairs when Mrs. Sugar put a crystal white tiara on me._

_I smiled._

_I took the last step and saw Father._

"_Ah, Lucy. There you are. I was getting worried there. Come, the guests are in the living room." He said as I followed him in the living room._

_I looked up when I reached the living room and saw what I didn't expect to see. I was shocked, speechless._

"_Lucy!"_

* * *

><p>Wendy, Gajeel and Natsu were all sitting in the living while their and my parents were discussing business. They were all dressed formal like me.<p>

"Wendy?" I said surprised.

She stood up and came over to me.

"You look so pretty!"

I smiled. "Thanks! You look pretty too!"

"Thanks Lucy-Chan!"

"So, do you know what they're going to discuss about?" I whispered.

"No. Hey, want to play?" Wendy asked.

"Sure why not? Oh! I have just the thing! We can have a karaoke!" I said as I clapped my hands together.

"Yes! That's perfect! I'd love to! Natsu, Gajeel, Charles, Happy, Pantherlily want to join?" She asked.

"Sure…" They all said.

"Lily, want to join us?" I asked.

She nodded.

I led the way to the karaoke room that we just got.

"Lucy-Chan want to sing with me?"

"Sure Wendy! What song?"

"How about…"

"What the Hell!" Gajeel called out.

Wendy looked over to Gajeel.

"Hmm….sure why not?" We both said.

I turned on the system and searched for the song.

"Aha! Found it!" I said.

I clicked start and waited for the lyrics.

_**You say that I'm messing with your head  
>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>All 'cause I was making out with your friend  
>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>Love hurts, whether it's right or wrong  
>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun  
>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<strong>_

_**You're on your knees,**_  
><em><strong>beggin' please<strong>_  
><em><strong>'stay with me'<strong>_  
><em><strong>But honestly,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just need to be a little crazy<strong>_

_**All my life I've been good but now,**_  
><em><strong>I'm thinking 'What the hell'<strong>_  
><em><strong>All I want is to mess around,<strong>_  
><em><strong>and I don't really care about<strong>_  
><em><strong>If you love me, if you hate me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>you can't save me, baby, baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>All my life I've been good but now,<strong>_  
><em><strong>whoa 'What the hell'<strong>_

_**What,**_  
><em><strong>What,<strong>_  
><em><strong>What,<strong>_  
><em><strong>What the hell<strong>_

_**So what if I go out on a million dates**_  
><em><strong>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<strong>_  
><em><strong>You never call or listen to me anyway<strong>_  
><em><strong>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day<strong>_  
><em><strong>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't get me wrong,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just need some time to play (yeah)<strong>_

_**You're on your knees,**_  
><em><strong>beggin' please<strong>_  
><em><strong>'stay with me'<strong>_  
><em><strong>But honestly,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just need to be a little crazy<strong>_

_**All my life I've been good but now,**_  
><em><strong>I'm thinking 'What the hell'<strong>_  
><em><strong>All I want is to mess around,<strong>_  
><em><strong>and I don't really care about<strong>_  
><em><strong>If you love me, if you hate me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>you can't save me, baby, baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>All my life I've been good but now,<strong>_  
><em><strong>whoa 'What the hell'<strong>_

_**La la la la la la la la, whoa, whoa**_  
><em><strong>La la la la la la la la, whoa, whoa<strong>_

_**You say that I'm messing with your head**_  
><em><strong>Boy, I like messing in your bed<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah, I am messing with your head<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I'm messing with you in bed<strong>_

_**All my life I've been good but now,**_  
><em><strong>I'm thinking what the hell (what the hell)<strong>_  
><em><strong>All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about (I don't care about)<strong>_  
><em><strong>All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell<strong>_  
><em><strong>All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about. (If you love me)<strong>_  
><em><strong>If you love me (no), if you hate me (no)<strong>_  
><em><strong>You can't save me, baby, baby (if you love me)<strong>_  
><em><strong>All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell<strong>_

_**La la, La la la la la la, La la, La la la la la la la**_

"Lucy-Chan! You have a pretty voice!" Wendy said.

I blushed a little. "R…really? You really think so?" I asked as my eyes started to light up with joy.

"Mhm."

"Wow! Thanks Wendy! You have a nice voice too!" I said as I clapped my hands together.

"You know, that song is kind of similar to your life right now." Wendy whispered to me.

I thought about it. "_It's true…."_

After we were bored of singing, we went out and wanted to see what our parents were doing now so we peeked into the living room.

"How about 500,000000 J?"

"Hmm…It's a deal."

"I'll send her to you after I receive the money."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes I am 100% sure. I am really in need of the money right now. I have no other choice."

"In that case…alright. I'll be sure to take good care her. I'm sure she'll understand."

We poked our heads back in the hallway.

"What are they talking about?" We all asked each other.

"Take good care of her? In need of money?" Gajeel said.

"It must be one of you girls. Either that or it's Charles or Lily." Natsu said.

We both looked at each other. "Eh?"

"Well they said HER and SHE." Pantherlily said.

We were both nervous. What will happen?

"Natsu! Gajeel! Wendy! Come along! We must get going!"

"Coming!" They all said as they picked up their cats.

"Bye Lucy-Chan!"

I smiled and waved goodbye.

Natsu was staring at me with a sad smile.

I smiled at him and waved. "Bye Natsu!"

He was surprised. But his eyes immediately lit up and smiled with big.

I stood there and watched as they got in the car and left.

_**To: Lucy Heartfillia**_

_**From: Natsu Dragneel**_

_**8:01 pm**_

_**xxx~Lucy_Heart~xxx**_

_**So, u forgive me?**_

_**To: Natsu Dragneel **_

_**From: Lucy Heartfillia**_

_**8:02 pm**_

**_Yes Natsu. I forgive u. C U 2morrow_**

I walked back in and went upstairs to my room.

I changed into PJ's and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>There! That's the fourth chapter! I hope you enjoyed! Please review!<p> 


	5. Fever

**Disclaimer: The song**_**Peer'**__**s**_** is not mine it's Fairy Tail's. I don't own Fairy Tail or anything related to it either. **

Okay! The fifth chapter is up! Please enjoy! This is in Lucy's P.O.V

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

_I smiled and waved goodbye. _

_Natsu was staring at me with a sad smile._

_I smiled at him and waved. "Bye Natsu!" _

_He was surprised. But his eyes immediately lit up and smiled with big._

_I stood there and watched as they got in the car and left._

_**To: Lucy Heartfillia**_

_**From: Natsu Dragneel**_

_**8:01 pm**_

_**xxx~Lucy_Heart~xxx**_

_**So, u forgive me?**_

_**To: Natsu Dragneel **_

_**From: Lucy Heartfillia**_

_**8:02 pm**_

_Yes Natsu. I forgive u. C U 2morrow_

_I walked back in and went upstairs to my room._

_I changed into PJ's and went to sleep._

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

My alarm went off and I woke up.

I groaned.

I got up and brushed my teeth.

I took a long hot bath and dressed into my uniform.

I combed my hair and tied it up with a scrunchie.

"Lily let's go eat breakfast!" I said as I grabbed my bag and went downstairs.

I ate my breakfast with Lily and walked to school.

I never saw Natsu when I walked to school but today I saw him.

"Natsuu!" I yelled as I waved over to him.

He didn't hear.

"NATSUU!" I yelled louder as I waved at him again.

He turned and was surprised to see me.

He waved back as I looked both ways to see if there was any car's on the road. Nope.

So I ran across the street and ran up to him.

"Hey Luce, what's up."

"Hey Natsu…" I said as I panted for air.

"I never see you when I walk to school."

"Me either." I was still panting.

"Want to walk together?" I asked.

"Sure. I'm still waiting for Wendy though."

"Oh okay." I said.

Wendy came out the door and saw me.

"Lucy-Chan!" She ran over and hugged me.

"Hey Wendy!"

"Lucy-Chan, I never see you when I walk to school! How come today I see you?"

"I don't know. I never see you guys either. Come on let's walk to school together." I said as I started walking.

"You forgave Natsu?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Lucy-Chan, I can't wait to go to your house tomorrow! Again!"

I giggled. "Me too!"

We finally reached Fairy Tail High School.

Natsu went over to his guy friends while we went over to our "girl-friends"

We talked and talked and talked until the school bell rang.

_**Natsu's P.O.V**_

I went to my locker and got my things ready for class.

I closed the locker door and saw Lisanna.

"Oh hey Lisanna." I said.

"Natsu?"

"Yes?"

"I don't know why but I have this feeling that you don't really love me all that much anymore." Lisanna said all of a sudden.

"What? What are you talking about Lisanna? I love you." I said as I turned to face her.

She frowned and then sighed "I…it's not like I don't trust you or anything it's just that…I just have a feeling…"

"Lisanna, I only love you. Honest." I said. But something tells me I'm wrong.

"Alright Natsu. I'm sorry I doubted you! I love you too." Lisanna smiled and walked to class.

I made my way to class. My head felt heavy.

"Natsu?" I felt someone tap my shoulder.

I turned around.

"H…huh? What?"

"Is something wrong?" Lucy asked.

"Oh no nothing. Don't worry about me."

"Are…are you sure? You don't seem to well." She said with a worried face.

"I'm fine!" I said angrily.

She touched my forehead.

"Oh my god! Oww!" She quickly pulled away.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Your fore head! I…it's burning! Come on, I'll take you to the nurse's office." She got up and asked Laxus to go.

I groaned. "I don't want to go…" I said as everyone looked at us.

"Come on Natsu." Lucy helped me up and we walked through the hallway.

I felt like collapsing.

I lost balance and nearly fell but luckily Lucy caught me in the nick of time.

"Natsu! Natsu! Are you okay! Come on! I'll help you!" She put my arm around her shoulder and she helped me walk.

We slowly walked down the stairs and into the nurse's office.

"My friend here has a very bad fever." She said to Elfman, the doctor.

"Mhmm…Let's see." He put a hand on my forehead.

"Oh yes. It is quite bad I see. He's just very tired I see. Let him sleep for a while. Here help me lay him on this bed."

All I saw was Lucy coming closer to me before I lost consciousness.

When I woke up finding myself still in the nurse's office.

I looked around. Everything was still blurry.

I rubbed my eyes a little and my vision came back.

I sat up and saw Lucy beside my arms sleeping.

Her head was on the bed and her arms were under it.

I couldn't help but smile.

"_She's so cute when she sleeps" _I thought.

I shook my head snapping out of my thoughts.

"Don't think that way Natsu!" I said to myself as I shook my head.

Then Lucy woke up. "H…Huh?"

She rubbed her eyes and looked at me.

"Natsu!" She hugged me.

"I thought you weren't going to wake up!"

I hugged her back

"How long was I sleeping?" I asked.

"Y…you were sleeping for a whole 2 hours." She replied as she pulled away.

"Oh. It's not that long." I said.

"Well it's long for me!" She said as she crossed her arms.

"You got me so worried.!"

I smiled.

"Come on let's go to class." She said as she got her bag and my bag.

I stood up and we walked out of the nurse's office.

_Ring Ring Ring_

The lunch bell rang. We shrugged and put our stuff away for lunch.

Everyone surrounded us at lunch.

"What happened? Where were you? How are you feeling?" Everyone said at the same time.

"I just got a fever. It's gone now. Don't worry guys!" I said as I sat down at my table and ate lunch with my friends.

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

I sat down and ate lunch with my friends after the crowd went away.

"So what happened to Natsu, Lucy-Chan? I don't really get it." Wendy asked.

"Okay so, Natsu didn't look to good so I asked him what was wrong."

Everyone nodded.

"Then he said he was fine but really he wasn't. I touched it forehead and it was so hot!" I said.

"How hot?" Juvia asked.

"It was so hot that it stung me!"

Everyone nodded again.

"So I asked Laxus to go to the nurse's office and I took him there. That's it." I said as I bit into my sandwich.

"What happened in the nurse's office?" Mira-jane asked.

"Well, I told Doctor. Elfman that Natsu had a very bad fever and he said he was just tired and said to help him lay Natsu on the bed so he could rest." I said as I took another bite into my sandwich.

"Ohhh…." They all said.

They all returned to eating their lunches and so did I.

_Ring Ring Ring…_

The bell rang as we went to our lockers.

I closed my locker and went to my next class. Music.

"Let's see here…105, 105,105….Aha!" I said as I found the class.

I walked in and found a grey key. "Eh?"

I picked it up and put it in my pocket in case someone lost it.

Then I sat at my seat.

"Students! Settle down." A man with black eyes and orange hair said.

"Students, today we'll be practising Peer's again. Get into your positions everyone."

Suddenly a boy with spiky jet black hair and black eyes raised his hands.

"Excuse me Gildats-sama. Have you by any chance seen a grey key?"

"No Gray, Students! Have you seen a grey key? If you have please give it to Gray."

"_Grey key?"_ I thought as I realised it was the key I picked up before.

I reached into my pocket and took it out.

"You mean…this?" I said as I showed it to him.

"Yes! Where did you find it?" He asked.

"Oh I found it at the door." I said as I walked to my position.

"Thanks, I'm Gray." He said as he stood behind me. I was in the front row. Right in the middle.

I smiled and said "Hello Gray, it's nice to meet you! My name is Lucy!"

He grinned and asked "What instrument are you playing?"

"Violin you?"

"Guitar." I nodded.

"Flute, violin, drum, maraca, guitar, recorder and bag pipe players get ready!"

"1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!"

Then the bag pipe players and guitar players started to play their instruments.

Next came the recorder and flute players.

Then the drummers.

After, was my turn. The violin players.

Then the last instrument introduced was the maraca.

After the song was done, Gildarts said. "Alright! Good job students! Remember to practise at home and at school when you have free time! Today was your last practise! Next week on Monday is the Fairy Tail Annual Music Concert! Don't forget! Family member's are allowed to come! If anyone wants to help decorate, tell me! You will get 5 hours of volunteer hours if you do! Come to me and I will sign you up! Only 20 students will be selected! Good day!"

We got our bags and put our instruments away.

Then Gray came and said "What's your next class?"

"Oh, it's umm…Chemistry!" I said.

"Oh, mine's Buisness."

"Buisness? Oh, I'm taking that after Chesmistry. Though I hate business. Father makes me do it."

"Ah, I know. I know how you feel. I feel the same. Father forces me too."

I nodded and said "Alright, I got to get going, bye."

"Okay, bye" And we both walked out to the hallway.

"I'm going that way." I pointed right.

"Oh, I'm going left. See ya." And he walked left.

I shrugged and went to the stairs.

I walked upstairs and looked for Class N-2

Then someone bumped into me.

"Ow! Watch wh-" I stopped midway.

"Natsu?" I looked at the boy who was rubbing his head.

"Ow, sorry Luce. I'm looking for my next class. I wasn't paying attention cause I was talking on the phone and walked the wrong way." He said as he looked up at me.

"What's your next class?" I asked.

"Buisness. Room L-3" He said.

"Oh, that's where I'm going after this class. It's weird how we almost have the same classes together." I said as I helped him up.

He chuckled "Yeah. I know. See ya." He said as he walked past me.

"Bye!" I said as I walked to the opposite direction.

I saw a girl with long scarlet hair.

"Eh? Erza? Hey! Erza!" I called her name.

She turned around and waved.

"Hey Lucy. What class are you going to right now?" She asked.

"Hey Erza, I'm going to Chemistry Room N-2. You?"

"Same let's go before we're late. It's up ahead." She said as we started walking to Room N-2.

We walked inside the classroom and sat down at our seats.

"Students! Welcome to Chemistry! Today we'll just be playing around with potions. I am not handing out those dangerous potions so don't worry." A lady with long blue hair and blue eyes said.

"Work in partners. You may choose this time."

I paired up with Erza.

The teacher put all the potions on a round table and we grabbed random potions and started to put on safety goggles and gloves.

Then we carefully mixed potions together until class was over.

"Have a good weekend." The teacher said as she waved goodbye to us.

"You too Ms. Aquarius-sama." Erza said as she waved goodbye to her.

I said goodbye to Erza and went to business.

"Hey Levy-chan!" I said as I sat beside her.

"Hey Lu-chan!" She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Settle down students!"

Everyone sat down.

"Today in business, we'll be learning about Assets. Everyone knows what Asset means right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good then start answering these questions." The teacher handed each of us a worksheet.

"Start now students."

A student with orange hair and black eyes put up his hand. "Excuse me, Mr. Scorpio-sama? May I go to the washroom?"

"Go ahead Jet." Mr. Scorpio said.

He went out the door as I started to write.

* * *

><p>That's the end of chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!<p> 


	6. Play Date 2

Here's the sixth chapter! I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or anything related to it. I don't own Facebook either.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

_I said goodbye to Erza and went to business._

"_Hey Levy-Chan!" I said as I sat beside her._

"_Hey Lu-Chan!" She smiled at me and I smiled back._

"_Settle down students!"_

_Everyone sat down._

"_Today in business, we'll be learning about Assets. Everyone knows what Asset means right?"_

_Everyone nodded._

"_Good then start answering these questions." The teacher handed each of us a worksheet._

"_Start now students."_

_A student with orange hair and black eyes put up his hand. "Excuse me, Mr. Scorpio-sama? May I go to the washroom?"_

"_Go ahead Jet." Mr. Scorpio said._

_He went out the door as I started to write._

* * *

><p><em>Ring Ring Ring...<em>

I rushed home right after the bell rang. Today was the day Natsu and Wendy were coming over.

God was helping me.

Father won't come home by 10:30 pm.

No homework.

Everything seemed to go by fast today.

I glanced at my time.

_**3:15**_

I ran faster and reached my house. I opened the door and put my bag down in my room.

"Alright! Time to clean!" I said as I started to pick up stuff.

_When the house was cleaned..._

"Ah! Finally!" I layed down on my bed.

"Let's see what time it is..."

_**4:30 pm**_

"HOLY! WENDY AND NATSU ARE COMING OVER IN HALF AN HOUR!" I yelled as I darted up from my bed and into the bathroom. I took a quick and clean shower and changed in a white tube shirt that ended at my torso. It had little black designs near the left bottom. I put on a grey jacket that only reached to my hips. There was no zipper or buttons on the jacket. I fixed my hair up and checked the whole house to be sure that everything was good.

"Everything seems to be good..."

_Ding Dong_

"THEY'RE HERE!" I yelled as I ran to the door and quickly changed to my grey flats.

I opened the door.

"Hi Lucy-Chan! We're here!" Wendy said.

"Welcome! Come in Natsu, Wendy!"

They came in and I closed the door.

Natsu looked over at one of the picture frames that were standing over the fireplace.

"Is this your mom?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Lucy-Chan! Is this you when you were little? You look so cute! Oh my god! Is this your mansion from before? It's so big!"

"Yeah." I said as I stared at the picture Wendy pointed at.

It was a picture of me when I was young and I was in front of my mansion. I threw my hands up and smiled really big that day...

"So, so! What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Let's play a physical game this time! Hide and Seek Tag!" Wendy said excitedly.

"Sure." Natsu said.

"Alright. I'll call Lily to play too."

They nodded.

"Lily! Want to play hide and seek tag with us?"

"Okay! I'll change forms then!" Lily yelled back.

"I'll be it then!" Wendy said as she winked at me.

"_Oh no..."_ I thought

"Alright everyone hide!" Wendy said as she turned around and closed her eyes.

"50...49...48..."

I ran and hid under my bed.

"I'm glad this is clean." I whispered to myself.

"Oi, Luce where are you?" Natsu whispered.

"I'm right here" I said as I poked my head out from under my bed.

"Oh, okay. I'm going to disguise myself as part of your bed." He said.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and hid under again.

"READY OR NOT! HERE I COME!"

_2 minutes later..._

"Oi, Luce..." Natsu whispered.

"What?"

"Our plan is working! She can't find us!"

"FOUND YOU NATSU!"

"Nooo!"

"Help me find Lucy now! I'll find Lily! She's probably in the living room! I'll go in the living room!" And Wendy ran to the living room to find Lily.

Natsu chuckled. "Hey, Luce! I know where you are..."

"_Shit."_ I thought

I quickly rolled out from under the bed and crawled carefully to the end of the bed. I looked to see if he was there but he wasn't.

"_Good. I hope he's under the bed."_ I thought

I slowly stood up and tried not to make any noise as I walked over to the door.

"LUCY! I FOUND YOU!" Wendy yelled.

I shrieked. I quickly ran back inside and closed the door. I locked it.

"Ha! Now you can't get in!" I said.

"Don't forget! Natsu's in there!"

"_Shoot. I forgot!"_ I thought as I panicked.

I quickly turned around. Only to see him.

I was trapped by him.

His arms were below my arms and our faces were inches from touching.

I blushed.

"I found you Luce..." He whispered. As I slipped under his arms and ran out to my balcony. I closed the door behind me and held it tight so he couldn't open it.

He walked over to the door and tried to open it.

"Hey! No fair!" He whined as he pulled harder and opened it.

I shrieked and walked a few steps back.

He took a step forward.

I took a step back.

He took another step forward and I stepped a few steps back.

I felt something behind me. I couldn't step back anymore.

He smirked and walked towards me.

"I GOT YOU LUCE!" He yelled as he touched my arm.

I groaned.

I went back in my room and unlocked the door.

"Wendy? Did you get Lily yet?" I asked as I stepped into the hallway.

"Hey! Wendy! Lily!" I yelled.

"Where do you think they went Natsu?" I asked.

He shrugged.

I walked downstairs and went into the living room and told Natsu to go check the rooms.

"Wendy? Lily?" I asked as I looked around the room.

I felt something approach behind me so I quickly turned around and saw...Natsu?

"Natsu? Did you find them?" I calmly asked.

He shook his head.

"Hey Wendy! Come out already! Lily!" I yelled.

No answer...

I walked behind the couch and saw...no one. Instead I felt someone behind me again and I turned around and screamed.

Wendy, Lily and Natsu all laughed.

"That was not funny!" I said as I put my hands on my hips.

"Sorry!" Wendy said as she was clutching on her stomach and wiping away a tear from laughter.

I looked at the time.

_**5:30 pm**_

Then...

_Beep Beep Beep._

_**Incoming call:**_

_**Levy Mcgarden.**_

"Levy?" I said with a confused look and took my cell-phone to get a closer look.

I answered it. "Hello? What's up Levy?" I asked.

"Lu-Chan! What are you doing right now?"

"Playing with Wendy and Natsu? Why?"

"Are you at their house or are they at yours?"

"Mine. Why?"

"Why can't I come over Lu-Chan! Your so mean!"

"Levy! You never said you wanted to!"

"Oh? Well I wanna come over on Wednesday! Okay?"

"Alright Levy. Why'd you call me?" I asked.

"I dunno. I'm bored."

"Oh, why don't you...um...listen to some music? Go on the internet and play facebook or something." I said.

"Your right! Thanks Lu-Chan! You're the best!" And she ended the call.

"_First she says I'm mean, now she says I'm the best?" _I thought.

"Sorry about that!" I said as I put a hand behind my head.

"It's fine Lucy-Chan!" Wendy said as she smiled.

I smiled back.

"You guys hungry?" I asked.

"Not really." Natsu said.

"I'm a little." Wendy said.

"Do you want a snack?" I asked.

"Sure! What do you have?" Wendy asked.

"I have...chocolate chip cookies, brownies, marshmallows, popcorn, chocolate, chips..."

"I'll have brownies! I love them!" Wendy said as I went into the kitchen and got a couple of brownie slices.

"Here you go Wendy!" I gave it to her and smiled.

"Thanks!" She said as she bit into the brownie.

"It's so good!" She said as she took another bite.

"You want some Natsu?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"You sure?" I said as I showed a brownie near his face.

"Fine!" He said as he grabbed it from me and ate it.

"How's it taste?" I asked.

"I've never tasted a brownie this good! Wow!" He said as he took a big bite of brownie.

"Wow! Thanks! I need to make more of these some day..." I said as I clapped my hand together.

"EH? You made these?" Wendy asked.

"Mhm!" I said as I smiled.

"I can make more for you guys if you want! I'll bring them to school and give it to you at lunch!"

"I'd love them!" Natsu said as he stood up.

"I'll give it to you on Tuesday, since Monday's the Fairy Tail Annual Music Concert!"

"Alright! Are you going to be in it Lucy-Chan?" Wendy asked me.

"Yup! I sure am! Are you?"

"Wow! I'll be cheering you on! And no. Me and Natsu don't take music."

"Ohhh. Okay! Thanks guys!"

We all smiled.

"So! What do you want to do now!" I asked.

"I don't know...Oh! Oh! Oh! Lucy-Chan! Let's take a picture of us all together! We can save this memory!" Wendy said as her smile grew bigger.

"Alright! I'll get my camera and cell-phone!" I said as I went upstairs and grabbed my camera. Then I went downstairs and back into the living room.

We got into our positions and Lily was on my head.

"1, 2, 3!" I clicked the camera and smiled.

Then I put the camera away and got my cell-phone.

We posed differently this time and I took the picture.

"Yay!" I said as I smiled.

Then Natsu took his phone out and took a picture of us three together. (Four if you count Lily).

I looked at the time.

_**5:45 pm**_

"How long are you guys aloud to stay?" I asked.

"I think until 6:00 pm?" Natsu said.

"Oh okay."

"We got 15 minutes left...What should we do?" Lily asked.

"Erm... I have a pool outside. Want to go swimming?" I asked.

They both looked at each other.

"Sure!"

"Okay I'll get some swimsuits for you guys!" I said as I turned around.

"Mrs. Sugar! Can you get the guests some swimsuits?" I yelled.

"Coming Ms. Lucy!"

Soon Mrs. Sugar came out with a girl swimsuit and a boy swimsuit.

"Here you go Ms. Lucy." She handed it to me.

"Thanks. You can go now." I said as she left.

"Here! You can change in the bathrooms" I said as I handed it to them.

"Thanks!" Natsu rushed into the bathroom as I told Wendy to follow me upstairs.

"Here you can change in the upstairs bathroom." I said as she walked inside.

I walked into my room and searched for a swimsuit.

"Aha!" I took out a bikini top and skirt.

I changed into the bikini and grabbed 2 towels for them. Then I grabbed my own towel.

I walked out to the hallway and waited for Wendy.

Wendy opened the door and stepped out.

"Cute Wendy!" I said.

She wore a light pink bikini top and a matching swim short.

"Let's go downstairs." I said as I walked downstairs with Wendy.

"Oh here." I gave a towel to Wendy and Natsu was already out. Just sitting on the couch waiting for us. I threw a towel at Natsu and they followed me outside to the pool.

We jumped in and played.

We had mini "splash fights."

15 minutes had passed and we went back inside and changed.

"Well, see you on Monday Luce!" Natsu said as Wendy waved goodbye to me.

"Bye!" I said as I waved back to them.

I walked back in and went upstairs.

I closed the door behind me and plopped on my bed.

I couldn't help but notice the smell on my bed.

It smelt like...Natsu?

_**Flashback**_

"_Oh, okay. I'm going to disguise myself as part of your bed."_

_**Flashback End**_

"Oh yeah..." I said to myself as I smiled.

I yawned and stretched.

"I think I'll go to sleep for a while." I said as I sniffed the bed. _"It smells so good..."_

Then before I knew it, I fell asleep.

I woke up at 8:00 pm and went downstairs for dinner.

After I finished, I went into my room again and brushed my teeth.

I took a nice and long hot bath and changed into my PJ's.

I glanced at the clock.

_**9:00 pm**_

I climbed into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!<p>

P.S. I am not going to make Natsu and Lucy together just yet =3 I just think it's too early. I will slowly make them realise their feelings for each other. Just in case you guys wanted to know :)


	7. Like

Seventh chapter! Enjoy! In Lucy's P.O.V

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

_I closed the door behind me and plopped on my bed._

_I couldn't help but notice the smell on my bed._

_It smelt like...Natsu?_

_**Flashback**_

"_Oh, okay. I'm going to disguise myself as part of your bed."_

_**Flashback End**_

"_Oh yeah..." I said to myself as I smiled._

_I yawned and stretched._

"_I think I'll go to sleep for a while." I said as I sniffed the bed. "It smells so good..."_

_Then before I knew it, I fell asleep._

_I woke up at 8:00 pm and went downstairs for dinner._

_After I finished, I went into my room again and brushed my teeth._

_I took a nice and long hot bath and changed into my PJ's._

_I glanced at the clock._

_**9:00 pm**_

_I climbed into bed and fell asleep._

_Monday morning..._

_Deet Deet Deet Deet Deet Deet Deet Deet!_

I slammed my alarm clock. Making the alarm stop.

I stretched and slowly got up and walked inside the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth and changed into my uniform. I wore a navy blue t-shirt and a navy blue mini skirt. I wore black socks that went up to my knees and navy blue shoes.

I went down the stairs and ate breakfast, said goodbye the Father and went out the door.

Today was the Fairy Tail Annual Music Concert. There was going to be singing, dancing, instruments playing, eating, drinking and the best thing was, you get to skip the whole day of school if you're participating! You use half of the day practicing and the other half is the concert. Plus 5 hours of volunteer hours! Yay!

I sighed. "Too bad I have to go early to help set up...It's worth it Lucy...It's worth it!" I said to myself as I walked a little faster.

I arrived at school at around _**8:20 am.**_ School started at _**8:45 am.**_

I went to Rm. 105 and saw Mr. Gildarts.

"Mr. Gildarts-Sama! I'm here to help volunteer!" I said as I stood in the doorway.

"Ah, Lucy. I've been waiting for you. I need to wait for the other students so please go outside in the back and you'll see Principal Makarov. Ask him what you can do and that's all there is to it. Hurry along and be sure to come back here at 9:00 am okay?"

"Thank you Gildarts-sama!" I bowed and ran to outside and into the back.

"Principal Makarov!" I yelled as I waved.

He turned around and waved back.

"I'm here to help with the Fairy Tail Annual Music Concert! Is there anything I can do?" I asked.

"Ah, yes Lucy. I need you to help unpack the food and put them on the table. Design it however you want. You're in charge of it. Don't worry the food is already bought. All you need is to unpack, design, and put it on the table. If there is time, come back to me."

"Thank you Principal Makarov!" I bowed and quickly went over to the food table.

I unpacked the food and planned out how I should put it. After I finished planning, I quickly (and carefully) placed all the food and beverages on the table and stepped back a little.

I smiled to myself and said quietly "Perfect."

I took out my cell-phone and looked at the time. _**8:35 am**_

I walked over to Principal Makarov.

"Principal Makarov, I'm done." I said in a sweet voice.

"Alright let's see." He said as he nodded and made his way to the food table.

"Good! Excellent! Fantastic! It's wonderful Lucy! Good job! Keep up the good work! You can help decorate the stage now. After that go straight to class."

"Alright Principal Makarov. Thank you very much!" I said as I walked over to the stage and helped other students decorate.

When we were all done helping with everything, I looked at the time.

_**8:55 am**_

I quickly walked to Rm. 105, Music Class, Mr. Gildarts-sama's classroom.

I greeted him good morning and waited for other students to come.

After he did the attendance and other stuff, we went into our positions and played and played and played our instruments. Everyone practiced singing, dancing and playing their instruments.

I had to do both. I had joined singing club so I had to practice singing and practicing Peer's.

_Ring Ring Ring..._

We were dismissed for lunch.

I walked over to my table with my lunch and ate my lunch with my friends.

"So, what will you be doing at the Fairy Tail Annual Music Concert Lucy-Chan?" Wendy asked.

"I'm singing and playing a song with my music class." I said as I bit into my chocolate muffin.

"Wow Lucy-Chan! I can't wait to see you on stage! Is your dad coming to watch?"

"Sadly no. He said he has a lot of work and business to talk about." I said as I took my last bite into my chocolate muffin.

"Oh..." Wendy said as she continued to eat her macaroni & cheese.

_**Natsu's P.O.V**_

I was playing with my cell-phone when Gray grabbed it from me.

"Hey! What the hell man?" I said as I tried to grab it back.

"I heard you went over to Lucy's house eh? Did you have fun?" He smirked.

"Wendy was there too! Don't forget!" I said as I tried to grab my phone back again.

"Whatever." He said as he rolled his eyes and looked at my pictures just for fun.

"Hey look! Is this you and L...Lucy?" He asked as he showed me the picture.

"Yes! What about?" I said as I quickly grabbed my phone back.

"N...Nothing," He said as he slowly ate his lunch.

"What, you like her?" I asked.

"No! What the fuck are you talking about!"

"I see it in your eyes!" I said.

He leaned in. "Maybe so! How about you? I always see you guys together! You even stare at her in class!"

"I...What-no! We...So you do like her!" I quickly said.

"I asked you a question! And I know you do! Your eyes, you're talking too fast too!"

"I...no way man! I have LISANNA!" I said as I looked at the ground.

"You liiiiiikkkkkee her more than Lisanna!" He teased.

"No way!" I said in a serious tone.

"I'm taking her then!" He said as he grinned.

"I...wha! No...Go ahead!" I said as I played with my phone again.

* * *

><p>That's it! :0 I wonder what will happen next? Will Gray take Lucy away? Or will Natsu confess? Dun dun dun...Stay tuned! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Please review! :P Sorry if it's short!<p>

P.S. I'm planning to put Loki, Alzack and Freed in the next chapter! Loki, for sure, Alzack maybe, Freed so so... I might put Freed in chapter 9 maybe. I will explain more about Gray in the story more in the next few chapter :D Anyways I hope you enjoyed!


	8. Disastrous

Alright! Here you go! The eighth chapter! I hope you enjoy! It's In Lucy's P.O.V. By the way Am I Invisible?, is my song I made up just for this story. =3 Hope you like it! (please pretend, that the song is real in the story.)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

"_Hey look! Is this you and L...Lucy?" He asked as he showed me the picture._

"_Yes! What about?" I said as I quickly grabbed my phone back._

"_N...Nothing," He said as he slowly ate his lunch._

"_What, you like her?" I asked._

"_No! What the fuck are you talking about!" _

"_I see it in your eyes!" I said._

_He leaned in. "Maybe so! How about you? I always see you guys together! You even stare at her in class!" _

"_I...What-no! We...So you do like her!" I quickly said._

"_I asked you a question! And I know you do! Your eyes, you're talking too fast too!" _

"_I...no way man! I have LISANNA!" I said as I looked at the ground._

"_You liiiiiikkkkkee her more than Lisanna!" He teased._

"_No way!" I said in a serious tone._

"_I'm taking her then!" He said as he grinned._

"_I...wha! No...Go ahead!" I said as I played with my phone again._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's P.O.V<strong>_

_Ding Ding Ding..._

Lunch was over, everyone packed their things away and got ready for the Fairy Tail Annual Music Concert.

I walked to the music room.

"Good afternoon Mr. Gildarts-sama!" I said.

"Lucy! Good to see you! Get into your positions while the other students are still coming."

I nodded and stood in my position.

When everyone came we quickly practiced one more time and went outside.

"Students! Be quiet and follow me to the backstage!" Mr. Gildarts said as we all followed him.

We stood in the backstage and waited.

_**Natsu's P.O.V**_

"_Gray...Is he serious?"_ I thought.

"Natsu, are you okay? Concert's about to start." A voice said.

I looked up and saw Wendy. "O...oh yes I'm fine. Don't worry." I said as I looked back at the stage, waiting for it to start.

"Laaaaady's and gentlemen! The Fairy Tail Annual Music Concert is finally starting! Let's give a big warm welcome toooooo...Principal Makarov!" A man said on a microphone.

Everyone clapped.

"Thank you all for joining us today. Welcome to Fairy Tail's Annual Music Concert parents of our beloved students! Today there will be refreshments for you over at your left side. Our staff will help you with that."

Everyone looked to the left side.

"There will also be singing, dancing, and songs played by classes. We hope you will enjoy this year's annual music concert!" And with that, everyone cheered and clapped and wooped as he left.

The curtains closed and everyone whispered "Who's going up first? Are the refreshments good? How will it be this year?" all at once.

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

"Your up in 1 minute. Get up on stage and go to your positions QUIETLY." Ms. Evergreen said as everyone nodded and went up to the stage quietly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, staff and parents, students! Please give a big and waaarmmmmm welcome toooooo Mr. Gildarts class! Today they'll be playing a song called Peer's!" A man's voice said.

Everyone clapped and cheered then quieted down when the curtains slowly opened.

We started to play. "Bagpipes first, guitars second, recorders third, flutes fourth, drums fifth, violins sixth, maraca seventh..." Was all on our minds.

We played and played until it was over.

The curtains closed and my nervousness disappeared.

I walked off the stage and sat down on a chair at the backstage.

I took out my lyrics and reviewed it.

_**Natsu's P.O.V**_

"Wow! Natsu wasn't Lucy-Chan great? Did you see her? I saw her! She was awesome! Don't you think? Nat-! Su...?" Wendy looked at me.

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Hai! Yes! I saw her! Yes she was good..." I said as I looked at her.

She frowned. "Are you sure your okay...?" She asked with a worried face.

"I'm fine." I said as I focused on the stage performance.

"I...I think I'm going to grab a couple of refreshments. Want some Wen?" I asked as I got up.

"Sure Natsu! I'll save your spot!" She said as I walked over to the refreshments table.

There was tons of drinks and snacks.

"What would you like Natsu?" Laxus asked.

"Um...I think I'll have a 2 hot chocolate's and 2 pieces of brownie." I said as Laxus went to make the hot chocolate's and Elfman got me my 2 brownies.

Laxus came back with two hot chocolates. "Thanks" I said as I walked back to my seat.

"Natsu! Your back!" Wendy said as I gave her a piece of the brownie and a hot chocolate.

"Thanks!" She said as she bit into her brownie.

I sipped into my hot chocolate and watched the performance.

"Next up is...Lucy! Lucy Heartfillia from Grade 12!"

My eyes widened as soon as the man said Lucy Heartfillia.

_**Flashback**_

"_Natsu! Lucy's going to be in the Fairy Tail Annual Music Concert!" Wendy said as I turned around._

"_Oh really? What is she doing?" I asked._

"_Lucy-Chan told me that she's going to be playing a song and singing!" _

_**Flashback end**_

"_Oh yeah..."_ I said in my head as I remembered.

"Lucy Heartfillia will be singing...Am I Invisible?"

The curtains opened and there stood Lucy.

The music started and she started to sing.

**(Hey!)**

**What the hell were you thinking?**

**I was standing right there.**

**Trying to say, I, I, I, I, I, I ,I, I, I, I, I, I love you.**

**La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la.**

**(Drums start to play)**

**Last week! (Ohhh!) **

**I gave you my heart!**

**To love and hug!**

**Yet you did the opposite!**

**You gave it away to.**

**Another girl.**

**I mean it's hurtful!**

**Don't you know?**

**It's stressful enough, why make it more?**

**I'd rather wait, than cause a lot of drama.**

**Am I really that invisible to you?**

**(Guitars start to play)**

**Last week, after school I confessed to you.**

**I**

**gave you**

**my**

**heart.**

**And yet, you just gave it away to another girl.**

**Am I really that invisible?**

**(Invisible?) x2**

**Love hurts! **

**Whether it's right or wrong! **

**Wa-oh**

**I've been trying to say I love you...**

**Hey! I love you!**

**Woahhhh what the hell are you thinking!**

**Are you out of your mind?**

**Wa-oh!**

**I, I, gave you my heart to love.**

**Yet you just gave it away to.**

**Another girl**

**Hey, hey, hey! **

**I love you!**

**Woahhh, are you crazy!**

**Hello, are you even listening...**

**So what, **

**If I go out on a million dates.**

**(Dates yeah!)**

**You don't really care about me anyways.**

**(drums)**

**Last week! I gave you my heart!**

**To love and hug!**

**Yet you did the opposite.**

**You gave it, away to.**

**Another girl!**

**I mean it's hurtful! **

**Don't you know? **

**It's stressful enough, why make it more?**

**I'd rather wait, than cause a lot of drama!**

** (Oh!)**

**Hello, can you see me hello? **

**Am I really that invisible?**

**Hello, can you see me hello?**

**Am I really that invisible?**

**I shed my tears, away from you.**

**Yet you still come back.**

**Why can't you just leave me alone?**

**(yeah!)**

**Last week! I gave you my heart!**

**To love and hug!**

**Yet you did the opposite.**

**You gave it, away to.**

**Another girl!**

**I mean it's hurtful! **

**Don't you know?**

**It's stressful enough, why make it more?**

**I'd rather wait, than cause a lot of drama.**

**Wa-oh! **

**Wa-oh!**

**Hello, can you really see me?**

**I mean like hello! **

**Am I really that invisible?**

**Hello, can you see me hello?**

**It's stressful, come help me now!**

**Wa-oh.**

**Am,**

**Am,**

**Am,**

**Am,**

**Am I really that invisible to you?**

**Well, well tell me now or I'll rage it out!**

**I can't take it anymore **

**(more)**

**Anymore (anymore)**

**It is very hurtful.**

**Can't you see? **

**Hello, can you see me?**

**Am I really that invisible?**

**(To you?)**

**Hello, hello, hello.**

**Am I really that invisible to you.**

**La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la.X2**

**Last week!**

**I gave you my heart!**

**To love and hug.**

**Yet you did the opposite!**

**It's hurtful!**

**Don't you know?**

**It's stressful enough, why make it more?**

**I'd rather wait than cause a lot of drama!**

**Drama, drama, drama, drama, drama, drama, drama, drama.**

**Do, do, do, do, do, do, do x2**

**Wa-oh!**

**Woahhhh!**

**Am I really that invisible to you? **

**Come on now!**

**Come on now!**

**Hello! Can you really see me?**

**Can you? X2**

**Hello! Can you even see me?**

**Hello! Hello!**

**Am I really that invisible to you?**

**Am I? x2**

**La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la.**

* * *

><p>She bowed down as the curtain closed.<p>

Everyone cheered, clapped and whooped.

"As excepted from Lucy-Chan! Right Natsu?" Wendy said happily.

"Yeah..." I nodded nerviously.

_**Wendy's P.O.V**_

"_She sang that song...She choose...Deep down, she's still a little sad. Does Natsu...feel it too? What is bothering him all day today?"_ I thought as I looked at Natsu.

Natsu noticed me. "What's wrong Wendy?"

"O...oh it's nothing. Just thinking." I said as I focused my attention to the stage again.

Just then a boy that looked like he was in his 18's or 19's walked by. He had spikey orange hair and wore glasses.

He dropped something.

"Oh, excuse me I believe you dropped this!" I said as I picked it up and gave it back to him.

He turned around. "Oh, thank you my beautiful young lady. What's your name?" He asked.

"I...um...My name is Wendy...What's yours...?" I said shyly.

"Wendy huh? Mine's Loki. By the way, tell that stupid brothers of yours to stop staring of into space." He said as he leaned in.

"I heard that you idiot!" Natsu got up and smacked him.

"Hey!" He punched him back.

Just then Lucy came back.

"Stop that you two!" She separated them both.

"Lucy-Chan! You came just in time!" I said as I hugged her.

"Wendy! I think I saw you when I was up there!" She smiled. Her smile was always warm and happy.

"O...oh really? Have you met Loki?" I asked.

She turned over to him.

She studied him. "Hmm...Nope I don't think I ha-" Just then she snapped her fingers and said "Yes! Yes I have! You! Your that guy who always flirts with random girls!" She pointed at him with a face that didn't really look to happy.

He was surprised a little. "My, my! I remember you now then! I talked to you before huh! That slap was quite impressive."

"Don't do it again then! If you happen to know, I slap REAL HARD." She said as she gave him a glare.

"Well, I happen to be friends with your little idiot here." He pointed to Natsu.

"I AM NOT FRIENDS WITH THIS GUY!" He yelled in anger. He didn't yell so loud that everyone turned.

She rolled her eyes and pushed him pretty far from us.

Few minutes later she came back.

"There we go." She said as she walked back to us.

"What'd you do?" I asked.

"I just pushed him to one of the girls he flirts with the most. Well at least whenever I see him, I always see him with the girl." She replied.

"Oh." I said.

"Lucy, may I talk with you?" Everyone turned around.

"L...Lisanna?" She said, surprised.

"Don't worry it won't take long, come on." She took her wrist and pulled her away from us.

"Wh...where are we going? L...Lisanna?" I could hear her ask.

"Somewhere private. I need to tell you something serious." Was all I could hear before their voices faded.

"What's she going to talk about?" I asked worried.

Natsu shrugged "I don't know. But it sounds serious to me. Better leave them alone."

I kept on looking at them.

They were under a big tree talking.

Lisanna looked serious while Lucy looked a little shocked and hurt.

"_Something's up..."_ I thought as I walked behind a tree and listened in to what they said.

"Get away from him you!"

"Lisanna, w...what are you talking about?"

"Stop it. Your trying to steal him aren't you! Not on my watch! Stay away!" And with that a loud slap and a yell was heard.

Then stomping was heard.

"_Lisanna? I need to somehow tell Natsu this privately...I must hurry before Lisanna talks to him!"_ I thought as I ran off to find Natsu.

I scanned through the place.

Then I found him, Lisanna was approaching fast.

"Natsu!" I yelled.

He turned and waved.

I gave him a signal saying him to come here.

Lisanna was going to yell his name until he started to walk over to me.

She didn't look to happy. She walked away.

"What's up Wen?" He asked.

"Follow me." I said as I took his wrist and brought him into a corner.

I told him what happened and said "Natsu, believe me! I totally heard her say that!"

"Wendy, Lisanna wouldn't do that! I've known her for so long now!" He was practically really angry. But I kept going.

"You never know Natsu! People tend to change! She might have two faces! She's only trying to have you to herself Natsu!" I said with my serious tone.

"Wendy! I don't want to hear it!" He started to walk away.

"She even SLAPPED HER NATSU!" I yelled.

He just stood there.

"Fine Natsu! Go ahead and trust her! Go ahead and let Lucy-Chan get hurt! You know you like her back! You're denying it! Natsu I hate you!" And I ran off somewhere quiet. Where no one could find me. Tears were streaming down my face.

I tripped. "Kyaa!" My hands and legs started to bleed.

I got bruises on my knees. But I didn't care. I kept running. Somewhere where no one could see me crying.

I sat down at a clean spot and cuddled myself. I looked around.

"_I'm still in school property_." I thought.

I cried and cried. It seemed like hours. But really it was only 5 mintues.

"Wendy? Is that you? Wendy! What happened?"

I looked up and saw Lucy. He cheek was still red from the slap.

"Lucy-Chan!" I hugged her.

"A...are you alright? Why are do you have cuts and bruises?" She asked me.

Tears were streaming down again. I sobbed.

"We-" Was all I heard before I blacked out.

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

She fainted.

"Wendy!" I yelled her name.

I quickly picked her up and brought her back to where there was more people.

I felt tears streaming down my face. I was so worried.

"_Wendy, please be safe_!" Was all I kept thinking.

I saw Principal Makarov and Natsu.

"Principal Makarov! Please! It's an emergency!" I yelled out as everyone (well not EVERYONE, but most people) looked at me in surprise and horror.

He quickly went over to me as I put her down on the floor.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I found her by herself and... and then she just hugged me and a few minutes later she blacked out. I found a big cut on her leg!" I quickly said as I felt more tears streaming down.

"Alright! Calm down Lucy. I know your worried, but you must calm down. Let's bring her in. Students! Please continue with what you were doing!"

Then Natsu, Lisanna, and all our friends pushed through the crowd.

When they saw Wendy, they were all shocked.

"What happened...? Lu-Chan?" Levy asked in horror.

I sniffed. "I don't know! I found her by herself crying! She blacked out and she has a big cut on her leg!" I looked at Wendy.

"WENDY!" Natsu yelled as he rushed over to her.

"Did you say anything to her? She was crying..." I asked sadly.

"I just told her to stop lying about something." He said with a little angry tone. But the angriness slowly disappeared when he saw my left cheek.

I covered it.

"_Was it something about me?"_ I thought.

"Bring her inside." Principal Makarov said.

I picked her up and made my way inside.

I couldn't help but notice that someone was glaring at me.

I decided to ignore it and help aid Wendy first.

I went inside and into the nurse's office.

We washed the cut and wrapped it with a bandage.

I sat down and waited for her to wake up.

"Wendy is lucky to have such a good friend like you." I looked up and saw Principal Makarov.

I blushed slightly.

"I need to go out now, take care of yourself and Wendy." And with that he walked out.

I felt another presence inside.

But I once again ignored it.

Wendy twitched a little.

So did I.

"Wendy! Are you okay?" I asked as I felt tears fall down.

She slowly got up. I helped her sit up.

"Lucy-Chan! Where am I? What happened?"

"Wendy! Your in the nurse's office right now! I was so worried! Your cut! It bleed so much that you fainted! What happened? I found you alone!" I said as I hugged her.

She hugged me back and smiled slightly. "Thanks Lucy-Chan...It was that stupid Natsu! I heard what you and Lisanna were talking about! So I told him and he yelled at me for lying and I was only saying the truth! So I ran off and fell."

"N...Natsu? You heard? You told him? O...Of course he wouldn't of...believed you...Lisanna is his girlfriend. He must stand up for her. Maybe he just can't take it in." I stammered out remembering what had happened.

I felt someone touch my shoulder, so I turned and saw Natsu.

* * *

><p>Dun...Dun...Dun! What will happen next? :0 I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for making Lisanna all bad looking! :( She'll be nicer after. Anyways please review! Thanks!<p>

P.S. More characters will come in the story soon. In case you wanted to know. :)

**~Japanese Translations!~**

Hai- Yes


	9. The Date

Here's the ninth chapter! Hope you enjoy! Lucy's P.O.V

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

Wendy twitched a little.

So did I.

"Wendy! Are you okay?" I asked as I felt tears fall down.

She slowly got up. I helped her sit up.

"Lucy-Chan! Where am I? What happened?"

"Wendy! Your in the nurse's office right now! I was so worried! Your cut! It bleed so much that you fainted! What happened? I found you alone!" I said as I hugged her.

She hugged me back and smiled slightly. "Thanks Lucy-Chan...It was that stupid Natsu! I heard what you and Lisanna were talking about! So I told him and he yelled at me for lying and I was only saying the truth! So I ran off and fell."

"N...Natsu? You heard? You told him? O...Of course he wouldn't of...believed you...Lisanna is his girlfriend. He must stand up for her. Maybe he just can't take it in." I stammered out remembering what had happened.

I felt someone touch my shoulder, so I turned and saw Natsu.

* * *

><p>"N...Natsu?" I sniffed, I was surprised.<p>

"Go away Natsu!" Wendy turned to face the wall.

"Was it really true?" He asked. He was really serious.

"I...I...Y...Yes its true. But you probably wouldn't belie-" I was interrupted.

"Alright. That's all I need to know." He released his hand from my shoulder and made his way to the door.

"D...did I say something wrong Wendy?" I asked. He didn't leave yet. I thought he would. Since his hand was on the handle.

"Lu...Lucy-Chan...You never said anything wrong. He was wrong!" She said with a confidence voice.

"B...but h...he didn't seem so...you know. Happy." I said as I looked the ground.

"Lucy-Chan...your cheek is still very red from that...that...that slap..." She said as she turned to face me again.

I touched my cheek and looked away. I tried to hide it.

"It's fine really...I'm used to it from Father..." I said sadly.

"Y...your father slaps y...you?" She asked wide eyed.

I nodded with a sad smile.

"Come on Wendy, let's just go back outside." I said as I stood up and put my hand out to help her up.

"Okay Lucy-Chan." She took my hand and stood up with me.

I heard the door open and close quickly.

"_I thought he left..."_ I thought in my head as me and Wendy walked to the door.

We walked outside and saw Principal Makarov waiting for us.

"I see your better now Wendy." He said.

She nodded. "Yes, Principal Makarov. I feel much better. Thank you."

He nodded and looked towards somewhere else.

I followed his gaze.

He was looking at Lisanna and Natsu. They looked like they were talking about something serious.

"Lucy-Chan...I want to go home..." She asked.

I glanced at my time.

_**3:25 pm**_

I smiled and said "Alright, it's only five minutes until school's over. So I'll ask Principal Makarov if we can go." I walked over to Principal Makarov and asked him.

"Alright. Only this time. Have a nice day."

I walked back to Wendy and we went inside to get our bags.

After that we stepped outside and the bell rang.

Everyone rushed in.

We quickly ran out of the crowd and walked home.

"Lucy! Wendy! Where are you going?"

We turned and saw Natsu.

"HOME!" Wendy yelled as she ran.

I immediately turned around and yelled after her.

Then I looked back at Natsu and started to run after Wendy.

"Wendy!" I yelled.

She turned and waited for me.

"Sorry about that. I just wanted to get away from him."

"It's okay. Let's go home..." I said as we walked to her house.

_12 Cookie Rd..._

She opened the door and found Natsu already home. He was waiting for us.

Wendy turned around but was stopped by...Lily?

"Lily?" I said in shock.

"I'm sorry Wendy, but you two need to be friendly to each other again." She lightly pushed her back inside.

"I am not going to until Natsu believes me!" She yelled.

"Wendy..." I said as tears fell from my eyes.

"Lucy-Chan!" She hugged me. Wetting my shirt with her tears.

I hugged her back. "Y...you don't need to do this for me Wendy!" I told her.

"I need to! I can't stand to see you like this! Look at you! Your cheek is still red!" She looked up at me.

I let go of her and covered my left cheek. I looked away.

"Stop hiding it Lucy-Chan!" She told me in an angry tone.

Which surprised me and I immediately let go.

I fell to the floor and finally wailed out.

Wendy fell to the floor to and hugged me.

"T...thank you Wendy...!" I said in between sobs.

Lily pulled me and Wendy up. "Let's go, owner..." She put an arm around my shoulder.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that." I said annoyed.

"Sorry Lucy." She giggled.

I managed to smile.

"Yay! 1 point for me for making you smile!" She said as she clapped her hands together.

I looked back at Wendy. Then at Natsu.

"I...I guess I'll be going now...bye." I turned around and walked out the door with Lily.

_The next day at school..._

"Lucy..."

I slammed my locker shut. "Whaddya wa-" I stopped when I turned around and saw Natsu.

"Sorry...I didn't really get enough sleep last night..." I said as I fully faced him.

"I just wanted to say...sorry...For not believing. I already told Wendy this."

"I...it's fine really! Remember what I said on Friday? I said I'd give you guys some brownies right? Well here you go!" I smiled big.

"You still remember?" He said in surprise.

"Yes I do. Now take off your bag so I can put them in."

He took his bag off and I opened my bag.

I took out two dozen brownies and gave it to him.

"There. Remember to share with Wendy." I said as I zipped my bag.

"Thanks." He said as he put his bag on.

"Are we walking together or what?" I asked.

He nodded.

We walked to our first class and sat down.

_Ring Ring ring..._

The lunch bell rang. I went over to the cafeteria and bought my lunch.

"Lu-Chan! Over here!" Levy waved at me.

I waved back and walked over to my table and sat down.

"Natsu, finally realized it?" Levy asked.

I nodded.

"Lucy-Chan!" Wendy called.

I turned.

"Hey Wendy! Come, sit." I patted on a seat beside me.

"Thanks!" She smiled.

"B...but what about Lisanna? What happened to her?" I asked.

"Natsu broke up with her and she was very mad. She doesn't want to sit with us anymore. Who could've knew she was like this?" Levy explained.

"HE WHAT?" I yelled.

"He broke up with her." Levy said again.

"Oh my god!" I said in disbelief.

"Don't worry! Now you have a chance!" Mirajane came over to me and sat beside me.

"But Lisanna's your sister! Shouldn't you be mad or any-" I got cut off by Mirajane.

"I'm not mad, silly. What Lisanna did was wrong. I shouldn't be mad at you Lucy." She smiled.

I smiled and we ate our lunches.

When I finished I texted Natsu.

_**To: Natsu Dragneel**_

_**From: Lucy Heartfillia**_

_**12:10 pm**_

_**NATSU! DID U REALLY BREAK UP WITH LISANNA? :0 I THOUGHT U LIKED HER!**_

_**To: Lucy Heartfillia**_

_**From: Natsu Dragneel**_

_**12:11 pm**_

_**xxx~Lucy_Heart~xxx**_

_**Yes I did. Yes I liked her. I didn't believe it either. I never new she was like that. So now that I no, I don't want to with her. I never new she was that evil. Sorry for not believing again :(**_

_**To: Natsu Dragneel**_

_**From: Lucy Heartfillia**_

_**12:13 pm**_

_**It's fine really but...are u sure? :/**_

_**To: Lucy Heartfillia**_

_**From: Natsu Dragneel**_

_**12:13 pm**_

_**xxx~Lucy_Heart~xxx**_

_**Yes I am sure.**_

I frowned when he said that.

_Beep Beep Beep_

I jumped a little when it did that. I quickly looked at my phone.

_**One New Message:**_

_**To: Lucy Heartfillia**_

_**From: Natsu Dragneel**_

_**12:16 pm**_

_**xxx~Lucy_Heart~xxx**_

_**Meet me at the Big Tree kay? C u there.**_

"Natsu just told me to meet him outside. So see ya guys." I stood up and walked away.

"Is he finally going to confess?" Cana asked.

"Maybe!" Mirajane said happily.

I walked through the hallway and walked outside.

I kept on looking for someone with pink hair.

No one.

Did he lie?

No.

So I leaned on the tree and waited for him.

"Luce!" I turned my head right.

"Natsu!" I said as I ran up to him.

"About the thing I wanted to tell you about..." He said nervously as he put a hand behind his head.

I waited for a response.

"Would you like to..." He was now fiddling with his fingers.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme!" He quickly said.

"Wha?" I was confused.

"I didn't hear a word you said Natsu. Say it again." I told him.

He calmed himself down.

"W...would you like to go outonadatewithme" He quickly said at the end.

"Natsu...say the whole thing normally." I said as I put my hands on my hips.

He sighed and tried one more time. "WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO OUT ON A DATE WITH ME?" He managed to yell out.

Luckily no one was there.

I was shocked and blushing madly.

"S...so...what is your...answer?" He looked down at the ground and played with his fingers again.

"Y...yes!" I quickly said as was going to I kiss him lightly on the cheek but then I missed and kissed his lips instead. I quickly pulled away and ran inside.

I was blushing madly. "Calm down Lucy...calm down..." I told myself.

Beep beep beep!

I jumped again.

_**One New Message:**_

_**To: Lucy Heartfillia**_

_**From: Natsu Dragneel.**_

_**12:25 pm**_

_**xxx~Lucy_Heart~xxx**_

_**Meet me tonight at the park. 7:00 pm :) C u there.**_

I smiled at that message and the bell rang.

_After school at home..._

I quickly finished my homework and looked at the clock.

_**5:30 pm.**_

I quickly grabbed my towel and took a warm and clean hot bath and washed my hair.

I dried my hair and opened my closet.

"Let's see here..."I searched around.

"Aha!" I yelled.

I got out a blue top and a yellow jean short short.

I found a jean mini jacket to wear too.

"Lily, I am so nervous!" I said as I changed into my clothes.

"Relax Lucy." She told me.

"Right!" I said as I closed my closet door and sat down at my vanity.

I put on pink lipstick and a light shade of pink eye shadow.

I changed into my red heart-shaped earrings and combed my hair.

I glanced at the time

_**6:40 pm.**_

I looked around the room and found my books and homework still on my bed.

I put them away into my bag and went back to my vanity.

I tied my hair up with an orange scrunchie.

I looked at myself in the mirror.

"I think it looks good don't you think Lily?" I asked her as I was still looking at myself.

She nodded.

I looked at the time.

_**6:45 pm**_

"Oh! One more thing!" I added as I rushed to my vanity and opened a mini drawer.

I took out a pink heart-shaped necklace and a flowery bracelet. (The one that looks like Mirajane's bracelet. But this one is light blue.)

"Perfect!" I said as I put it on me.

"You should head out now Lucy." Lily told me.

"Alright." I said as I looked at the time.

_**6:50 pm**_

I said goodbye to Lily and walked downstairs. "Father! I'm going out! I'll probably be back by...around 9 or 10 kay?" I yelled out to him as I closed the door.

I made my way to the park.

I took deep breaths to try and release the nervousness out.

It worked a little.

I finally reached the park and saw Natsu.

I blushed a little and I was extremely nervous.

I managed to called his name. "N...Natsu!"

He turned and waved back to me.

"H...hey...you look nice..." He said as he looked away. Blushing.

"T...thanks...you look good too..." I smiled. He was wearing a black T-shirt saying "Yo" in white letters. He was wearing jeans and sneakers.

"Um...is your cheek okay...? From that slap?" He asked.

I touched my cheek. Remembering what happened. "Yes! I am fine. Don't worry!" I smiled.

He smiled too.

"Soo...did you eat dinner yet?" I asked.

He shook his head. "You?"

I shook my head too. "You hungry?" I asked.

"A little. Let's go to a restaurant." He took my wrist and brought me to the street.

"W...where are we going?" I asked.

"How bout a café?" He asked.

"Sure." I said as I followed him.

"Here's my favorite. Lucky Love" He said as we arrived in front of it.

"Your favorite? It's my favorite too!" I said as I took his wrist and dragged him in.

The waiter took us to our table and gave us our menus.

"Hmm...I'll have the Lucky Meal." I said as I gave the waiter the menu back.

"I'll take the...Luve Special." He said as he smiled at me and handed the waiter the menu too.

The waiter nodded and left.

"So, do you go here often?" I asked.

"Y...yeah..." He said nervously.

"Why are you so nervous?" I asked with a worried face.

He was a little surprised at what I just asked him. "I...um...cause-" Just then our food arrived.

He was probably so relieved. "Let's eat!" He quickly said as he picked up his fork and ate his spaghetti.

"Uh...okay..." I said as I picked up my spoon and ate my soup.

I finished my soup and then I picked up my fork and ate my pasta.

He finished his spaghetti and ate his fried chicken pieces.

When we both finished we paid at the counter and left a tip.

I looked at the time.

_**8:00 pm.**_

_**Beep beep beep.**_

I was startled by the ring.

"Oh, sorry that was my phone." Natsu said as he answered his phone.

"Hello? What do you want?" He asked the person who asked.

_**Natsu's P.O.V**_

"It's me, Gray. I thought you were giving her to me! You dumbass."

"I ain't giving you a chance you idiot. She's mine." I told him.

"No way man! I'm still going to try. Just you wait." And with that he ended the call.

I put my phone away into my pocket and looked at Lucy. She blushed.

"W...what?" She asked.

I smiled. "Nothing. It's just that you look cute when you blush."

She blushed even more but she stayed quiet.

"_Come on Natsu...Say it..."_ I thought to myself.

I was going to say something. But I couldn't get it out. My throat was very dry all of a sudden.

Lucy seemed to notice me. "What's wrong?" She asked.

I opened my mouth to talk, but nothing came out.

She waited for an answer.

Finally something came out. "Nothing. Just thinking." I said quickly.

"You sure?" She asked with a worried face.

I nodded.

She walked around streets. Talking and laughing. I was really enjoying this.

"Wait here." I told her as I walked to a flower shop.

I went in and bought a rose.

I walked back to her. Holding the rose behind my back.

"Your back Natsu." She smiled.

"Here you go!" I said as I gave her the rose.

She was a little surprised. "Thanks Natsu!" She smiled and kissed me gently on the cheek.

I blushed. So did she.

"Lucy, I-" My phone rang again.

"What is it? I was in the middle of something important!" I said in an angry tone.

"Sorry Natsu, it's me Gray. I just wanted to know what your doing."

"Well, I am on a date with Lucy right now" I told him clearly.

She seemed to blush when I said that.

I smiled. "D...date? L...Lucy?"

"Yes. So back off you." I ended the call.

"Who was it?" She asked.

"Gray." I said as I took her hand and walked down the street.

"Nat-"

"Lu-" We both said at the same time.

"You go first." We both said again.

"You." We said again.

"No really you go first." I said.

"Fine we'll both say what we need to say kay?" She said.

"On the count of three." I said.

1...2...3...

"I love you." We both said as we blushed.

Our faces were inches from touching.

We both pulled away and looked at the ground.

"Uh...well I have to go now...um...so...b-" I cut her off with a hug and a kiss.

She kissed me back and wrapped her arms around my neck.

We pulled away a few minutes later.

"I'm sure your father won't mind hm?" I said as I pulled her in for another kiss.

"I'm sure my father will mind Natsu. Sorry but I'll see you ate school tomorrow kay?" She said as she leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips.

"I'll walk you home." I volunteered.

She smiled. "Sure!"

We walked to her house.

"We're here." She said as she turned around to face me.

"Oh...Well I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I leaned in and kissed her.

"Bye Natsu!" She smiled at me and walked inside.

I smiled and walked home.

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

_Tomorrow at lunch..._

I was talking to my friends at my table when Gajeel came over to me.

I turned around. "Hm...? Gajeel? Whats up?" I asked.

"So...I heard you went on a date with Natsu last night." He teased.

My friends were all surprised at me.

"YOU WENT ON A DATE WITH NATSU LAST NIGHT?" They all screamed at me. The whole school (Well the people in the cafeteria at least) looked at us.

I blushed.

"Lu-Chan! Did you have fun?" Levy teased.

"I'd be surprised if I didn't Levy!" I joked.

"Hey Levy, come over here." I told her.

She walked over to me and I leaned into her ear.

I whispered something into her ear and she jumped. Making her fall.

"Ahh!" She screamed.

Gajeel caught her.

I noticed that they were both blushing. I mean like who wouldn't? She was in his arms! They're faces inches from touching.

"Um...thank you Gajeel-kun..." She said in a shy voice.

"No prob." He grinned and walked away.

I smiled.

"Hey Levy, you should tell him!" I teased.

She blushed. "Tell him what?"

"Why you silly! That you love him!" I laughed.

"I do no-" I cut her off.

"You know you do!" I chuckled.

"I give Lu-Chan..." She sighed in defeat.

"Yes! I knew it all along! They way you look at him! You know he stares at you in class sometimes!" I laughed.

She was blushing like crazy now.

"Okay! Okay! I'll stop now!" I said as she walked back to her seat.

Then Levy gave me a signal telling me to come here.

"What?" I said as I leaned closer to her.

"You know, your close to Natsu and Wendy right?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"I want you to help me know him better. You know...think of a plan and stuff." She said as she blushed.

"Alright Levy! I'll help ya! Tomorrow. Big Tree. Lunch." I said as I walked back to my seat.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it! I would like to thank one of my reviewers for suggesting this! The Gajeel and Levy moment! Thank you Akiba of the Month for suggesting this idea! :D Please review!<p> 


	10. A Missing Natsu and a Worried Lucy

Alright, here you go guys! The tenth chapter! Let's see what's going to happen when Lucy tries to help Levy get to know Gajeel better! Enjoy! =3 In Lucy's P.O.V by the way.

Oh and also, I didn't put a last name on Wendy because I'm not sure if I should put Wendy Dragneel or just her real last name. So I left it like that XD

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

"_Hey Levy, you should tell him!" I teased._

_She blushed. "Tell him what?" _

"_Why you silly! That you love him!" I laughed._

"_I do no-" I cut her off._

"_You know you do!" I chuckled._

"_I give Lu-Chan..." She sighed in defeat._

"_Yes! I knew it all along! They way you look at him! You know he stares at you in class sometimes!" I laughed._

_She was blushing like crazy now._

"_Okay! Okay! I'll stop now!" I said as she walked back to her seat._

_Then Levy gave me a signal telling me to come here._

"_What?" I said as I leaned closer to her._

"_You know, you're close to Natsu and Wendy right?" She asked._

"_Yeah, why?" I asked._

"_I want you to help me know him better. You know...think of a plan and stuff." She said as she blushed._

"_Alright Levy! I'll help ya! Tomorrow. Big Tree. Lunch." I said as I walked back to my seat. _

_This was going to be fun._

* * *

><p>I was hiding behind a bush near the Big Tree.<p>

Today, I was going to help Levy, get to know Gajeel better.

_**To: Levy McGarden**_

_**From: Lucy Heartfillia**_

_**12:09 pm**_

_**xox_Levy~the~Bookworm_xox**_

_**U ready? He's going 2 come any minute now! Hurry! **_

_**To: Lucy Heartfillia**_

_**From: Levy McGarden**_

_**12:10 pm**_

_**xxx~Lucy_Heart~xxx**_

_**Yes! I'm on my way Lu-Chan.**_

I sighed.

"Lu-Chan!" I looked.

"Levy! Come on! Hurry! Lean on this tree or something! Act NORMAL!" I said to her as I hid behind the bush again.

She leaned on the tree and played with her phone.

"_Good enough..."_ I thought as I kept watching.

"Psstt...Levy..." I whispered.

"What?" She asked.

"Start walking and not paying attention. He's coming. Play with your phone. Make sure you bump into him! What ever you do, don't look up. Look down! Go now Levy!" I said as she nodded and walked down the path.

I kept watching.

Levy was walking down to the path and Gajeel was coming. He was alone. Good.

She played with her phone just like I told her to. Good.

I slowly and carefully crawled to the other bush and watched.

Bump. Was all I heard.

"Owe..." Levy said.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Gajeel said as he helped her up.

"T...thanks..." She said shyly.

"No problem, bookworm." He chuckled.

"Hey! Don't call me that!" She said in annoyance.

"You are a bookworm. Everytime I pass by the library I see you in the library." He grinned.

"..." She just stayed quiet.

"See ya in class. Bookworm." He walked passed her.

He dropped something. "H...hey! Gajeel-kun! You dropped your phone!" She yelled after him.

She picked it up and ran up to him.

"Y...you dropped your phone Gajeel-kun!" She said as she came up to him but tripped and fell into his arms.

"You okay, bookworm?" He asked as she got back up.

"Y...yes...Sorry about that! I just tripped!" She said quickly.

"It's fine." He said as she gave the phone back to him.

"Oh, thanks bookworm. Say...where's that girl who's always with you? Bookworm?" He asked as he put his phone back into his pocket.

"Oh...um...she has something to do..." She made up an excuse as she looked over to me.

I gave her thumbs up.

"Oh...okay, bookworm. See ya." He walked past her again.

"B...bye Gajeel-kun! S...see you in class!" She said as she waved back at him.

"Oh." He turned.

"W...what?" She asked.

"By the way, drop the kun please." He chuckled and walked back into the school.

I slowly came out. Making sure he didn't look at me.

"Levy! That was great!" I told her.

"Levy...?" I waved my hand in front of her.

"H...huh?" She snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh...Sorry!" She smiled nervously.

"I was certain, he would ask for your number!" I told her with disappointment.

"Well, Lu-Chan! There's next time right?" She smiled at me as she put an arm around me.

"Let's go to class Levy!" I smiled back.

_Ring Ring Ring..._

I closed my locker and happened to see Gajeel and Levy talking.

I smiled.

I walked to my next class, music.

I walked inside the class and sat down at my seat.

I felt someone tap my shoulder.

I turned around.

"Hey." It was Gray.

"Oh, hi Gray." I smiled.

"Did you enjoy your lunch?" He grinned.

"Yes." I said as I turned back to the teacher.

"Settle down students." Mr. Gildarts said as everyone sat back down to their seats.

"Today we'll be learning about the different notes and rhythms of music. There will be a quiz on Tuesday. So be sure to pay attention." He said as he began to write the notes I'm not that familiar with.

Today seemed to be going by fast.

Music went by like a snap.

Chemistry was fun today.

Business was okay. But it went by fast.

Am I glad.

It was after school.

I was walking home by myself today.

Wendy was busy with something after school.

I didn't see Natsu anywhere after school.

I sighed. I was a little worried about Natsu.

_**To: Natsu Dragneel**_

_**From: Lucy Heartfillia**_

_**3:43 pm**_

_**Hey Natsu. Where r u rite now? I didn't c u after school so I was worried. U ok?**_

I waited for a response. I kept walking and walking home. But he never replied.

I sighed. I was beginning to worry a lot now.

So I texted Wendy. She just got a phone yesterday.

_**To: Wendy **_

_**From: Lucy Heartfillia**_

_**3:50 pm.**_

_**xo~Wendy~ox**_

_**Hey Wendy, have u seen Natsu? I texted him and he didn't respond. I didn't see him after school anywhere either.**_

_**To: Lucy Heartfillia**_

_**From: Wendy**_

_**xxx~Lucy_Heart~xxx**_

_**No, sorry Lucy-Chan. Try calling him or go to our house. Maybe he's there. Good luck.**_

I quickly dialed Natsu's number right away after the message.

_After tone..._

I ended the call before it could say anything else.

I decided to go to his house.

_12 Cookie Rd..._

_Ding Dong..._

One of the maids opened the door.

"Hello Ms. Heartfillia. How may I help you today?" She asked.

"Hi, can you please call me Lucy? And is Natsu home? He didn't answer my call." I asked.

"Um...no I'm sorry Lucy-sama. Would you like to come in and sit down?" She asked me back.

"No thanks. Thanks Ms..." I stopped mid-way.

"Please just call me Alisa." She smiled.

"Thanks Alisa. Bye!" I smiled back and walked down the street.

_**To: Wendy**_

_**From: Lucy Heartfillia**_

_**4:00 pm.**_

_**xo~Wendy~ox**_

_**Sorry 2 bother u but Natsu's not picking up or home. :( **_

_**To: Lucy Heartfillia**_

_**From: Wendy**_

_**4:00 pm.**_

_**xxx~Lucy_Heart~xxx**_

_**It's okay Lucy-Chan, but if Natsu's not home than where is he? Check ur home! He might be there!**_

_**To: Wendy **_

_**From: Lucy Heartfillia**_

_**4:02 pm**_

_**xo~Wendy~ox**_

_**Thanks Wendy! If he's not there I'll text you back. I'll also text you back if I find him.**_

I quickly ran to my house.

Up ahead I could see someone lying on the floor.

As I got closer, I saw a pink blob of hair.

"Natsu!" I yelled his name.

No response.

I quickly texted Wendy.

_**To: Wendy**_

_**From: Lucy Heartfillia**_

_**4:10 pm**_

_**xo~Wendy~ox**_

_**WENDY! I FOUND HIM IN FRONT OF MY HOUSE! HE'S NOT MOVING! I'LL TAKE HIM IN2 MY HOUSE! DON'T WORRY!**_

I ran faster and shook him a little.

No response.

I picked him up and looked at his face.

No cuts, no bruises.

I carried him inside my house and told the maids what happened.

"Man, Natsu...Your pretty heavy..." I said as I slowly carried him upstairs.

I put him on my bed and noticed some bruises on his arms. A few cuts on his neck.

I sighed and went to get the first aid kit.

I got some clean paper towels and wet it.

Then I dabbed it carefully on his cuts and got some ice.

I put it in a small see through bag and placed it gently on his bruises.

I got a few bandages from the kit and put it on his cuts.

"There." I said as I put the first aid kit away.

Then I sat down on a chair and waited from him to wake up.

I ran my fingers down his hair. Just for fun.

Then I remembered that the ice was still on him. I quickly moved the ice somewhere else.

When the ice was almost melted I threw it away.

I sighed again.

Soon I put my arms on the bed and layed my head on my arms.

I yawned and fell asleep.

_**Natsu's P.O.V**_

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes.

"_Where am I?"_ I thought to myself.

It was still a little blurry.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

I noticed I had bandages on my neck.

I looked around and noticed a little bit of yellow hair.

I looked down at the bed and saw Lucy.

I smiled.

I looked around for a clock. Without moving out of the bed.

I found one and looked at it.

_**6:00 pm.**_

"It's that late already?" I said as I slowly moved out of the bed. Trying not to wake the sleeping girl up.

I noticed her phone was beeping.

I was afraid It would wake her up, so I checked it.

_**One New Message:**_

_**To: Lucy Heartfillia**_

_**From: Wendy**_

_**4:15 pm**_

_**Xo~Wendy~ox**_

_**U FOUND HIM? OK LUCY-CHAN! PLEASE TAKE GOOD CARE OF HIM UNTIL HE WAKES UP!**_

I smiled at the message.

"_So, she was that worried_?" I thought in my head as I looked at her.

She suddenly twitched and woke up.

She darted up.

"H...huh? Where'd Natsu go?" She said as she looked around.

"Natsu!" She said as she saw me.

She ran up to me and hugged me.

"Natsu! I was so worried! What happened? You never answered me, you never texted me back, and you weren't home either! Wendy didn't know where you were either!" She said as she buried herself in my chest.

I hugged her back and smiled. I told her what happened.

_**Flashback**_

_I was walking home. Since I didn't see Lucy anywhere, I thought she went home._

_Then when I was passing an alleyway, someone had pulled me in and started to hit me._

_I figured it was some sort of crazy person._

_I managed to kick him in the stomach and escape._

_I was injured pretty badly. So I figured that Lucy was home by now. _

_I slowly walked to her house._

_The pain in my stomach was getting more and more painful._

_When I reached her house, I collapsed._

_**Flashback end**_

"Did you see who it was?" She asked me.

"No, I couldn't see who it was. But I know he was a man." I said.

"Next time, you should CALL me or TEXT me Natsu!" She said as she hugged me again.

"Sorry..." I smiled at her.

"If I ever find out who it is, I'll beat him up for you!" She joked.

I laughed and said "Okay Luce!" I was joking too.

I'll text Wendy, saying your okay" She smiled and got her phone.

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

_**To: Wendy**_

_**From: Lucy Heartfillia**_

_**6:15 pm**_

_**xo~Wendy~ox**_

_**He's ok Wendy! He was beaten up by a man :o But he's fine right now. Do you want him to come home or something?**_

_**To: Lucy Heartfillia**_

_**From: Wendy**_

_**6:15 pm**_

_**xxx~Lucy_Heart~xxx**_

_**Thank god he's ok! Thanks for taking care of him Lucy-Chan! Mama and Papa wants him back home.**_

_**To: Wendy**_

_**From: Lucy Heartfillia**_

_**6:16 pm**_

_**xo~Wendy~ox**_

_**Ok :)**_

"Natsu, Wendy says that your parents want you home right away." I said as I put my phone back on the side table.

"Alright. Thanks for everything Luce." He said as he hugged me.

"You're welcome Natsu. I'll walk you to outside." I volunteered and smiled at him.

"Okay Luce." He smiled back at me.

We walked downstairs and walked outside.

"Bye Natsu." I smiled.

"Bye Luce." He hugged me and kissed me gently on the lips.

Then he smiled and walked back home.

I walked back inside.

"Lucy-sama, was he your boyfriend?" Mrs. Sugar asked me.

"Yes, he was." I smiled as I walked back upstairs.

_**Natsu's P.O.V**_

I got my keys and opened the door.

"Natsu!" Wendy came running over to me.

"Hey Wen." I smiled.

"I'm glad your okay! Your so lucky! You got to go to Lucy-Chan's again!" She complained.

"I'm sure you can go to her house again, sometime soon." I said as I walked upstairs.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed! Please review! I hope can fit Freed or Alzack in the next chapter. XD If you have any ideas please tell me! I will be glad to use it!<p> 


	11. Cell Phones

Eleventh chapter is up! I hope you enjoy! In Lucy's P.O.V.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously<strong>_

"_You're welcome Natsu. I'll walk you to outside." I volunteered and smiled at him._

"_Okay Luce." He smiled back at me._

_We walked downstairs and walked outside._

"_Bye Natsu." I smiled._

"_Bye Luce." He hugged me and kissed me gently on the lips._

_Then he smiled and walked back home._

_I walked back inside. _

"_Lucy-sama, was he your boyfriend?" Mrs. Sugar asked me._

"_Yes, he was." I smiled as I walked back upstairs._

_**Natsu's P.O.V**_

_I got my keys and opened the door._

"_Natsu!" Wendy came running over to me._

"_Hey Wen." I smiled._

"_I'm glad your okay! Your so lucky! You got to go to Lucy-Chan's again!" She complained._

"_I'm sure you can go to her house again, sometime soon." I said as I walked upstairs._

* * *

><p>I woke up at 6:30 am the next day.<p>

"Ah...it's finally Friday!" I said as I sat up and went into the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth and took a hot bath.

Then I opened my closet and changed into my uniform.

"Come on Lily, let's eat breakfast." I said as I picked her up and walked downstairs.

I ate breakfast and went back upstairs to get my bag and a few other things.

I looked at the clock.

_**8:14 am.**_

"I guess we should head out now." I told Lily as I put down my bag and unzipped it.

Lily jumped into my bag and then I zipped my bag back. Leaving a little bit of space for Lily to breathe.

"I'm off Father!" I yelled as I closed the door.

I walked down the street and saw Wendy.

"Wendy!" I called her name.

She turned around and waved.

"Lucy-Chan!" She yelled back.

I ran up to her and walked with her to school.

"Your early today Lucy-Chan." She smiled at me.

"I know, I never wake up this early but...I woke up anyways so yeah..." I said as I smiled back.

We talked and talked. Then we both bumped into someone.

"Owe..." We both said.

"Oh, I'm sorry guys...hey! Aren't you Wendy? Natsu's and Gajeel's sister?" We both looked up.

It was two boys that looked like the same age as Natsu and Gajeel.

One of them had black hair that ended at his neck. His eyes were black.

The other had long green hair and aqua eyes.

I kind of recognized them. "Eh? Aren't you...Alzack and...Freed?" I asked the as I stood up and helped Wendy up.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" They asked.

"Oh, Mira and Bisca were talking about you guys. How you two wer-" I stopped after that. Remembering that I would keep a secret.

"Oh. Then you must be Lucy...Lucy Heartfillia." Freed said.

"Yes." I replied.

"So, your Natsu's and Gajeel's sister right Wendy?" Alzack asked Wendy.

"Y...yes. I am." She said shyly.

"Want to walk to school together then?" Alzack asked.

"Sure, why not?" We both said at the same time.

We looked at each other and laughed.

_**Mirajane's P.O.V**_

"Man, oh man! I am super late!" I said as I hurried and changed into my uniform.

I quickly grabbed my school bag and put it on.

Then I grabbed my phone and ran out the door.

I ran to school and went inside.

I checked the time.

_**8:40 am.**_

"Oh, no!" I said as I rushed to my locker and gathered by things.

I ran down the hallway. Going to my first class.

Then I looked at my time again.

_**8:45 am.**_

_Ring Ring Ring..._

Then I bumped into someone.

My phone fell on the floor.

"Owee..." I said.

"Oh, my I am so sorry Mirajane!" I looked up to see who it was.

"F...Freed-kun?" I said in surprise.

"I am sorry, I am in a rush..." I said.

"It's fine." He smiled and helped me up.

I went to get my phone.

So did he.

"You have the same phone as me." He said.

"O...oh?" I looked down at my phone and his.

"Well see you in class Mirajane." He grinned and walked to class.

I made sure my phone was okay. So I opened it.

"T...this is not mine...this is F...Fred-kun's!" I said as I looked around.

He had already left.

I decided to be nosy and check around his phone.

"Here's his notes..." I said to myself as I began walking upstairs.

My eyes widened as soon as I read his notes.

I quickly closed the phone and stuffed it in my pocket.

"I can't believe what I just read..." I said blushing.

I suddenly remembered that I was late.

I rushed into my classroom.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" I said as I opened the door.

"Mirajane, there you are. Please take a seat." Mr. Scropio said.

I took a seat beside Freed and blushed.

"F...Fred-kun...Um...I have your phone right now...we must of switched it by accident when we fell. He...here..." I said as I took his phone out.

His eyes widened as soon as I finished saying my sentence.

"Y...you didn't read anything did you?" He asked as he quickly swiped his phone away from me and gave me mine back.

"N...no..." I lied.

He sighed in relief. "I'm glad..." He said.

"Y...you didn't read anything in mine did you?" I asked him back.

"Umm...No...I did not check on it yet." He nervously said.

"Oh, okay." I smiled.

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

_Lunch..._

I was making my way to the cafeteria when I accidentally saw Levy and Gajeel catching some kisses with each other.

"Umm..." I felt a little disturbed.

Not that I minded.

It was just the way they were doing it...

So I quickly walked away and went into the cafeteria.

I finished eating my lunch.

Levy and Gajeel had came back from their "business"

We were all talking to each other.

Guys and girls.

They introduced each other and so did the others who didn't know each other.

We were all laughing and happy.

I sighed in my head and looked out at the cafeteria window.

The sky was clear and blue.

"_Mama...I'm so happy I've transferred here...I'm making so much friends! I've only been in this school for 2-3 weeks and I'm so happy! I even got myself a boyfriend!"_ I quietly giggled so no one heard me.

"Luce come on, lunch is over." I snapped out of my thoughts and followed him into the hall way.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Oh, it's nothing really. I was just thinking." I told him.

"Oh okay." He said as he went over to his locker and got his things ready for class.

I went over to my locker and got my things.

I went to the music class and sat down at my seat.

_After school..._

I waited for Natsu and Wendy so we could walk home together.

"Lucy-Chan!" I turned.

"Oh, hey Wendy, Natsu." I waved to them and smiled.

They walked up to me and we walked home together.

"Bye." We all said to each other and they went into their street while I went to my street.

When I reached home I went upstairs in put my bag on the ground.

I unzipped my bag and let Lily out.

"How was your day Lucy?" She asked as she jumped out.

"Tiring." I told her as I plopped on the bed.

"I was so bored in your bag today. You forgot to put something for me to play with today." She told me.

"I forgot, sorry Lily. I'll remember tomorro-I mean on Monday." I said as I sat up and did my homework.

"It's okay Lucy." She smiled at me and curled up on my bed.

"Sleepy Lily?" I asked.

She slowly nodded.

"I''ll wake you up when it's din din." I smiled at her as she fell asleep.

"Kawaii." I told myself.

* * *

><p>Kawaii~Cute<p>

I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter is about Freed and Mirajane together :) Please review.

P.S. I'm not sure how many chapters there are going to be. But I'm planning to have either 19 or 20 chapters for the whole story. :)

**Warning: Spoilers below, read at your own risk.**

**Couples Appearing:**

Freed x Mirajane- Chapter 11, 12 and maybe 13.

Gray x Juvia- Maybe Chapter 13, for sure chap 14.

Alzack x Bisca- Chapter 15.

Elfman x Evergreen? – Chapter 16, 17 and maybe 18.

Lucy x Natsu- Couple.

Levy x Gajeel- Couple. But needs to tell people.

Jellal x Erza- Chapter 19.

And that's all the couples that I'm going to include in this story. :D


	12. The Notice

This is the twelfth chapter of this story! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

_I waited for Natsu and Wendy so we could walk home together._

"_Lucy-Chan!" I turned._

"_Oh, hey Wendy, Natsu." I waved to them and smiled._

_They walked up to me and we walked home together._

"_Bye." We all said to each other and they went into their street while I went to my street._

_When I reached home I went upstairs in put my bag on the ground._

_I unzipped my bag and let Lily out._

"_How was your day Lucy?" She asked as she jumped out._

"_Tiring." I told her as I plopped on the bed._

"_I was so bored in your bag today. You forgot to put something for me to play with today." She told me._

"_I forgot, sorry Lily." I said as I sat up and did my homework._

* * *

><p>It was lunch at school and I couldn't help but see Mirajane always stare at Freed and blush a little.<p>

I leaned in closer to her ear.

"You like him don't you?" I asked.

She blushed like a tomato.

"No!" She said quickly and she leaned out.

"Oh come on! I can keep a secret! Whenever I look over at you, I always see you staring at Freed!" I teased.

"N...no! It's not like that Lucy! I wasn't staring at him I was staring at something else!"

"And what were you STARING at exactly?" I asked.

"I...er...um..." She was in a loss of words.

"Can't say anything? I'll finish it for you. I was staring at Freed-kun because I like him and he's so hot!" I laughed at my attempt to pretend to talk like Mirajane.

"N...No way Lucy! Just because I was staring at him doesn't mean I like him!" She said back.

"Oh? So you admitted it!" I told her.

"S...so? It's not like I like him!" She said quickly.

"Come on, tell me!" I said as I leaned in closer.

"I do NOT I repeat NOT like him." She said as she bit into her sandwich.

I gave a look of disappointment and ate my soup again.

After a while I leaned in and said "But really, you should tell him soon!"

She then looked at me and said "Eventually Lucy...Eventually..."

I smiled.

_Ring ring ring..._

I was making my way to music when I overheard Freed and Mirajane talking.

"Freed-kun...erm...remember when I said I didn't read anything from your cellphone?" She said.

"Y...yeah?" He said nervously.

"We...well, I lied...I read something that I wasn't suppose to read...and I was really surprised that you liked me too..." She admitted shyly.

"Y...you read it? I mean like- wait...you like me too?" He asked.

"Um...yes...I...erm...like you too!" And with that I giggled and went up the stairs to my class.

After school I went up to Mirajane and told her that I heard what they were talking about after lunch.

She was blushing but she finally admitted that she did.

I was so happy for her. "Congratulations Mira! You took my advice!" I giggled.

"Yes Lucy, I took your advice." She said.

"So, are you two dating now? Official? Boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked.

"I...I guess...I have a date today at 7:30 pm today. Sorry Lucy I can't talk now, gotta get home and prepare! I'll tell you how it goes tomorrow kay?" And with that she left and I walked home.

I sighed and plopped down onto my bed.

"Lily, I'm so happy for Mirajane!" I said as I looked over to Lily.

"Me too, Lucy." She said as she went back to what she was doing.

"Ahh...I'm so bored!" I yelled out.

_Ring..._

My phone ringed.

I answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Luce, can I come over today? I'm bored." Natsu asked.

"Sure Natsu, I'm bored too. I'll be waiting." I said.

"Kay Luce, thanks a lot and I was wondering if I could have some more of your delicious brownies?"

"Sure Natsu, anything for you." I chuckled.

"Thanks Luce, I'm on my way. I can see your house from here."

"Your already on your way? Wow! See you Natsu!"

"I love you Luce."

"Love you too Natsu. Bye." I said as I ended the call.

I put my phone down and went downstairs.

I quickly glanced out the window and didn't see Natsu yet.

So I went into the kitchen and got out some brownies.

I walked over to the couch and was about to sit down when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." I told my maid.

I opened the door and saw Natsu.

"Natsu!" I said as I hugged him.

"Hey Luce." He hugged me back.

"Here's those brownies I said I'd give you." I said as I gave it to him.

"Thanks! You're the best!" He said as I led him inside.

He ate the brownies and his mouth was a little crummy.

I giggled at this.

I got a napkin and wiped it away.

"Twanks Wuce." He said as he gulped down his brownie.

"You're welcome Natsu." I smiled at him.

He smiled back and suddenly carried me upstairs bridal style.

"Hey Natsu! Put me down!" I whined.

He opened my door to my room and put me down on my bed.

"Finally you put me down." I rolled my eyes.

He laughed at me.

"Hey! What's so funny?" I asked.

"Did you see the way you acted when I picked you up?" He laughed even more.

I crossed my arms together and just waited until he stopped laughing.

"S...sorry!" He wiped away a tear from his eyes.

"It's okay Natsu." I smiled.

"So, what do you want to do?" He asked.

"I don't know...what do you want to do?" I asked.

"How about...we just do this?" He said.

"Do wh-" I couldn't finish my sentence. His lips crashed into mine and I was already kissing him back.

I was melting away in the kiss so much that I didn't notice that Lily had already left the room and closed the door behind her.

After a few minutes he broke the kiss and I said "Natsu, you taste like brownies!" I giggled.

"So? It's so good!" He chuckled as he pulled me in for some more.

He wrapped his arms around my hips this time and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

His tongue swirled around my tongue and was playing around with it.

His tongue tasted like brownies which made it even more better.

He pushed me down onto the bed gently and we stayed like that for a whole 5 minutes.

Until someone cleared their throat.

We broke away and looked at the door.

"Erm...Mr. Heartfillia wants you to his office right now. I'm sorry to bother you right now Ms. Lucy." Mrs. Sugar said.

"Oh, um okay." I said as I got up.

"I'll be back Natsu. Wait here." I said as I kissed him gently on the lips and went downstairs.

I went stood in front of his office and knocked.

"Come In Lucy." I heard him say.

I opened the door and saw him staring at the window.

"Father, you called?" I asked as I stepped in and closed the door behind me.

"Yes, please Lucy sit." He turned around and sat down on his chair.

I walked forward and sat down.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"So Lucy, I heard you are now dating Natsu Dragneel am I correct?" He asked.

"Yes father, why do you ask?" I was getting more and more curious by the moment.

"Because, I'd like you to move there." He said with a calm face.

"W...why? You don't want me here?" I asked. I felt a little offended.

Then I remembered that part of the conversation when Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel came over.

_**Flashback**_

"_How about 500,000000 J?"_

"_Hmm….It's a deal."_

"_I'll send her to you after I receive the money."_

"_Are you sure about this?"_

"_Yes I am 100% sure. I am really in need of the money right now. I have no other choice."_

"_In that case…Alright. I'll be sure to take good care her. I'm sure she'll understand."_

_**Flashback End**_

I wondered if it had anything to do with it.

"No, no Lucy. Don't take it the wrong way. It's only temporarily. You can still visit if you want." He said in the middle of my thoughts.

"O...oh? How long am I staying there for?" I asked as I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Um...Probably a year or two. You can stay there for as long as you want after." He said.

"Oh alright father! When will I be going?" I asked curiously.

"Tomorrow. You and Natsu and if they want, Gajeel and Wendy could stay and help you settle in."

"What about school?" I asked worried about the load of homework.

"Oh that. You will not be going to school on that day. I talked to the principal and your teachers said they weren't going to teach much on that day so don't worry." He simply said.

"And also Wendy and Gajeel already know of this right now. Their parents are explaining it to them right now."

"Oh." Was all I said before I got up and walked to the door.

"I'll start packing then." I smiled and left.

I walked upstairs quietly and entered my bedroom.

Trying to sneak up on Natsu.

I didn't see him anywhere inside so I figured he would be out in the balcony.

I walked there quietly and saw him there.

I smiled and then hugged him.

I covered his eyes and asked "Guess who?"

"Luce!" He said as He turned around and hugged me.

"What'd he say?" He asked.

"Oh yeah! That! Natsu, he said that he'd like me to your house or something for a year or two. I don't know. I'm coming tomorrow I think. He said your parents already agreed to this." I said happily.

"R...really?" He asked.

I nodded happily.

"Yay!" He twirled me around and laughed happily.

"Wee!" I laughed with him.

We pulled me in for kiss and then said "Let's start packing Luce." He picked me up and gently put me on the bed.

I smiled and went in to my closet.

I found my luggage and opened it up.

I opened my closet and drawers and cabinets.

Except for one of my drawers.

"Why aren't you opening that?" He asked as he pointed at the unopened drawer.

"Oh, I'm planning on packing that in the morning." I smiled.

"Okay." He said.

We packed the necessary things I needed and wanted and put aside the luggage.

I plopped on to the bed beside Natsu.

"That was tiring huh Natsu?" I asked as I turned to face him.

He was already fast asleep.

I smiled and kissed him gently on the cheek.

I got my blanket and put it gently on him.

I looked at the time.

_**6:30 pm**_

"_Oh yeah! It's almost time for Mirajane's date! I better call her to make sure she's doing good!"_ I thought in my head as I reached to my phone and went into the balcony to talk so I wouldn't disturb Natsu.

I dialed Mirajane's number and a few seconds later she picked up.

"Hey Lucy, what's up?" She asked.

"So how's it going with the date thing?" I asked.

"Oh I'm just about done. I'm just doing finishing touches right now. Can't talk now bye!" And with that she ended her call.

I giggled softly and went back inside.

"Lu...cy...Mmm...Com...he..re...Mmm..." I heard Natsu mumbling in his little dream.

I couldn't help but smile.

I put my phone away and quickly opened the unopened drawer. I quickly packed my undergarments, panties, bra's and towels.

I looked at Natsu. He was still asleep. I smiled and closed my luggage.

I put it aside and went over to Natsu.

I played with his hair with my fingers and watching his funny little expressions made me giggle.

"Hehe...Lu...op it! Mmm...It tic..ky!" He said in his sleep.

I giggled and stopped playing with his hair and I just waited for him to wake up and continued to look at him giggling.

A few minutes later he woke up.

"Oh hey Luce...How long was I sleeping?" He asked.

I looked at the clock.

_**6:45 pm**_

"About 15 minutes or so." I said.

"Oh ok. Sorry I fell asleep. I was tired." He chuckled nervously.

"It's okay Natsu. I'd do that too." I smiled.

"Well, I think I have to go now..." He said sadly.

"Aww...Okay. I'll walk you out." I said as I stood up and offered my hand to help him stand.

He gladly accepted it and smiled.

We walked down the stairs and he got his shoes on while I went into the kitchen and grabbed a few more brownies.

I quickly walked back to the door and we went walked outside.

We stopped at the front and I gave him more brownies.

"Thanks Luce, see you!" He said as he took it and kissed me on the lips.

I kissed him back and we pulled away 1 minute after.

"Bye Natsu." I smiled and we went home.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter is about Mirajane and Freed :D Also more NALU moments! Please review! If you have any ideas please feel free to tell me :) I will be glad to put it down!<p> 


	13. Mirajane's and Freed's Nervous Date

I hope you enjoy the thirteenth chapter! :D Let's see what's going to happen in Freed's and Mirajane's date! =3 P.S: I don't even know if Tokyo's Town square is even real or not. I made it up XD if it is real, it's not mine :P

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

_I giggled and stopped playing with his hair and I just waited for him to wake up and continued to look at him giggling._

_A few minutes later he woke up._

"_Oh hey Luce...How long was I sleeping?" He asked._

_I looked at the clock._

_**6:45 pm**_

"_About 15 minutes or so." I said._

"_Oh ok. Sorry I fell asleep. I was tired." He chuckled nervously._

"_It's okay Natsu. I'd do that too." I smiled._

"_Well, I think I have to go now..." He said sadly._

"_Aww...Okay. I'll walk you out." I said as I stood up and offered my hand to help him stand._

_He gladly accepted it and smiled._

_We walked down the stairs and he got his shoes on while I went into the kitchen and grabbed a few more brownies._

_I quickly walked back to the door and we went walked outside._

_We stopped at the front and I gave him more brownies._

"_Thanks Luce, see you!" He said as he took it and kissed me on the lips._

_I kissed him back and we pulled away 1 minute after._

"_Bye Natsu." I smiled and we went home._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mirajane's P.O.V<strong>_

It was 7:15 pm now.

I was all ready and set to go.

I was very, very nervous.

I quickly opened the door and closed the door behind me.

"_Calm Mira...calm..."_ I said as I called Freed. (Yes, she has his phone number)

As I was waiting for him to pick up I thought in my head _"Is this what Lucy feels all the time before they started dating when she was with Natsu?"_

"Hello?" I jumped a little when he said that.

"O...oh hey Freed-k...Kun! Um it's me M...Mira! Where are you um right n...now?" I nervously said.

"Oh...erm hey Mira...I...I am at Tokyo's Town s...square right now...Ihopetoseeyousoon!" And then he ended the call.

"Tokyo's Town square...but...but that's DOWNTOWN!" I yelled.

I panicked.

A lot of questions in my head right now.

How am I going to get there? Will I make it? HELP!

Then I tried calming myself down.

I quickly called a taxi and waited.

5 minutes later the taxi came and I hoped in as fast as I could and told him to go to Tokyo's Town square.

When the taxi stopped I glanced at my time.

_**7:30 pm.**_

The driver said "We're here. That'll be 150 J please"

I quickly took out 150 J and left.

I walked as fast as I could to the fountain.

I stood there and waited.

Then a rose appeared in front of my face.

"Hey Mira." He said nervously.

"O...Oh hey Freed-kun." I replied nervously.

"Is this for me?" I asked.

He nodded.

I smiled and took it from him.

"Thanks!" I kissed him on the cheek and we both blushed.

"Your welcome." He smiled back.

"So...where do you want to eat? Your choice." He said politely.

"Erm...I don't know. Where do you want eat? You pick." I said.

"Okay." He took my wrist gently and we started to walk around the streets.

Then we suddenly stopped and I looked up.

**Mignon Aime**

"_What does that mean?"_ I wondered in my head.

I knew what aime meant. It meant love or like. But I had forgotten what mignon meant.

We went inside and the waiter brought us to our table.

We ordered our food and the waiter left.

We didn't say anything to each other and avoided our eyes.

"Erm...so uh...What's your favorite color?" I asked.

I felt so stupid.

"Um...green, yours?" (I made it up. Not sure if it is, there you go.)

"Green huh? Mine's white." I smiled.

"Why white?" He asked confused.

"I knew you'd ask that. Well you see, white is actually very pretty. Usually when things glitter it sparkles white. Erm...It's white. It's everywhere. It's like you get to start a new thing. Just like paper! And um...It's light. It make's things lighter! When you look up at the sun, it shines white right? S...Sorry I can't really explain it well. I guess I just don't know how to explain it." I said.

"Oh...well I think it's a pretty good explaination." He said as our food arrived.

"Enjoy." The waiter said as he left.

"Real...really? You really think so?" I asked.

He nodded. "Well? Let's eat then!"

I nodded and we ate our food happily.

We talked and laughed and ate.

It was fun.

"Ha, ha Freed-kun! You're so funny!" I laughed.

He laughed at this too.

He made a weird face by accident and I started to laugh so now he's doing it on purpose.

"I win." He said as he smiled.

I smiled back.

We paid the waiter and walked around town.

When it was getting late so I called a taxi.

In a couple of minutes a taxi came.

"So where will you be going?" I asked.

"Home. In another taxi." He said.

"Oh okay well bye. See you tomorrow." I smiled and turned.

"Oh and thanks for the rose. I like it. I loved the date today." I said as I turned around to face him.

"Bye!" I smiled and kissed him very quickly on the lips.

I turned around and went into the taxi.

I opened the window and said quickly before the taxi left.

"I love you Freed!" I admitted.

He was quite stunned by that but he replied back.

"Love you too Mira..." He blushed and walked away somewhere else.

I closed the window and blushed.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! Sorry if this chapter was shorter than the other ones!<p>

**French Translations**

Mignon~ Sweet

Aime~ Love/Like


	14. Moving In

Here's the fourteenth chapter! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Previously:<span>_**

_"Oh okay well bye. See you tomorrow." I smiled and turned._

_"Oh and thanks for the rose. I like it. I loved the date today." I said as I turned around to face him._

_"Bye!" I smiled and kissed him very quickly on the lips._

_I turned around and went into the taxi._

_I opened the window and said quickly before the taxi left._

_"I love you Freed!" I admitted._

_He was quite stunned by that but he replied back._

_"Love you too Mira..." He blushed and walked away somewhere else._

_I closed the window and blushed._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's P.O.V<strong>_

I woke up at 8:30 am on the next day.

I rubbed my eyes and climbed out of bed.

"Yay! No school! But I have to hurry and get ready to go to Natsu's!" I said as I quickly got a towel and my undergarments.

I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and then took a bath.

"Ah...This is just what I need to start the day..." I said relaxed.

An hour later I stepped out and dried myself.

I put on my casual clothes.

I wore a blue mini dress with some sparkly heart designs on the bottom right side of the dress.

A white leggings and light blue butterfly earrings.

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled.

I stepped out of the bathroom and looked up.

"Natsu?" I said as I saw him sleeping on my bed.

He was wearing a white T-shirt and green cargo pants.

I quietly made my way to the vanity and put on my blusher and mascara.

Then I combed my hair neatly and got up and went over to my bed.

I sat down and played with his hair again.

I giggled.

Then he moved to my side and his arms pulled me in.

"Ah!" I yelled as I fell in his arms.

He snuggled me closer to his chest and his arms wrapped around my stomach.

"Natsu...Natsu...Natsu!" I called his name.

I tried to break free but he was too strong.

So I sighed and nuzzled into his neck.

He was warm and cuddly.

Then he woke up.

"H...huh?" He released me.

"Oh hey Natsu." I said as I looked up at him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I think I should be asking you that. But I just got out of the bathroom and then I went over to you. But then you pulled me in and cuddled me like a pillow!" I said.

"Hehe! Sorry Luce." He said as he put an arm behind his neck.

"It's okay Natsu." I smiled.

"So what brings you here so early?" I asked.

"Early? It's 10:00 am Luce!" He said.

"Well I thought you would come at around 10:30 or something." I said as I rolled my eyes.

He chuckled and sat up.

"So, when are we going to your house?" I asked as I sat up.

"I dunno. I'll ask." He reached for his phone.

"You mean you just came here for no apparent reason?" I asked.

"Yup." He grinned at me and pressed random numbers.

"Yo Gajeel, when's Luce moving in?" He asked.

"Oh okay hold on." He turned my head towards me.

"He said whenever." He told me.

"Oh okay I guess I could come now." I said.

"Kay."

"She said she could come now."

"See ya Gajeel." Then he tucked his phone into his pocket.

"Well let's get moving then Luce." He said as we stood up.

I walked over to my luggage and dragged it along into the hallway.

"Well are you coming are not Natsu?" I asked as I turned my head towards him.

"Wow Luce are you really that eager to come live with me?" He chuckled.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and turned my head.

I jumped back a little when I turned my head and saw my maid right in front of my face.

I stepped back and asked "Yes?"

"Ms. Lucy would you like help with that?" She asked.

"Erm...sure?"

She picked it up and brought it downstairs.

Then she gave it back to me and smiled.

"Please enjoy your stay at Mr. Dragneel's Lucy." She said with a sad smile.

"Thanks Mrs. Sugar. I will. I'll come by and visit sometimes" I smiled happily at her.

"Goodbye Lucy!" She said as she opened the door for us.

"Lily! Let's go!" I called my cat over.

She flew over with her mini luggage.

"Bye. Please take care of father for me." I said as we walked out to the front yard.

She closed the door when Lily walked out the door.

When we arrived in front of Natsu's house, I heard the front door open.

"Lucy-chan! You're here!" Wendy said as she came out and hugged me.

"Hey Wendy!" I smiled.

"Come on Lucy-chan, let me show you your room!" She said in a bubbly voice as she dragged me inside.

We walked upstairs and turned a few corners and then we finally arrived at my temporarily room.

It was right beside Natsu's room.

"This is it Luce." Natsu said as he opened the door.

I stepped in a looked around.

It was amazing. Beautiful.

It had a balcony and a walk-in closet.

It had a big and comfy bed along with a 3 sided vanity mirror.

It had its own 3 piece bathroom inside and it had extra drawers and cabinets.

The room was very big. It even had a time and a lamp on the side table.

There was a mini cat bed near my bed.

"Wow...amazing..." I said as my eyes glittered.

"I thought you'd like it Lucy-chan!" Wendy said as she smiled.

"Thanks guys! You're the best!" I said as I smiled.

"You're welcome Lucy!" They both said

"You eat yet?" Natsu asked.

"No you?"

"Nope."

I looked at the time.

_**10:30 am**_

"Let's leave her alone for a minute. She needs to un-pack and stuff." Wendy said as she pushed Natsu out.

"Have fun un-packing Lucy-Chan!" She teased as she closed the door behind her.

I sighed quietly and opened all the drawers and cabinets.

Then I layed my luggage on the ground and opened it.

I un-packed all my clothes into the drawers, cabinets and the walk-in closet.

I closed the cabinet doors and the walk-in closet door.

Then I slid the drawer doors back in.

I put my luggage in a storage closet and plopped onto my bed.

I sighed and looked at the time.

_**11:01 am**_

"You done un-packing Lily?" I asked.

"Yup! All done! I was done a long time ago. All I brought along with me were a few casual and fancy clothes, a few accessories, my favorite food, my money and your brownies." She said.

"Oh. So where'd you put it?" I asked.

She pointed beside her bed.

I didn't notice at first but when I looked carefully, there was a mini closet beside the cat bed.

"Oh wow, I didn't notice it. I guess it blended in with the wall." I laughed nervously.

"I guess it does." She said.

Then I heard a knock on my door.

"Luce, you done un-packing?" I heard Natsu's voice.

"Yes Natsu. You can come in if you want." I said as I sat up.

He opened the door and closed it behind him.

"So, you enjoying your room so far?" He asked.

"I guess. It's very relaxing." I smiled.

"That's good." He said.

"Where'd Wendy go?" I asked.

"Oh she's downstairs with Happy, Charle and Lily." He said.

"Lily?" I looked at where Lily was standing.

"_But she's right there_." I thought. I was confused.

"Oh, Pantherlily. We call him Lily for short." He explained.

"Ohh...well you see, Lily's real name is actually Lilia. But I call her Lily for short too." I smiled.

"Oh! Well I guess there's two Lily's in the house then!" He laughed.

"I guess I could call Lily by her real name then." I said.

"It's that's okay with you then go ahead Luce."

"I wonder how Mira-chan and Freed-kun is doing right now?" I said.

"You want to know how FREED is doing right now?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

"No, no, no Natsu! That's not what I meant. I meant how Mira-chan and Freed-kun is doing with their relationship." I explained quickly.

"Oh...wait, Mirajane and Freed are dating?" He asked shocked.

"Oh yeah, they went out yesterday. I thought you knew." I said.

"I never thought this day would come." He said.

"Me either." I giggled.

I leaned in closer to Natsu's ear and whispered "Is Gajeel dating Levy yet?"

"I don't know, to be honest he hasn't said anything about his relationship or anything."

"Well one day when I was going to the cafeteria, I saw them kissing each other in a corner!" I said as I giggled.

"Like this?" He said as crashed his lips on mine, making me tumble down onto the bed.

I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck while he wrapped his hands around my waist.

_Knock, knock, knock..._

We pulled away from each other and I went to open the door.

"Gajeel?" I said. I was surprised to see him here.

"Yo Gajeel, we were in the middle of doing something!" Natsu complained.

"Sorry dude but Levy's looking for her."

"Levy? Shouldn't she just call my cell-phone?" I asked confused.

I went downstairs and picked up the phone.

"Hey Lev, what's up?" I asked.

"Lu-chan! Why aren't you, Wendy, Natsu or Gajeel at school?" She asked.

"Sorry Levy, father said I had to move to Natsu's house for now cause of something."

"And for that you guys get to miss out? No fair Lu-chan! No fair!" She whined.

"Life's never fair Levy!" I teased.

"Oh and Lev, why didn't you call me on my cell-phone?" I asked.

"Oh that's because you didn't pick up."

"Really? I didn't hear it ring or vibrate. It must've ran out of batteries then. Sorry."

"That's okay Lu-chan!"

Then I whispered "Hey Lev, how come you never told us that you and Gajeel were dating?"

"I...wha...erm...Sorry Lu-chan, my mom's calling me." She quickly said.

"Your mom? You're at school, girl! So what, your mom's at school with you?" I laughed.

"Wha...no! I said my mom's CALLING me on the phone!"

"Oh well, you should've said it more specifically Levy! Alright see ya on Monday then!"

"Bye Lu-chan!" And with that she ended the call.

"Her mom was at school with her?" Wendy asked as she giggled.

"Haha! No I thought that too but she said she was calling her on the phone." I explained as I giggled too.

"Ohh..." She said as she went back playing with Happy, Charles, Lilia, and Lily.

I went back upstairs and into my temporarily room.

I opened the door and said "Natsu, I'm b-" I looked up and saw him right in front of me.

I jumped back a little.

"Oh hey Nat-" I was cut off by his lips crashing into mine.

He pulled me into the room and kicked the door closed with his foot.

"I...wasn't...done...with...you...yet..." He said in between kisses.

I wrapped my hands around his neck and head while he wrapped his hands around my waist.

He carried me to the bed, bridal style without breaking the kiss.

He took off my shirt, revealing my tank top.

He groaned with he saw my tank top.

"What, think I would just wear that?" I pointed to my mini dress.

"Luce, you're so mean!" He whined.

I rolled my eyes as his lips crashed into my lips again.

He broke the kiss after a minute or two and took his shirt off.

His bare chest was on top of my body. (with the tank top on her)

Then Gajeel, Lilia and Wendy came rushing in.

"Lu-"

"Na-" They all said at the same time.

Then they stopped and just looked at us in shock.

We broke the kiss and sat up.

"Sorry..." Wendy said as she and Lilia walked back out.

"*Cough* *Cough* Um...sorry to interrupt but lunch is ready...*Cough* *Cough*" Gajeel said as he pretended to cough and walked out the door, closing it as he walked out.

We both stared at each other in silence for a while.

"Uhh...I guess we should go down?" I said.

"Sure, if you want." He grinned.

I put my mini dress back on while he put his shirt back on.

I fixed my hair a little and waited for him.

"Let's go Luce." He said as he opened the door.

We walked downstairs and sat down.

"Lucy-Chan, sorry about that." Wendy said as she leaned into the ear.

"It's okay Wendy." I whispered back.

Then Mr and Mrs. Dragneel came out and sat down at the opposite ends of the table.

Soon our lunch was served and we ate.

"So, Lucy am I correct?" Mrs. Dragneel asked.

"H...hai..." I answered.

"There's no need to be shy Lucy!" She teased.

I blushed a little.

"So are you enjoying your stay so far?" She asked.

"Yes, I am enjoying it a lot." I smiled.

"What a pretty smile! Our son here has chosen the right lady here!" She said.

We both blushed a little at that last sentence.

I continued to eat my food politely.

Then Wendy said "I think Natsu and Lucy should share a room."

We both looked at her in embarrassment.

"Just saying!" She giggled.

Mr and Mrs. Dragneel smiled.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review!<p>

**Japanese Translations:**

Hai~ Yes


	15. Girl Talk at Lunch

Okay, here's the fifteenth chapter! Hope you enjoy! :) It's in Lucy's P.O.V.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

"_So are you enjoying your stay so far?" She asked._

"_Yes, I am enjoying it a lot." I smiled._

"_What a pretty smile! Our son here has chosen the right lady here!" She said._

_We both blushed a little at that last sentence._

_I continued to eat my food politely._

_Then Wendy said "I think Natsu and Lucy should share a room."_

_We both looked at her in embarrassment._

"_Just saying!" She giggled._

_Mr and Mrs. Dragneel smiled._

* * *

><p>It was mid-night.<p>

I kept on moving to different sides and positions.

It didn't help.

"Ahhh...! Why can't I sleep!" I yelled quietly to myself.

I sighed and looked at the clock.

_**12:01 am**_

I stood up and slipped my feet into my cozy slippers and opened the door to the balcony.

I stepped outside and went out to the balcony.

I let out a small relaxing sigh.

"Mmm...the breeze feels good..." I said as I closed my eyes and put my two hands on the railing.

"Lu...Luce? Is that you?" A voice asked.

My eyes immediately shot open and looked at my right.

"H...huh? Natsu? What are you doing here?" I asked.

He was only 5 feet away from me.

"Oh...well...I couldn't sleep...you?" He asked.

"Same here." I answered as I looked back to the sky.

"The stars are pretty today..." I said as I continued to gazed at the wonderful stars.

"Yeah..." He said.

Then I looked back at him and said "Well, I think I'll go back inside. See you tomorrow Natsu!" I smiled.

He grinned at me and said "Alright Luce, good night."

"Good night Natsu." I said as I walked back inside.

I closed the door behind me and was feeling tired already.

I walked back to my bed and climbed into bed.

Soon I fell asleep.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Wahh!" I yelled as I turned off the alarm and fell.

"Owe..." I said as I was rubbing my butt.

The door burst open and Natsu yelled "LUCE YOU OKAY?"

"Yes, yes! I'm fine! I was just startled by the alarm and fell off the bed!" I said calmly.

Then he started to laugh so hard.

"Hey! It's not funny Natsu!" I said as I got up and slammed the door in his face.

I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth.

I opened a little storage closet and grabbed my towel and then I went into the shower.

_**Natsu's P.O.V**_

I went out of the bathroom and then I heard a scream from Lucy.

I quickly ran out of my room and rushed into her room.

Then I yelled "LUCE ARE YOU OKAY?"

She was on the ground and rubbing her butt.

"Yes, yes I'm fine! I was just startled by the alarm and fell off the bed!" She said calmly.

Then I couldn't hold it in anymore. I burst out laughing so hard.

Then she said "Hey! It's not funny Natsu!" and got up and slammed the door in my face.

I immediately stopped laughing and then I found Lilia behind me.

"Good morning Lilia." I said.

"Good morning Natsu. Great going with Lucy there." She teased as she giggled her way down the hall.

I groaned and said in my head. "_Great going Natsu! You made her mad!"_

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

I got out of the shower and dried myself.

I kept saying softly "Stupid Natsu..."

I got out of my bathroom and walked into the walk-in closet.

I changed into my uniform and got my bag.

Then I went downstairs for breakfast.

I walked through the hallway when I heard Wendy, Lilia, Natsu, Gajeel, Happy, Charles, and Lily talking and giggling.

I stopped to listen what they were talking about.

"GREAT GOING NATSU!" Happy laughed.

"SHE WHAT? HAHAHA!" Gajeel snorted.

"THAT WAS SO MEAN GAJEEL! NATSU!" Wendy yelled.

I groaned and walked downstairs.

Everyone became silent.

"Good morning everyone!" I smiled.

"Speak of the devil." Gajeel whispered to Natsu.

"SPEAK OF THE WHAT?" I yelled at Gajeel as I smacked him in the head.

"I MEAN ANGEL! SPEAK OF THE ANGEL!" He quickly yelled.

Wendy laughed at this.

"Stop yelling guys! You're so loud in the morning..." Charles said as she crossed her arms.

"Would you like some fish Charles?" Happy asked as he held up a fish with a ribbon on it.

"No thank you." She said as she walked away.

"Breakfast is served." The maid said as she came out with our food.

We quickly sat down at the table and ate breakfast.

We all finished and got our bags.

"Have a safe trip!" A maid that looked familiar said.

"Thanks bye Alisa!" I suddenly remembered her name.

She smiled and cleaned up.

We walked out the door and our pets jumped into our bags.

We talked and laughed and walked to school.

_Lunch..._

"Lu-chan!" Levy waved at me.

I waved back and sat down at the table.

"So, why didn't you tell me that you and Gajeel were dating?" I asked loudly so every girl at our table could hear.

"LEVY AND GAJEEL ARE DATING?" They all screamed and smiled big at her.

Saying congratulations and stuff too.

"Yes, we're dating now..." She sighed.

"Finally Levy!" I teased.

She rolled her eyes and ate her lunch.

Then her eyes lit up and gave an evil smirk.

"_Uh oh..."_ I thought.

"So Lu-chan...I heard from Wendy that you and Natsu were going to..."

The girls all huddled in.

"That you and Natsu were going to have some ya know...have some fun... Until Wendy, Lily, and Gajeel ruined it!" She smirked.

I blushed. "S...so? Your point is?" I asked.

"Oh nothing Lu-chan!" She teased.

The girls smirked at me and giggled.

I groaned and ate my lunch.

_At "home"..._

I came home with Natsu and Wendy with my instrument.

"Now will you play Lucy-Chan?" Wendy begged.

"Sorry Wendy!" I said.

"Please Luce?" Natsu now joined in.

I groaned.

"Maybe later." I said.

"Yay!" Wendy said as she threw her hands up.

"Do you homework first then!" I said.

"We don't have any." They both said calmly.

"Well I do!" I said as I walked up the stairs.

I went into my room and Lilia flew out as I threw my bag on the floor.

I plopped down on my bed and sighed.

"Tired?" Lilia asked.

"Yeah..." I said as I looked at her.

I sighed again and sat up.

I got my homework out and started to work on it.

_20 minutes later..._

I sighed happily and put my homework away.

Then I plopped down on my bed.

"Oh I know! A hot bath will be so relaxing!" I said as I went inside the bathroom and grabbed a towel.

I started the water and took my clothes off.

I hung it up and dipped in.

"Ahh...this is just what I need..." I said as I closed my eyes.

About a half an hour later I got out and dried myself.

I put my clothes back on and went out.

I opened the door and walked downstairs with my instrument.

"When's Luce going to come down? I wanna hear her play!" Natsu complained.

I sighed and said "Are you really that eager to hear me play the instrument?"

"Luce!" He said as he ran over to me and hugged me.

"Lucy-Chan! Can you play now?" Wendy asked.

"Sure, what will it be?" I asked.

"I don't know, your choice." Wendy said.

"Okay then..."

"Oh and sing Lucy! Show 'em the song you're really good at!" Lilia told me.

"Oh that one? I guess I could do that one..." I said as Natsu released me from the hug.

I got my violin out.

"Oh? So you play the violin sweetie?" Mrs. Dragneel asked.

I nodded.

"What are you going to be playing Luce?" Natsu asked.

"You'll see Natsu!" I winked at him and everyone took a seat.

I started to play the instrument.

As I played for a couple of seconds I started to sing and play.

After the song was done they clapped and I bowed.

"That was great Lucy-Chan!" Wendy said happily.

"Thanks Wendy!" I smiled.

"Well done!" Mr. Dragneel said.

"Thanks!" I smiled happily.

"Hey Luce come here for a sec." Natsu said as he took my wrist and brought me up the stairs.

They all stared at us.

I looked at them and shrugged as I walked up the stairs with him.

"Where are we going Natsu?" I asked.

We walked into my room and I put my instrument away.

"What are we doing in here?" I asked.

"I wasn't finished with you yet." He said as his lips crashed into mine.

* * *

><p>There! All done! Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!<p>

**Warning: Spoilers below. Read at your own risk.**

**Couple Appearing**_**:**_ _(Update)_

Freed x Mirajane- Couple.

Gray x Juvia- Chapter 16, 17

Alzack x Bisca- Chapter 17, 18

Elfman x Evergreen? – I might include this couple in the story but in case: Chapter 18, 19

Lucy x Natsu- Couple.

Levy x Gajeel- Couple.


	16. Helping Hand

I hope you enjoy the sixteenth chapter! In Lucy's P.O.V.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

"_Hey Luce come here for a sec." Natsu said as he took my wrist and brought me up the stairs._

_They all stared at us._

_I looked at them and shrugged as I walked up the stairs with him._

"_Where are we going Natsu?" I asked._

_We walked into my room and I put my instrument away._

"_What are we doing in here?" I asked._

"_I wasn't finished with you yet." He said as his lips crashed into mine._

* * *

><p>"Juvia wants to know if you know Gray-sama?" Juvia asked.<p>

It was lunch and I was talking to Juvia.

"Um...yes I do. He's in my music class. Why?"

"J...Juvia wants to meet him better! Can Lucy-san help Juvia get to know him better?"

"You like him don't you?" I asked.

She blushed and nodded.

"Ah...I see...sure Juvia! I'll go and ask him to come over here."

"N...no! Lucy-san!" She called after me but I was already walking towards him.

_**Natsu's P.O.V**_

"Hey Gray, why do you always stare at Juvia in class?" I asked Gray.

"What? No way dude! I DO NOT stare at her!" He quickly said.

"Whenever I look at you you're always like mumbling something when you look at her."

He stayed quiet.

"So you do like her!" I teased.

"Dude what are you playing at? Matchmaker?" He asked.

"No!" I answered.

Then Lucy came up to us.

"Hey Natsu, hey Gray." She smiled.

"Oh hey Luce what are you doing here?" I asked.

She leaned in and whispered very quietly so no one could hear except me.

"I'm getting Juvia and Gray together! Juvia said she wanted to know him better. So I'm bringing him to Juvia!" She said as she leaned back and winked once she was done telling me.

"Oh okay." I chuckled and looked at Gray.

"Hey Gray, can you come over here for a sec?" She asked.

"Oh, erm...sure." He said as he got up and followed her.

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

"Where are we going?" He asked.

I stayed silent.

We went up to Juvia and I asked "Did you meet Juvia yet?"

"Um...yes why?" He asked.

"Oh? Can you guys tell me how you guys met?" I asked.

Juvia was blushing and looking at the floor.

"Erm...sure..." She started to tell us.

_**Juvia's P.O.V**_

_**Flashback**_

_I was walking down the park._

_I had just bought groceries and was heading home._

_I glanced at my watch._

_**8:28 pm**_

_I walked a bit faster. Since it was getting late._

"_Hey Juvia...Long time no see. So you enjoying your new school so far?" A dark voice said._

_I turned around and saw one of my old classmates from my previous school. Phantom Lord High._

"_Um...y...yes." I answered nervously._

"_Why'd you transfer there hm?" He asked._

"_Because...I...I didn't like the school anymore!" I replied quickly and started to walk away from him._

"_My, my! Running away I see? Why didn't you like the school?" He chased after me._

"_Be...because I...I don't like you!" I stammered out._

_He got angry when I said that so he grabbed my shoulder and spun me around._

_Then he said "What did you say?"_

"_I SAID I DON'T LIKE YOU!" I yelled because I was scared._

_He was pissed now so he raised a hand was about to slap me when a boy with spikey black hair stopped his hand._

"_What do you think you're doing? Hitting a girl like that?" He said._

"_Let go. This is none of your business." He struggled to get free._

"_Of course this is my business. Apologize to her. Then I'll let you go. Don't let me see you again."_

"_Me? Apologize to HER? Pft...she should be apologizing to ME!" He said angrily._

_Then he glared at him angrily._

"_S...sorry!" And with that he let go and he ran away._

"_You okay?" He asked me._

"_Y...yes! Juvia doesn't know how to thank you!" I said._

"_No need. My name's Gray. I suppose your Juvia?" He asked._

"_Yes...Thank you Gray!"_

"_No problem. Be more careful next time okay?" He said as he walked off._

_**Flashback end**_

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

"Oh..." I said.

"Yes...Gray-sama scared him off real good! Juvia is greatful!" She blushed.

He grinned.

"So, you guys go talk till lunch is over okay? Have fun!" I winked at Juvia.

They both blushed.

"You guys should sit down and talk!" I pushed them down on the chair and walked away.

I saw Natsu grinning at me so I smiled at him.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed! :) Please review!<p> 


	17. Helping Hand II

This is the seventeenth chapter! I hope you enjoy! Just so you know most of the chapter's will probably be in Lucy's P.O.V :) This one is in Lucy's P.O.V =3

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

"_Oh..." I said._

"_Yes...Gray-sama scared him off real good! Juvia is greatful!" She blushed._

_He grinned._

"_So, you guys go talk till lunch is over okay? Have fun!" I winked at Juvia._

_They both blushed._

"_You guys should sit down and talk!" I pushed them down on the chair and walked away._

_I saw Natsu grinning at me so I smiled at him._

* * *

><p>It was after school and I was waiting for Natsu and Wendy.<p>

"Lucy-san!" Someone had called my name.

I turned to see who it was.

It was Juvia.

"Oh hey Juvia. What's up?" I asked.

"G...Gray-sama asked me out! Juvia wants to thank you!" She blushed.

My eyes lit up with excitement.

Then I clapped my hands together and said "Really! Oh my god! When will you be going? I'll come over and help you!"

"Juvia's date is tonight! Juvia is glad that Lucy-san will help! It's at 8:00 pm. Would you like to come over to Juvia's right now?" She asked.

"I'd love to! I'll just text Natsu that I'm going to yours! Hold on!" I said as I quickly got my phone out and texted him.

_**To: Natsu Dragneel**_

_**From: Lucy Heartfillia**_

_**3:22 pm**_

_**Natsu, I'm going over 2 Juvia's so I won't be home by 7:50 or so. :) Is Gray with u?**_

_**To: Lucy Heartfillia**_

_**From: Natsu Dragneel**_

_**3:22 pm**_

_**xxx~Lucy_Heart~xxx**_

_**OK! The idiot is not with me at the moment y?**_

_**To: Natsu Dragneel**_

_**From: Lucy Heartfillia**_

_**3:23 pm**_

_**That's not important. Anyways Juvia's rushing me 2 help her with her date! Gray asked her OUT! Can u believe it? Anyways c ya at 7:50 or so :) Love U Natsu!**_

_**To: Lucy Heartfillia**_

_**From: Natsu Dragneel**_

_**3:23 pm**_

_**xxx~Lucy_Heart~xxx**_

_**GRAY? OMG! HE ACTUALLY ASKED HER OUT? Wow! Anyways have fun :D I love u 2 Luce =3**_

I smiled when he said that.

"Is Lucy-san done?" Juvia asked.

"Yes. Let's go do some shopping!" I said as I put my phone away and dragged her along to the mall.

We went into some shops and bought some cute dresses, necklaces, bracelets, earrings, high heels and purses that looked great on Juvia.

Then we went to her house and I told her to take a hot bath and change into the clothes we bought.

She went into the bathroom and I sat down and read my book.

After an hour or so she came out and I put my book away.

Then I told her to sit at her vanity.

She sat down and I said "I'm going to help you with your hair and make-up."

"J...Juvia is so greatful! Thank you Lucy-san!" She said happily.

I smiled and put on her mascara.

Then I put eye shadow and a little bit of eyeliner.

"You're looking prettier by the moment!" I said as I got her blush and put it on her.

Then for the finishing touch I put pink lipstick on her.

"There." I turned her around and faced her to her mirror.

"Juvia looks so pretty! Thank you Lucy-san!" She smiled.

"Now your hair..." I grabbed her comb and brushed it.

"There, all done! You look like a celebrity!" I said as I clapped my hands together.

She blushed a little when I said that.

I looked at the time.

_**7:45 pm**_

"I'm going at 7:50 pm okay Juvia?" I told her.

She nodded.

"J...Juvia is a little uncomfortable in these high heels. Juvia doesn't know how to walk in these." She said nervously.

"Don't worry! Let's practice walking." I said.

She started at a slow pace.

"Perfect, now try a little faster." I said.

She picked up the pace and soon enough she walked normally.

"See? Wasn't that hard was it?" I asked.

"J...Juvia thinks these high heels are a little more comfortable now." She said as she looked up at me.

"Well I better get going now before Gray comes! Bye! Have fun! And good luck Juvia!" I winked and grabbed my bag.

"Bye Lucy-san! Thanks for everything!" She waved.

I waved back and went outside.

_Beep Beep Beep._

_**One New Message:**_

_**To: Lucy Heartfillia**_

_**From: Natsu Dragneel**_

_**7:50 pm**_

_**xxx~Lucy_Heart~xxx**_

_**Luce is everything ok? U said u would be home by 7:50.**_

_**To: Natsu Dragneel**_

_**From: Lucy Heartfillia**_

_**7:50 pm**_

_**I'm on my way don't worry! And I never said I'd be home by 7:50! I said I'll LEAVE Juvia's house at 7:50 pm! Anyways don't worry Natsu! I'm alright ;) Plus I can see ur house here. :) **_

I put my phone away and ran across the street.

Then I got my keys to his house and opened the door.

"Luce your home!" Natsu said as he got up from the couch.

"Hey Natsu!" I said as he ran over to me and hugged me.

I hugged him back and he asked "Did ya miss me?"

"I sure did!" I smiled.

"Dinner's going to be served soon so be sure to come down soon!" He said as he released me.

"Okay." I said as I walked up the stairs and into my bedroom.

I put my bag down and Lilia flew out.

She flew out the door and then back downstairs.

"That eager to play eh?" I smiled.

I took a quick shower and went downstairs.

"Luce! Dinner's about to be served." Natsu said as he held my hand.

I smiled and wondered how Juvia and Gray was doing.

_Night... _

It was 9:00 pm and I was out on the balcony doing my homework when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey Luce, what are you doing?" Natsu asked.

"I'm doing my homework. I was just going to pack up." I said.

"Oh. Are you going to sleep after?" He asked.

"Maybe. Why?" I asked.

"Cause I want you to sleep over at my room tonight." He grinned.

"Why's that?"

"Luce! We always go to your room! Now we should go to my room!" He whined.

"Okay, okay." I smiled.

He released me to let me pack up.

I got up and closed my notebook and textbook.

Then I took it and went over to my bag and stuffed it in.

"I thought you were one of those people who like to keep things clean and neat." He grinned.

"I am. But today I'm in a hurry." I smiled.

He grinned and picked me up bridal style.

"Hey Natsu! Put me down! I can walk you know!" I complained.

"But I don't wanna!" He teased as he walked into his room.

"I thought you were one of those people who keep things messy" I joked.

He chuckled and then put me down in front of the bed.

"Good night Luce." He said as he climbed into bed.

"Good night Natsu." I whispered as I climbed into bed with him.

He wrapped his arms around me and said "Mine."

I smiled and closed my eyes.

_Deet! Deet! Deet! Deet! Deet! Deet! Deet! Deet!_

Natsu slammed the alarm clock closed.

I stretched.

"Good morning Luce."

"Good morning Natsu." I smiled and got up.

"See you at breakfast!" I said as I walked over to the door.

"Your not going to stay?" I asked.

"I need to brush my teeth Natsu." I said as I put my hand on the knob.

"Fine." He said as he crossed his arms.

"Oh come on Natsu." I turned around to face him and I put my hands on my hips.

He pouted and I said "I'm going now so I'll see you at breakfast."

I went into my room and brushed my teeth.

I took a quick shower (Because Natsu set his alarm at 7:35 am)

I changed into my uniform and grabbed my bag.

Then I went downstairs and sat down beside Natsu.

"Good morning Wendy!" I smiled.

"Good morning Lucy-Chan! Did you sleep well last night?" She asked.

"Yup! Did you?" I asked.

"I sure did!" She smiled.

"The Halloween dance is tomorrow! What will you be dressed up as Luce?" Natsu asked.

"Eh? The Halloween Dance is tomorrow? That means tomorrow is Halloween! I totally forgot about it! I don't know what to dress up as! Oh! I know! Probably as a cat or a bunny or something!" I panicked.

"Don't panick Luce! I'm sure you'll look cute in a cat or bunny costume!" He winked.

"What are you dressing up as?" I asked.

"I'm dressing up as a dragon!" Natsu said as he happily ate his food.

"What are you dressing up as Wendy?" I asked as I ate my breakfast.

"A butterfly!" She said in a bubbly voice.

"A butterfly? That's cute!" I said happily.

_At school..._

The first person I was looking for was Juvia.

Blue haired girl...

Aha!

I had spotted her.

I ran up to her and asked "How'd it go?"

"Juvia's date went great! Gray even complimented on Juvia's dress!" She said dreamily.

"Oh my god! Really? But wait...don't you call Gray...Gray-sama?" I asked.

"Juvia used to, but Gray told Juvia to just call him Gray." She smiled.

"Ah...I'm so happy for you Juvia!"

"Thank you Lucy-san! If it wasn't for you Juvia would've been in a mess!" She said happily.

I smiled.

Then Gray came along with Natsu and said "Hey Juvia, Lucy."

"Hey Gray!" I smiled.

"Luce there you are! Come on class is almost starting." Natsu said as he held my hands.

"Alright...See you in class Juvia, Gray!" I waved at them and went upstairs with Natsu.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed! Please review! Oh and I'm certain that there will be probably 23 or 24 chapters in this story! At most is chapter 25 =3 Also if you have any ideas for the story please feel free to tell me! I will be happy to put it in the story!<p>

Author's not: Hey guys! I just created a poll for this story! I need your opinion guys! Please check it out! You will see it on my profile. The question is if I should put the couple Evergreen x Elfman or not. Please vote! Also I have another poll too! It asks if Lucy should wear a cat costume or a bunny costume! I'm not sure XD I'm leaning towards the bunny costume more though. But it's your choice! =3

**Warning: Spoilers below. Read at your own risk!**

**Couples Appearing: (Update)**

Freed x Mirajane- Couple.

Gray x Juvia- Couple

Alzack x Bisca- Chapter 18, 19

Elfman x Evergreen? – I might include this couple in the story but in case: Chapter 19, 20

Lucy x Natsu- Couple.

Levy x Gajeel- Couple.

Erza x Jellal- Chapter 21, 22.


	18. Halloween Dance

Author's Note: Hey guys! It's me Angels2172190! I just wanted you guys to know that I've changed my pen name to: Crystilia217

This is the eighteenth chapter! I hope you enjoy! Lucy's P.O.V.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

_The first person I was looking for was Juvia._

_Blue haired girl..._

_Aha!_

_I had spotted her._

_I ran up to her and asked "How'd it go?" _

"_Juvia's date went great! Gray even complimented on Juvia's dress!" She said dreamily._

"_Oh my god! Really? But wait...don't you call Gray...Gray-sama?" I asked._

"_Juvia used to, but Gray told Juvia to just call him Gray." She smiled._

"_Ah...I'm so happy for you Juvia!"_

"_Thank you Lucy-san! If it wasn't for you Juvia would've been in a mess!" She said happily._

_I smiled._

_Then Gray came along with Natsu and said "Hey Juvia, Lucy."_

"_Hey Gray!" I smiled._

"_Luce there you are! Come on class is almost starting." Natsu said as he held my hand._

"_Alright...See you in class Juvia, Gray!" I waved at them and went upstairs with Natsu._

* * *

><p><em>Deet! Deet! Deet! Deet! Deet! Deet! Deet! Deet!<em>

I yawned and stretched.

I slammed the alarm clock closed.

I stretched again and hit something hard.

"Ow!" I looked beside me and saw Natsu.

His arms were around my waist.

"Natsu? Oh my god! I am sooooo sorry Natsu! Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" I asked quickly.

"No, you didn't hurt me. Don't worry Luce." He chuckled.

"That's good. So what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I couldn't sleep so I went over here." He grinned.

I smiled and got up.

"I can't believe you wake up at 6:00 am in the morning!" He complained.

"Cause, I take a bath!" I told him.

"Well wake me up at 7:45 am then." He said as he went back asleep.

"Alright..." I said before I closed the door to the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth and then took a hot bath.

I quickly dried myself and put my clothes back on.

Then I opened the door and found Natsu still asleep.

I glanced at the time.

_**7:45 am**_

I walked over to him and shook him lightly.

"Hey...Natsu...Time to wake up sleepy head..." I said as I shook him.

"Mfhmmm..." He mumbled.

"Come on Natsu...!" I shook him a little harder.

"Luce...lemme...sleep...!"

"Natsu! Come on...we gotta go to school...wake up you little sleepy head..." I said sweetly.

"Fine..." He got up slowly.

Then he quickly leaned in and kissed me.

"Mfhmmm! Na...tsuu...ahhh! Stop!...ahhh!...Na...tsu...!" I mumbled in between kisses.

"Come...on...Luce...you...know...you...like...it...!" He said in between kisses.

I gave in and kissed him back.

"See...what...I...mean...?" He smirked.

A few minutes later we broke apart for air.

"Come...on...Natsu...we...need...to...go...down...stairs...now..." I gasped.

"Al...right...Luce..." He gasped.

We walked out the door and I told him to go brush his teeth first.

I waited for him outside of his room.

5 minutes later he came out with his costume in a bag and we went downstairs.

I had mine in my bag.

Breakfast was served and Wendy asked "So Gajeel-kun...what are you dressing up as today?"

"I'm not dressing up for anything...its so kiddy..." He said as he munched on his breakfast.

"So you're saying that...Levy-Chan is kiddy? And everyone else who is dressing up is kiddish?" She said.

He stayed silent for a moment and then he hesitated.

Finally he said "I guess I'd be dressing up as...a rock star."

Wendy giggled.

Natsu just burst out laughing and slamming his hands on the table.

"Now, now Natsu...you'll break the table if you keep this up." Mr. Dragneel said.

"S...sorry! It's just that he looked so hilarious last year when he sang some sort of song! He wore that rock star costume and called his song Shibe De Bo Dop or something! HAHA! It was so funny! HAHAHA!" He said as he wiped a tear away.

He glared at Natsu and Wendy.

Wendy immediately stopped giggling while Natsu tried to stop laughing.

We ate breakfast in silence.

After we finished, we went out the door and talked.

"So, Luce...what are you dressing up as?" Natsu asked.

"It's a secret!" I winked at him.

The Halloween Dance was in the afternoon.

We were so excited about the dance.

We couldn't stop talking about it.

We walked to school and went to class.

"Lu-Chan! What are you dressing up as?" Levy asked.

"It's a secret! Anyways, what're you dressing up as?" I asked.

"A singer! I need to match with my boyfriend you know!" She winked at me.

Then I thought in my head "_A dragon and my costume...Ours doesn't match though..."_

Mirajane came along and asked "I'm dressing up as a demon!"

I tried to imagine her as a demon.

I shuddered and Levy said "Oh...your old look?"

"She had an old look before?" I asked.

"Yup! She changed because something happened to her family." She said.

"Oh..." I said.

Then Mr. Gildarts came in and we all sat down.

"It's the Halloween Party today! So all first classes will have parties until lunch." He said as everyone cheered and whooped.

He had brought in some sweets and cake.

Along with some beverages.

It was a crazy morning.

_Lunch..._

We had lunch early because of the Halloween Dance.

It was held in the auditorium.

We quickly ate our lunch in the cafeteria and zoomed into the bathrooms.

I went to my locker quickly and took my bag of costumes out.

Then I rushed into the bathroom and went into a stall.

I took the costume out and changed into it.

I stuffed my uniform in the bag and walked out.

"You look to cute in it Lucy-Chan!" Wendy smiled as she came out of the stall too.

"Thanks! You too!" I smiled back.

I walked to my locker and put the bag in my backpack.

Then I closed it and looked at my phone time.

_**12:50 pm.**_

Lunch was ending an early 5 minutes so I decided to find Natsu.

I wandered around the halls and finally found Natsu.

He was with Gray fighting again and Juvia cheering for Gray.

Juvia spotted me and waved.

I waved back.

Soon enough they stopped fighting and waved to me too.

I walked over to them and said "Hey guys!"

"Hey Luce, you look amazing." Natsu grinned.

"Thanks Natsu! I think you look cute in the dragon costume." I smiled.

"Thanks Luce! At least someone appreciates my costume!" He looked over to Gray.

Natsu was wearing a red dragon costume with wings on it.

Juvia and Gray had matching outfits.

Apparently Juvia was a water princess while Gray was an ice prince or something.

Her dress was light blue and she wore glass high heels. She had a crystal necklace and a crystal bracelet.

Gray's costume was neon blue. This made him stand out. He wore dark blue shoes and had light blue gloves.

Then I saw Lilia down the hall.

"Lilia?" I said.

They all turned and saw a beautiful pink haired girl.

Lilia had her hair down. Her hair was straight. She wore a sparkly light pink dress with sparkly yellow straps on her waist. (If only I could show you how she looks XD)

She wore red high heels and she also had make-up on.

She had pink eye shadow and blush. Her lips were pinky and she had pink crystal earrings on.

Her necklace was heart shaped and so was her bracelet.

She noticed me and walked over to me.

"Hey owner!" She smiled.

"What are you doing? You're suppose to be in my bag! And I thought I told you not to call me that Lilia!" I said.

"Who is she?" Gray and Juvia asked.

I explained everything to them quickly.

"Anyways, I overheard you guys talking about a Halloween Dance or something! So I wanted to join in the fun! I'm dressed up as a goddess!" She giggled.

"Where are your wings? Your halo?" I asked.

"Oh! Yes! The wings!" She spread out her Eksheed wings.

"The halo?" Natsu asked.

She took out a halo head band and put it on.

"Tada!" She smiled.

I sighed.

"Fine Lilia...just act normal kay?" I said.

"Yay! ALRIGHT LUCY!" She cheered.

"Oh by the way the party started." She winked at us.

"IT DID?" We all yelled.

She nodded and walked to the auditorium.

We all quickly followed her into the auditorium.

Mr. Gildarts told us to write down our first and last names on a piece of paper before we went in.

We dropped it down in the box provided and went inside.

The music was loud and the refreshment table was on the side.

Everyone was dancing and laughing and talking. They were all happy.

"Lucy!" Erza called my name.

"Hey Erza!" I smiled.

She was wearing silver armor.

"So...I'm guessing you're a...knight?" I asked.

She nodded.

"So you're a bunny huh?"

"Yup!" I smiled.

"You look nice Lu-Chan!" Levy came along.

"Thanks! You too!" I smiled.

I was wearing white bunny ears and a white sparkly dress. It was tight on my hips but it was free below the waist.

I wore white high heels and a fluffy white bunny tail on my butt.

I had light pink eye shadow and blush on.

I put on mascara and pink lipstick.

My earrings were white balls.

My necklace was white strings and so was my bracelet.

Then Natsu came over and asked "Would you like to dance Luce?"

"I'd love to Natsu." I smiled.

He brought me over to the dance floor and we danced along with our other friends.

I happened to see Bisca and Alzack dancing with each other.

Then we had to slow dance.

Natsu twirled me around and then brought me back to his chest.

Alzack seemed to be doing the same.

After a lot and I mean A LOT of dancing later, we walked over to the refreshment table and grabbed a few drinks.

I noticed Alzack and Bisca so I walked over to them.

"Hey guys! I saw you two dancing so happily on the dance floor! Are you two finally dating?" I asked happily.

"Y...yes..." They blushed.

"Great! When did you start?" I asked.

"Erm...yesterday. Alzack asked me out yesterday." Bisca said shyly.

"So, so! Alzack! You finally got over your shyness huh?" I teased.

"Y...yeah I guess so..." He said nervously.

"Well then! I should leave you two alone, should I? But before I leave I want to see you two kiss each other on the lips! Consider it as a dare!" I teased.

They both looked at each other and then at me.

"EH?"

"Well? It's normal for you guys to kiss if you two are dating each other. Come on!" I said.

Then Alzack hesitated for a moment.

I looked at both of them for about 30 seconds and then Alzack made his move.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

Then she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

I giggled at this.

I thought they would stop after a while but they never did.

I figured they'd never stop.

So I backed away and walked over to my friends.

"Alzack and Bisca are finally dating each other!" I said happily.

"Took them long enough!" Mirajane said happily.

"And they're kissing each other so passionately too!" I giggled as I pointed at them.

"Whoa...don't they think it's a bit...much...?" Mirajane said.

"I know! I thought they'd never stop!" I giggled.

Then we all laughed and talked more.

After a while I peeked around the auditorium to find Lilia.

I walked everywhere then I found her.

She was talking with a group of teens.

There was a girl with long wavy white hair. (Like Mirajane's but shorter. Not as short as Lisanna's though.) Her hair was tied up with a red bow in a pony tail. Her eyes were brown and she wore a beautiful long sparkly red dress. It covered her feet so I couldn't see what her shoes were.

What a pretty girl! I was guessing that she was a princess or something.

Then there was a guy with blue hair and black eyes. He was wearing a fish costume. His legs were tails and his head had a fish head on top of his head. The fish was blue with a tint of white. It had scales all over it.

What a weird guy.

Then the other guy had dark brown hair and yellow eyes. He was wearing a muscular costume.

I walked over to Lilia and the group of teens.

"Hey Lilia. Made new friends? Say...you look a lot like some people that I know...I don't think I've seen you before...are you new?" I asked.

They all leaned in and looked around before saying "Lucy, we're Happy, Charles, and Pantherlily!"

"EH?" I said in shock.

"Shhh!" They all told me.

"Sorry! So...did Lilia teach you how to transform?" I asked.

They nodded.

"So are you having fun then?" I asked.

"Aye! It's so much fun being human!" Happy said.

"You look so pretty Charles!" I smiled.

"Thanks...I guess." Charles said as she sipped into her drink.

Natsu and Wendy came over to us.

"Hey Luce, Lilia. Who are these people?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu! Wendy! We're..." They leaned in closer.

"Happy, Charles and Lily." They all said.

"EH?" Wendy and Natsu said.

"Shhh!" We all told them.

"I'm guessing Lilia taught you?" Natsu asked after he finally calmed himself down.

They nodded.

Then the principal came onto the stage and said into a mircophone "Students! I hope you all enjoyed the dance! We hope you had fun but the party is now over. But before you all go, we must announce the Halloween awards and winners!"

We all cheered and whooped then we settled down.

"The winner of the best costume is...Lilia Eckeed! (Pronounced Eh-keyed) Congratulations! Please get your picture taken after the awards are given!" Everyone cheered and clapped and whooped as Lilia walked up to the stage.

"Next is...the best dancing pair...Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfillia! Congratulations!" We both went up to the stage.

"Congratulations to them! And the next award is...the over party award! This one is new of course. You can only get this award if you go over board. And this award goes to...Bisca Mulan and Alzack Connell! Congratulations!" Everyone whooped and clapped as they both blushed and walked up.

"And the last award goes to...Gajeel Redfox and Levy Mcgarden! The award they won is for having the funniest costume(s)! Congratulations! That'll be all the awards! Please come up and get your pictures taken together!"

We all went up to the stage and took our pictures either in pairs or separately.

Then we all took our pictures together.

Everyone left the auditorium and went to their lockers.

"Today was a fun day wasn't it?" Lilia asked.

"It sure was Lilia!" I smiled.

"Luce, we're going trick-or-treating at 6:00 pm. Be sure to be ready!" Natsu winked at me as he went over to his locker.

I opened my locker and got my bag. Then I closed it again.

We all waited for each other and then we went home.

_6:00 pm..._

Me, Natsu and Wendy walked outside and went trick-or-treating with Happy, Charles, Lilia, and Lily.

Gajeel didn't want to come along so he stayed home.

We went around town and went home at 9:30 pm.

Our bags were all stuffed.

We had 2 big bag each.

Natsu ate a quarter of his treats so he got sick.

He also had to skip dinner.

"That's what you get for eating so much Natsu." I teased as I stroked his pink hair.

Natsu was currently on my lap.

"It's...not my fault...Luce..." He said slowly because of his fullness.

"Then whose fault is it?" I put my hands on my hips.

"The candies fault?" He said weakly.

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

I had to skip dinner too, cause he wanted me to give him company.

But luckily Lilia let me eat some of my brownies that she brought along.

She had brought the entire supply.

"Luce...Help me...I feel...like barfing..." He said weakly.

I quickly got him off my lap and took him to the bathroom and just in time before he barfed on me (Or anywhere else) I opened the toilet lid and he barfed into the toilet.

He flushed it down and washed his mouth.

"Better?" I asked.

"Yup!" He managed to grin.

"Yay! My Natsu's back!" I smiled as I hugged him.

He chuckled and hugged me back.

Then he released me and we walked out of the bathroom and back into his bedroom.

"Oh, I'm going to go change back into my normal clothes. Make sure you do that too Natsu." I said as I walked out the door and into my room.

I quickly changed into a black t-shirt that had a pink heart with a white banner saying _LOVE. _I wore a hot pink short skirt with black leggings.

Then I knocked on Natsu's door.

"You finished?" I asked.

"Yeah, come in Luce." He called.

I opened the door and saw him in a black t-shirt that had a white skull on it. And he wore green cargo pants.

"Hey, your clothes look similar to mine." He chuckled.

I smiled then I asked "I know! Hey didn't you wear that pants on our date?"

He grinned "Why, yes I did. You remembered eh?"

I sat down beside him. "Of course I would remember!" I giggled.

"Luce." He said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you hungry? Cause you had to skip dinner to accompany me. Sorry about that." He said.

"Oh no. Don't worry! I'm not hungry cause I ate brownies. It's okay Natsu." I smiled.

"Good. Cause I don't want you to starve to death." He chuckled.

I giggled.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"I don't know! It's just that something's tickling me!" I laughed.

He looked around me.

"Oh, it's just a butterfly." He took it off and released it out in the balcony.

"Thank you Natsu." I managed to stop laughing.'

"Your welcome Luce." He sat back down beside me.

Just when he was about to say something my phone rang.

"Oh sorry, hold on." I said as I picked my phone up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Lucy, it's your father."

"Father? What's up-I mean! How are you doing?" I quickly asked.

"I'm doing good. I just wanted to know how you are doing."

"I'm fine father! Don't worry! They're taking good care of me right now! So, uhhh...anything new?" I asked.

"No not at the moment. When will you be visiting?" He asked.

"Oh...erm..." I thought for a moment.

"Probably next week or so? Are you bored father?" I asked.

"No, do not worry. Just wanted to know how your doing. Good day." And then he ended the call.

I put my phone away and Natsu attacked me with a surprise kiss.

"Ah! Natsu!" I said in between kisses.

"We...weren't...done...so...now...that...we...don't...have...school...we...should...finish...it..." He mumbled.

I groaned a little but I gave in and kissed him back.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist.

He gently pushed me down on the bed and took his shirt off.

Suddenly the door flew open and out came Wendey, Lilia, Happy, Gajeel, Lily, and Charles, falling into the room.

"See what I mean? Like I said! They should share a room!" She giggled as she stood up and pointed at us.

We pulled away quickly and blushed.

"Wendy! You gotta stop barging in like this!" Natsu said as he put his shirt back on.

Everyone giggled except me and Natsu.

"But it's fun!" Happy laughed.

"Happy? You too?" Natsu said in disbelief.

"Sheesh, I don't get what's so funny about this." Charles said as she looked away.

"Oh come on Charles!" Wendy told her.

She crossed her arms and said "I'm going..."

"Charles!" They all said as they followed her out the door.

They tried to convince her but it didn't work.

So Natsu took this opportunity to close the door and lock them out.

He chuckled and then he kissed me again.

We repeated the same process from before.

Natsu slid his hand down my hips and then pulled my shirt off.

He frowned when he saw my bra. "What's with your girls with bras?"

I giggled as he pressed his lips against mine again.

He tugged my skirt off and I removed his pants.

* * *

><p>And that is the end of that chapter. I don't want to go into details with that so I ended it there XD Anyways the poll is now officially closed. Not many people voted though :. But I'll make a separate poll for if I should put the couple Evergreen x Elfman in the story or not. :) The poll will end in 2-3 days so be sure to vote fast :0.

I do hoped you enjoyed! Please review! :D Next Chapter is about Erza and Jellal! :)

**Warning: Spoilers below. Read at your own risk!**

**Couples Appearing: (Update)**

Freed x Mirajane- Couple.

Gray x Juvia- Couple.

Alzack x Bisca- Couple.

Elfman x Evergreen? – I might include this couple in the story but in case: Chapter 21, 22.

Lucy x Natsu- Couple.

Levy x Gajeel- Couple.

Erza x Jellal- Chapter 19, 20.


	19. Cakes, Blushes, Parks, and Sickness

Okay guys, here's the nineteenth chapter! I hope you will enjoy! =3 Lucy's P.O.V

Author's Note: By the way, the poll is still up! In case your wondering "What poll?" You can check it out on my profile :D I just need your opinion =3 Please vote fast cause it's closing on Thursday, April 28, 2011!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

_So Natsu took this opportunity to close the door and lock them out._

_He chuckled and then he kissed me again._

_We repeated the same process from before._

_Natsu slid his hand (slowly) down my hips and then pulled my shirt off._

_He frowned when he saw my bra. "What's with your girls with bras?"_

_I giggled as he pressed his lips against mine again._

_He tugged my skirt off and I removed his pants_

* * *

><p>"Erza?" I said as I saw the redhead.<p>

"Oh Lucy! Nice to see you here!" She smiled as she turned around.

"What are you doing here Erza?" I asked.

"Buying a slice of strawberry cake of course!" She said as she turned around to pay the cashier.

"So strawberry cake is your favorite?" I asked.

She nodded as she took the cake and sat down at a table.

I sat down with her and said "You come here often?"

"I do, how bout' you?" She replied.

"First time. Heard they sell delicious treats here!" I smiled as I got up.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To buy a slice of cake of course!" I giggled as I made my way to the counter and asked for a slice of ice cream fudge cake.

Ice cream fudge cake was my favorite!

We were currently in Magnolia's Yum Bakery.

I paid the cashier and sat down with Erza again.

I took a bite into my cake.

mmm...

I continued to eat my cake and then I looked up at Erza and saw that she had her fork up in the air but she didn't move.

She was looking somewhere else.

I followed her gaze and saw Jellal.

"So...I see you got a MAJOR crush on Jellal huh?" I teased.

She suddenly snapped out of her day dreaming and said "N...no! Of course not Lucy! What makes you think that?"

"Your gaze?" I said.

"Erm..." She looked down at her cake.

There was only a bit left so she quickly took the whole thing and stuffed it in her mouth.

"Erm...Sorry Lucy...but...I...gotta go...now!" She said while her mouth was still stuffed with cake.

She stood up and ran out the shop.

I giggled and saw Jellal coming up to me.

"Hey, you're Lucy right?" He asked.

"Yes. You must be Jellal!" I smiled.

"You know Natsu's been bragging on about you all day long! He drives me and everyone else nuts." He grinned.

"R...really?" I said. Blushing.

"Yup." He grinned again.

"Say...who told you my name?" He asked.

"Oh! Erza! She's been telling me all sorts of things about you! She thinks you're smart and handsome!" I made it all up.

"O...oh? Erza?" He blushed.

"Say...Do you like her?" I asked.

"N...no! Of course not Lucy! What makes you think that?" He said.

"Why! You too said the same exact words when I asked that!" I said.

"Oh?" He blushed even more.

"Oh and by the way you two both blush when I say either her name or your name." I teased.

He stayed silent.

I finished eating my cake and swallowed.

"Well, I need to go now! Bye! You can sit here if you want." I smiled as he sat down slowly.

"Thanks. Have a nice weekend." He smiled.

"Thanks! You too." I said as I got up and walked past him.

"Oh and by the way Erza sat there!" I smiled as I went out the door.

This was going to be interesting...

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep!_

_**Incoming Call:**_

_**Natsu Dragneel**_

I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Luce, where are you right now?" He asked.

"Erm...I'm on Sunset Cr. And Cherry Rd. Why?"

"Oh just wondering. What are you doing?"

"I'm going to your house right now."

"Luce, stop saying my house. It's your house too."

"Temporarily." I corrected him.

"Whatever."

"Well what are you doing?" I asked.

"Waiting for you to get home so we can spend the weekend together." He said.

"Aww...that's so sweet Natsu! I'm sorry to keep to waiting. I'll get home as soon as possible! See you!" I said as I ended the call and put my phone away.

I quickly ran down the street and got my keys out.

I opened the door and saw no body in the living room.

I quietly closed the door and walked upstairs.

I poked my head inside of Natsu's room and saw him out in the balcony.

I slowly went outside and covered his eyes from behind.

"Guess who?" I giggled.

"Luce! Your home!" He said as he turned around and hugged me.

"Yep! Say where's everyone else?"

"They're out." He said.

"Oh. How bout Happy?" I asked.

"Out. Everyone's out except you and me."

"Why?"

"I dunno. Wendy is over at a friends with Happy, Charles and Lilia. Lily went with Gajeel to Levy's house and Mom and Dad went on a business trip. So it's just you and me Luce." He grinned as he released me.

I smiled.

"Hey, have you ever wondered what happened to Lisanna?" I asked.

His smile faded.

"Luce, here we go again...Lucy, she's avoiding us."

"Oh..." I said.

"_I should've never said that..."_ I thought in my head.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked.

"What is there to do?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"We could go outside. Take a walk in the park...I dunno." I said.

Then suddenly I remembered something.

I quickly took out two tickets from my pocket.

I showed it to him.

"Natsu! I just remembered! I got these two free tickets to go to an amusement park!"

"Sure Luce, let's go. That's not so far from here." He said as he finsihed reading the small print at the bottom.

He put a arm around my shoulder and we walked outside.

It was 12:00 pm right now.

We walked down the street for 5 minutes and saw the entrance way.

We ran to the entrance and lined up to pay.

It didn't take long till we got to the front.

We gave him the tickets and he put a paper tag around our wrist.

We went in and played on the rides for a while.

I quickly sat down on a bench and put Natsu on my lap.

"Oh my god! I am sooooo sorry Natsu! If I knew you had motion sickness, I wouldn't have brought you here! Are you okay?" I asked as I petted his hair to try and soothe it.

"It's...okay...Luce...anything...to...make...you...happy...I'm...fine...don't...worry...!" He said weakly.

"Sorry Natsu! Come on let's go home then." I said as I helped him up.

We walked slowly out the park and eventually his sickness stopped.

He smiled to let me know that he's okay now.

I smiled back.

He held my hand and we walked down the street together.

"Today was fun right Natsu?" I said happily.

"Yup! It sure was!" He grinned as he got the keys to the door.

He opened it and we stepped inside.

They weren't home yet.

I glanced at the time.

_**3:30 pm**_

"I'm going to take a bath mkay Natsu?" I said as I walked up the stairs.

"Then what will I do when you're taking a bath?" He asked with a sad face.

"I dunno Natsu. Why don't you erm...take a bath or shower too?" I suggested.

"Okay!" He smiled as he ran into his room.

I giggled and walked into my room.

I made my way into the bathroom and closed the door behind me.

I took my clothes off and stepped into the tub filled with hot water and sat down.

I relaxed and then I wondered. "Wait...I didn't turn the water on yet..."

I looked around. Only to see Natsu right beside me.

"Oh hey Luce. Bout time you noticed." Natsu chuckled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! NATSU!" I screamed.

* * *

><p>And that's the end of the chapter! Next chapter will continue on with Jellal x Erza! =3 Please review! Hope you enjoyed! :D<p> 


	20. Shopping, Blushes, and Brownies

This is the twentieth chapter so enjoy! It's in Lucy's P.O.V

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

"_I'm going to take a bath mkay Natsu?" I said as I walked up the stairs._

"_Then what will I do when you're taking a bath?" He asked with a sad face._

"_I dunno Natsu. Why don't you erm...take a bath or shower too?" I suggested._

"_Okay!" He smiled as he ran into his room._

_I giggled and walked into my room._

_I made my way into the bathroom and closed the door behind me._

_I took my clothes off and stepped into the tub filled with hot water and relaxed._

"_Wait...I didn't turn the water on yet..." I said as I looked around._

"_Oh, hey Luce." Natsu chuckled._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHH! NATSU!" I screamed._

* * *

><p>"Erza!" I waved as I ran up to her.<p>

"What took you so long?" She asked.

"S...sorry...! Natsu...fault..." I panted.

"Come on, let's go." She said as she started to walk.

"Wait! But I thought we were going to the cake shop!" I said as I pointed to the opposite direction.

"No way Lucy! We'll...We'll see Jell-I...I...mean...I don't feel like it right now so...we'll go shopping first! Yes! Shopping! Hurry Lucy! There having a sale today!" She said quickly as she ran to inside a store.

I groaned and ran inside to find her.

I spotted her looking at a rack full of clothes.

I walked up to her and said "Find anything?"

She shook her head and continued to rummage through it.

I started to look around too.

Then I spotted Lisanna coming over to me.

Erza turned around too.

"Luc-"

"What do you want Lisanna?" Erza interrupted her.

"I just wanted to apologize. I'm sorry. Please forgive me! I was wrong!" She said as she went on her knees.

I scrambled to get her up.

"It's okay! Lisanna please! Get up!" I told her as I helped her up.

"Thank you Lucy! For forgiving me!" She smiled as tears of joy came in her eyes.

I smiled.

"Oh, I must get going now. Bye Lucy! Erza!" She smiled widely as she left.

We continued to search through the racks.

I suddenly had an idea.

"Hey Erza."

"Hmm?"

"You know Jell-"

"What about him?" She said quickly before I even finished my sentence.

"Erm...well I brought up the topic about you and I think he likes you." I said.

Obviously I lied. I had made it all up.

"He...he...Jellal? Him? Like ME? No, no, no. He won't like me." She said blushing.

"Oh come on Erza! He told me! He was even blushing and stuff! He even told me that you were smart, sweet, beautiful and kind!" I said.

I was laughing so hard in my head!

"He...he did?" She said finally giving all her attention to me.

"Yup! You should tell him your feelings toward him too! Go on Erza! I'll be watching! He's probably at the cake shop." I smiled as I pushed her out the door and into the cake shop.

I was right. He was there.

He was about to leave so I called his name.

"Jellal!"

He turned and saw us.

He was a bit surprised to see us but he walked over to us anyways.

"Hey Lucy, E...Erza. Nice to see you here." He blushed a little when he said Erza's name.

I nudged her arm.

"Erm...Erza has something to tell you! Come on! Erm...let's go to the park and discuss it!" I said nervously as I pushed them both to the park.

We sat down on a bench and they were both avoiding each other's gazes and blushing madly.

"So, about the thing you wanted to tell me Erza?" He finally looked up at her.

"Oh, um...well..." She looked at me.

"Oh! I think I'm late for something! Natsu wants me home now so erm...bye!" I said.

I could see her face panicking.

She was mouthing the words, "No! No! I meant to help me! Not to leave! Lucy!"

I smiled and walked out of their vision.

I looked behind me to see if they were still looking.

They weren't. Good.

So I quickly walked behind a bush near them and listened.

"Erm...uh...Jellal...I...I...I...I...I...I...I...I..." She stammered.

I face palmed myself and said quietly "Erza! You're just embarrassing of yourself!"

"You what?" He said.

He seemed to calm down already.

"I...erm...uh...um...I...I...l...lik...no...lo...lo...I...oh fuck this! I LOVE YOU JELLAL!" I was a little startled when she yelled that out.

"Erza...I never knew you felt that way too..." He said.

"R...really? You mean...you like me...too?" She asked.

"Yes Erza! I love you too!" And he embraced her with a hug.

She hugged him back and I was quietly giggling.

I quickly and carefully ran out of the park and down the street to Natsu's house.

Well my house now.

I got my keys and was about to click it in the lock when the door swung open and I fell down.

"Luce! Are you okay?" Natsu said as he helped me up.

"Ow...Natsu, why did you swing the door open! You scared me for a second there!" I said while I rubbed my arm.

"I am soooooooo sorry Luce! I was excited to have you back so I couldn't help myself!" He explained.

"It's okay Natsu. You didn't do it on purpose." I smiled as I gave him a small kiss on the lips.

He grinned at me and said "How was your shopping with Erza?"

"Oh! That! It was awwwwsomeee! I finally got Erza to confess her feelings to Jellal! They're officially a couple now! Oh and please please please please pleaseeee pretend that you don't know. Cause I am not suppose to tell you this!" I said.

"OMG! JELLAL AND ERZA ARE FINALLY TOGETHER! WOOO! GO JELLAL!" He yelled.

"Shhh! Natsu!" I said.

"Oh, erm sorry Luce." He said as he threw an arm at the back of his neck

"Anyways, where's Wendy? Gajeel? Everyone?" I asked.

"Oh, mom and dad are still on a business trip while everyone else is somewhere around the house." He said.

"Oh we-" I couldn't finish my sentence when I felt something hit my back hard.

I fell down.

"LUCY!" Lilia said as she stopped flying.

"OH MY! I AM SOOOO SORRY LUCY! ARE YOU OKAY?" Lilia yelled.

"Stop yelling! And ow! That hurt!" I said as Natsu helped me up again.

"Sorry." She said as she changed into her human form.

"It's fine." I smiled.

"Hey Luce?" Natsu asked.

"Hmm?" I said as I looked up at him.

"Sorry." He said.

"Why? What happened?" I asked.

"I ate your brownies." He said.

I hit him softly on the head. "Silly Natsu, I don't care if you ate it all or not. You're free to eat as much brownies as you want."

"Really? Thanks Luce you're the best!" He said as he zoomed upstairs.

I rolled my eyes and laughed with Lilia.

* * *

><p>Well! That's done! Hope you enjoyed! Please review!<p>

**Warning: Spoilers below! Read at your own risk!**

**Couples Appearing:**

Freed x Mirajane- Couple.

Gray x Juvia- Couple

Alzack x Bisca- Couple

Elfman x Evergreen – Chapter 21, 22.

Lucy x Natsu- Couple.

Levy x Gajeel- Couple.

Erza x Jellal- Couple.


	21. Nurse's Office

Hey guys! Just so you know, the poll is now closed! If you look at the bottom of this chapter you will see the results of the poll :D Thanks everyone for voting!

Anyways on with the story, this is the twenty-first chapter! I hope you enjoy! 3

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

"_Hey Luce?" Natsu asked._

"_Hmm?" I said as I looked up at him._

"_Sorry." He said._

"_Why? What happened?" I asked._

"_I ate your brownies." He said._

_I hit him softly on the head. "Silly Natsu, I don't care if you ate it all or not. You're free to eat as much brownies as you want." _

"_Really? Thanks Luce you're the best!" He said as he zoomed upstairs._

_I rolled my eyes and laughed with Lilia._

* * *

><p>"Young man, you need to get to class." Elfman said.<p>

"I want to stay by her side." He complained.

"That was manly of you but she can survive without you, isn't that right Lucy?" He asked.

I just shrugged. I felt really weak.

I was currently at the nurse's office.

I apparently had a fever and my stomach was hurting.

"Lucy, did you eat anything bad?" Elfman asked.

I thought for a moment.

_**Flashback**_

"_Lu-chan, are you sure you want to eat yogurt right now?" Levy asked._

"_Why shouldn't I? I'm hungry Levy!" I whined._

"_You just ate chocolate! I don't think it will go well with yogurt Lu-chan." Levy said with an even more worried face._

"_I don't care." I said as I scooped up a spoonful of yogurt and shoved it in my mouth._

_**Flashback end**_

I chuckled nervously. "Oh...erm...I ate yogurt right after I ate chocolate..."

"Ah, I see. Chocolate and yogurt don't mix well together." He chuckled.

"Well you see my friend Levy, told me that but I didn't listen so it's my fault." I admitted.

"Listen to your friends more. You need to be more manly!" He said.

"Erm...I'm not a male. I'm a female." I corrected him.

"Luce, did your fever die down yet?" Natsu asked.

"Young man, you still haven't left yet?" Elfman asked.

"I was standing beside you the whole time!" He said in annoyance.

I giggled.

Then Natsu came over to me and touched my forehead.

"Luce, it's still hot but it died down a little." He said as he stepped back a little.

"Here, maybe you should get some sleep. It'll help with the fever and when you wake up the stomach ache should be gone. You lack of sleep so get some sleep." He said as he left.

Natsu helped me get into the patient bed (I don't know what's it's called so let's just call it that :P It's those bed looking things when you go to the doctors and they tell you to sit down there. There's always a roll of white paper on it too.) And I closed my eyes slowly.

Then I said quietly "Natsu, you should go to class..."

"Okay Luce, but take care okay?" I heard him say before I dozed off.

_2:15 pm..._

I slowly sat up and looked around the room.

My stomach ache was gone and I touched my forehead to see if my fever died down.

"It's gone..." I said to myself as I stood up slowly.

I heard some talking outside of the room.

I walked near the door and listened.

Even though it's rude, I was getting nosy again.

"Dr. Elfman! You're so funny!" A female voice giggled.

"A man needs to be funny!" Dr. Elfman said.

"So, is Lucy alright? I heard she got a fever." The voice said.

"Yes, she's fine. She's just getting some sleep right now. Would you like to see her?" He asked.

"I would love to see her." The voice said as I heard footsteps approaching.

I quickly got back into the patient's bed and closed my eyes.

The door opened slowly.

"She's still sleeping." The voice said

I peeked a little.

I saw a blur figure.

I managed to make out the figure a little.

She had glasses and long green hair.

I pretended I just woke up.

I moved a little and rubbed my eyes.

"Oh, Lucy you're awake." Dr. Elfman said.

I sat up and looked at them.

"Oh, Ms. Evergreen, you're here!" I smiled.

"I wanted to see how you were doing." Ms. Evergreen said.

"I'm fine now thanks, I should go to class now thanks for everything Dr. Elfman! Also thank you for visiting Ms. Evergreen! Bye!" I smiled as I stood up and left the room.

I entered back to the office and out to the hallway.

I quickly went to chemistry class.

"I'm sorry I'm late! I had to go to the nurse's office!" I said as I opened the door.

"Lucy, you're extremely late today. Please do not do that again." Ms. Aquarius said as she got back to writing on the board.

I sat down at my seat beside Erza.

"So what I was explaining about earlier was that I'll hand you a couple of worksheets for you to work on. This can be done individually or in partners. You may begin once I hand it to you." She said as she walked over to her desk and handed it out to us.

I leaned over to Erza.

"Erza, what're we working on?"

"Hazard symbols. Want to be my partner then?" She asked.

"Sure." I smiled.

I worked with Erza until class was over.

"Please hand in your worksheets and go to your next class students." Ms. Aquarius said as we all handed it in to her.

I made my way to my last class. Buisness.

While I was walking downstairs I saw Natsu talking with his friends on the stairs.

I walked over to him and said "Hey Natsu."

"Oh hey Luce, you're all better now?" He asked.

"Yeah. So you have Chemistry now right?" I asked.

"Yup! What do you have?" He asked.

"Buisness. Well I gotta get going now. Levy's going to kill me if I don't get there on time. See you after school!" I said as I quickly ran down the stairs.

I speed walked into my class and sat down beside Levy.

_Ringggggggggggggggg..._

"Luce!" I turned around and saw Natsu.

He ran up to me panting.

"Hey Natsu, I was waiting for you. You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah...just...tired...from...running...let's...go...home...now..." He said as he stood up straight but still panting.

We walked home and just when we got to his house, I said "Hey Natsu."

"Hm?"

"Do you think Dr. Elfman and Ms. Evergreen look good together?" I asked.

He gave me a confused look before saying "Why do you say that? And I guess."

"Well I was just wondering. For my opinion I think they look cute together!" I said as I stepped inside.

"I don't think they look good all that much." He said plainly.

"I do." I smiled as I walked upstairs into my room.

I put my bag down and Lilia flew out.

"Freedom!" She said before she raced out of the door.

I sighed and plopped down on my bed.

"Tired?" Natsu came in and asked.

"Yeah..." I said as I looked at him.

"Why don't you take a relaxing bath then?" He grinned.

"I guess I could. And don't go taking a bath with me this time! You scared the heck outta me last time." I said as I stood up.

"Oh come on Luce! You had to admit it wasn't that bad now was it?" He said.

"I guess...but...I still don't want you doing that kay Natsu?" I said.

"Fine..." He pouted as I closed the bathroom door.

I stepped into the warm relaxing water and relaxed for a long long time.

Then when I felt like going out, I stepped out, drained the water, dired myself, put my clothes back on and opened the door.

Natsu wasn't there anymore so I poked around my room to see if he was hiding or something.

He wasn't in the room.

Then I heard a voice calling me in the hallway.

"LUCE! Are you done your bath yet?" Natsu said.

"Yes Natsu! Come in!" I called.

He opened the door and grinned.

"Hey Luce, done your homework yet?"

"I don't have any. You?"

"I'm done."

"Okay."

"So, you're visiting your father this Saturday?" He asked.

"Yup."

"When's the next time your going?"

"Probably next month then."

"Oh...can I come along with you this Saturday?"

"Of course Natsu! Wendy, Happy, Charles, Gajeel and your parents could come along too!"

"I'll ask Wendy. Charles will come with Wendy, Happy is coming with me, Gajeel is a no no and mom and dad is busy.

* * *

><p>That's the end of chapter twenty-one! I hope you enjoyed! Please review!<p>

**Poll Results:**

**Voters: 4**

_Question: For my story Fairy Tail High school, I need your opinion guys! Do you think that I should put the couple Evergreen x Elfman in the story or not?_

**Poll:**

**Evergreen x Elfman**- Yes ~ III

**Evergreen x Elfman**- No ~ I

Well those are the results! :D And again, I'd like to thank everyone for voting on this poll :) Wait for the next chapter guys! ;)


	22. It's Your Fault

This is the twenty-second chapter! Hope you enjoy! :D Lucy's P.O.V by the way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

"_Why don't you take a relaxing bath then?" He grinned._

"_I guess I could. And don't go taking a bath with me this time! You scared the heck outta me last time." I said as I stood up._

"_Oh come on Luce! You had to admit it wasn't that bad now was it?" He said._

"_I guess...but...I still don't want you doing that kay Natsu?" I said._

"_Fine..." He pouted as I closed the bathroom door._

* * *

><p>Me, Wendy and Natsu went into the office to get a late slip.<p>

"This is your fault Natsu!" I said angrily.

"Hey! It's not my fault I overslept! Plus you didn't have to wait for me!" He responded.

"Then whose fault is it? And it's natural to wait for their boyfriend you know!"

"It's the alarm clock's fault! Not mine!"

"It was so loud, the whole house could hear it! And you also ruined my 0 lates! I've never EVER been late before! IN MY WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE!" I yelled in anger.

"SO? Who cares if you're late? It's only once! I've been late 5 times!" He shouted back.

"Hey guys! HEY! HEY! HEY!" Wendy shouted at the top of her lungs.

But we didn't listen.

We continued to shout at each other until someone had shouted "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

We immediately stopped shouting over at each other and looked at the principal.

"Gomenesai Principal Makarov..." We all said innocently.

"Get a late slip and get to class immediately." He said.

"H...hai..." We got a late slip.

Wendy separated from us to get to her class while we had to walk together.

We both stayed silent while looking at the opposite ways.

We went to class and sat down at our seats.

"Partners. 2." Mr. Gildats said.

We both felt like choosing each other but we didn't.

Natsu chose Gajeel while I chose Levy as my partner.

He explained what we needed to do and we started to work.

After school I found Wendy at her locker.

"Hey Lucy-chan!"

"Hey Wendy."

"Today when you two were quarrelling, I saw Elfman and Evergreen together."

"What do you mean? Like kissy, kissy? Laughy, laughy? Flirty, flirty?"

"Well...Evergreen's face looked like she was trying to be flirty while their hands were almost touching. Elfman was just laughing and stuff. But none of that mushy stuff." She giggled.

"Ah...I figured they had something." I giggled.

Then I suddenly remembered Natsu.

"So where's Natsu?" I asked.

"Erm...about that...he told me to tell you that..." She trailed off.

"To tell me that...?"

"He went home already. So from now on it's only me and you."

"What about in the mornings?" I asked.

I was starting to worry.

"He's going at a separate time now."

I was angry.

Yet I was worried and sad.

"Well you can tell him that I don't care!" I yelled.

I stomped off to my locker.

_**Lilia's P.O.V**_

I opened her locker and closed it.

I saw Lucy and Wendy chatting.

So I overheard everything.

Then she left.

I walked up to her.

"You know she's angry. But...inside she's also worried and sad. She's angry because of one: He's mad. Two: He's not going to walk with her and you anymore. And she's worried because she's afraid they might break up. Also worried about Natsu. And she's sad because of everything." I explained.

"Lilia? You...you need to get to her bag before she finds out your out. Or before you get caught. Anyways I'll be sure to tell Natsu that...so...erm...I guess I'll see you at home?" She said as she closed her locker.

I nodded and flew to her locker.

I secretly flew inside her bag and closed it.

"Wendy! Let's go!" I heard her yell.

"Coming Lucy-Chan!"

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

We walked down the street to home.

I sighed.

"What's wrong Lucy-Chan? Love problems?" Wendy asked.

"Nothing...and no! It's just that...I'm just worried..."

"Worried about your relationship with Natsu?"

"Well...yes and about HIM...you know..."

"I see...I think you two will be fine! Just give it a while!" She tried to cheer me up.

But I remained silent.

I got the keys to the house and opened it.

Usually Natsu would be sitting on the couch waiting for us if he went home first.

But today he wasn't there.

"Don't worry Lucy-Chan...don't give up!" Wendy whispered.

I nodded and walked up the stairs.

Passing his room, the door was closed.

Not something Natsu would do but he would do once in a while.

I sighed and closed the door to my room.

I suddenly had an idea to see if he was fine or not.

The balcony!

I poked my head outside.

He wasn't there.

I finally stepped outside and tried to see if he was okay or not.

I sighed.

No use. I couldn't see.

So I simply went back inside and worked on my homework.

When I was done I glanced at the time.

_**6:02 pm**_

I packed up and took a hot bath.

Then I layed on my bed resting a bit.

I cocked my head sideways and looked at the clock one last time.

_**7:57 pm**_

Usually Natsu would knock on my door and tell me that dinner's about ready.

But this time he didn't.

"Is he really that angry?" I said angrily to myself.

I groaned in irritation and opened the door.

Leaving it open I walked downstairs calmly.

"Lucy-Chan! There you are! What'd you do?" Wendy asked happily.

I smiled and said "The usual. But today was boring."

"Ah I see what you mean. Wanna sit beside me for dinner today?" She asked.

Seeing the fight we had she knew exactly what to do.

Natsu and the others immediately glanced at us.

"Sure Wendy! Anything for you!" I smiled happily.

Natsu didn't seem to like it.

"_It's your fault Natsu...I didn't want to say yes..." _I thought in my head.

When dinner was served we all took our seats.

Mr and Mrs. Dragneel had a confused look.

"Lucy my dear why aren't you sitting beside Natsu?" Mrs. Dragneel asked.

"Oh Wendy wanted me to sit beside her today so I agreed." I said calmly.

"That's a relief...I thought you two broke up or had some sort of fight." She sighed in relief.

"Now, now Gradine my dear let's not say that shall we? We wouldn't want it to happen so don't go jinxing it!" Mr. Dragneel chuckled.

"Yes, yes honey! I'm so sorry about that my little sweetie pies." Mrs. Dragneel smiled.

"It's okay Mrs. Dragneel." I smiled back.

There was a little moment of silence before we all said "Let's eat!"

Then we all dug into our food and ate.

At night I couldn't sleep.

I kept on rolling everywhere on my bed to find a comfy spot.

But it didn't work.

_**Natsu's P.O.V**_

_Knock, knock_

"Come in." I called.

Wendy opened the door and came in.

"Natsu..."

"What is it Wen?"

"It's about Lucy."

I remained silent.

"Today after school I told Lucy what you told me to tell her."

"And?"

"She said she didn't care BUT then Lilia came and told me that she was angry. Angry because you were mad at her and angry because you wouldn't walk with us anymore."

I just looked at her as she continued on.

"She was worried about your relationship. She's scared that you two might break up. Plus she's worried. About YOU. And she's sad. Sad of everything that's happening." She explained.

"So you're saying that it's my fault?"

"Well...kind of and kind of not. It's really your fault but it's kind of her fault to. She was the one who complained but...you overslept. She really wants her mark to be good you know. You never know what her father might do to her. So it's mostly your fault. I'm on her side."

And with that she left me alone.

"Damn...how could I have forgotten?" I said as I punched the bed.

"I'm going to go apologize to her...no wait...she could be sleeping...but I'll check..." I told myself as I stepped out of my room and opened her door slowly and carefully.

"Natsu?" I heard her say as I stepped in and closed the door.

"Oh hey Lucy did I wake you?" I asked as I sat down at her bed.

"No, what do you want?" She sat up.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. It was my fault that I overslept. It was my fault that we were all late for school. I'm sorry Lucy!" I looked at her now.

Then she hugged me.

"It's alright Natsu...it's not your fault...it was my fault too...I was the one being selfish. I'm sorry Natsu."

"It's okay Luce it's not your fault..." I hugged her back.

She was quiet.

I released her and found out she fell asleep.

I gently placed her back onto the bed and put the blanket around her.

"Sweet dreams Luce..." I whispered as I left.

I walked back into my room and went to sleep.

Dreaming about Lucy.

* * *

><p>Well I do hope you enjoyed! I tried to make it longer but that's the longest I could do for now. Next chapter I promise will be longer than this :D Please review!<p>

Author's Note: The couple Elfman x Evergreen will probably be official in the next chapter or the one after. =3

I love you all guys!

Crystilia217

**~Japanese Translations~**

Gomenesai~Sorry

Hai~Yes


	23. Surprises, Blushes, Visits, and Kisses

This is the twenty-third chapter so I hope you will enjoy! :) This is in Lucy's P.O.V by the way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

"_It's alright Natsu...it's not your fault...it was my fault too...I was the one being selfish. I'm sorry Natsu."_

"_It's okay Luce it's not your fault..." I hugged her back._

_She was quiet._

_I released her and found out she fell asleep._

_I gently placed her back onto the bed and put the blanket around her._

"_Sweet dreams Luce..." I whispered as I left._

_I walked back into my room and went to sleep._

_Dreaming about Lucy._

* * *

><p>I was making my way to my first class.<p>

I turned a corner and saw two figures talking to each other.

It seemed like flirting.

I quickly hid behind a wall and listened.

I tend to listen to people ALOT.

I cocked my head a little out to listen better.

"Oh Elfman! You're so sweet!" Ms. Evergreen said.

"Thanks my little angel…because a man needs to be sweet to hot ladies like you!" Dr. Elfman chuckled.

"Oh Elfman, stop it! You're embarrassing me…!" She giggled.

I poked my head back into the hallway and leaned on the cold wall.

I could not believe it.

It was Ms. Evergreen and Dr. Elfman.

I mean like THEM? Saying THAT?

I could never imagine those two saying those things like that.

So I checked again.

When I poked my head back out I saw them making out.

I quickly poked back into the hallway and thought in my head _"Oh my gosh…It was true, they did say that! EW! I mean like Dr. Elfman and Ms. Evergreen? TOGETHER? Ugh…"_

I shook my head and walked off to class.

After school I walked into the office and saw them together again.

They weren't kissing, no holding hands no lovey dovey things but just talking.

Not yet at least.

I walked up to them.

"Hey congratulations Dr. Elfman, Ms. Evergreen!" I smiled.

"Oh…hello Lucy…what for?" Ms. Evergreen asked.

"For officially being a couple! Come on! No need to be embarrassed! I like totally saw you two make out in the hallway!" I giggled.

"Oh…erm…thank you Lucy…You should probably head home now. Hurry along. And don't ever stick your noses in other people's business." Ms. Evergreen pushed me out the office door and closed it behind her.

I giggled and saw Natsu and Wendy walking towards me.

"Luce, where'd you go?" Natsu asked as soon as he came up to me.

"Oh I was just talking to Ms. Evergreen and Dr. Elfman."

"Why…?" Wendy gave me questioning look.

"Oh! Yes! About that, they're now a couple! I saw 'em making out in the hall in first period." I giggled.

"Oh? I don't think they look so good together." Natsu said plainly.

"I think so." Wendy giggled.

"I think they're okay!" I giggled.

"See? Lucy thinks they're an OKAY couple. I just don't think they look good at all." Natsu pointed out.

"So? She's in between! Doesn't mean she doesn't think they don't look so good together!" Wendy shouted back.

"Guys! Guys! Stop fighting! It's only our opinion!" I shouted at them.

They looked at me and looked away from each other.

I heard a small "Hmph" from both of them.

Then Gray and Juvia came over and he patted Natsu on the back.

"Hey! How ya guys doing? Whatcha doing right now?" He chuckled.

"Good job Gray!" Juvia said happily.

"Erm…hey Gray…we're fine. We're just talking. Good bye you dumbass. Now you're just as weird as Lucy."

"Hey!" I punched Natsu in the arm.

"Good bye! Have a nice walk loser!" He grinned as he walked away with Juvia.

"Whatever let's go home now." Natsu said as he started to walk.

Me and Wendy then noticed he had a paper sticking on his back.

**KICK ME**

Me and Wendy burst into laughter.

"What?" He turned around and jumped up.

He turned around and saw Loki.

Loki grinned.

"What the hell was that for Loki?" Natsu yelled.

"Why don't you check on your back?" He laughed as he walked away.

"My back? What the?" He touched his back felt the paper.

"GRAY! WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled in anger.

I giggled as I took the sign off for him.

I handed it to him.

"Here! Natsu!" I giggled.

"Stop laughing! It's not funny!" He said as he crumpled up the sign and threw it off somewhere else.

"S…S…S…Sorry! Natsu! It's just too funny! I'm sorry! I'll stop! Now…!" I tried taking deep breaths with Wendy.

It eventually worked and we walked home.

The next day me, Natsu, Happy, Lilia, Wendy, and Charles was all walking to my house.

"I heard you're visiting your father today. Right Lucy-Chan?" Wendy asked.

Today she was wearing a blue dress that ended just below her knees a little.

She had a mini see-through mini jacket that ended at her hips.

She wore navy blue flats and had blue bracelets.

"Yup!" I smiled at her.

I was wearing something I would wear.

Not something formal.

But I did wear a dress.

I was wearing a purple dress with a gray strap around my hips.

It ended at my knees and I wore black leggings under.

I had sparkly purple ice cream earrings on and white high heels.

"Lu-Chan?" I turned my head to see who it was.

"Levy? What are you doing here?" I asked a little surprised.

Levy was wearing an orange t-shirt and a jean skirt. She wore her usual orange head band and also wore white sneakers.

"Oh? Gajeel didn't tell you? I'm coming over today!" She smiled.

"Oh? Gajeel didn't tell us. Well we won't be there today because I'm visiting father today."

"EH? Gajeel didn't tell you? Oh…! I'll get him for that! Anyways have fun Lu-chan! Bye!" She ran off.

"Heh, Gajeel's bringing home a girl huh?" Natsu chuckled.

"So? What's wrong with bringing a girl over?" I asked.

"Oh nothing Luce."

"Whatever." We continued to walk down the street to my house.

"Here it is." I stopped. So did they.

I rang the doorbell to inform that someone was here.

One of my maids opened the door and saw me.

"Ms. Lucy! You're back!" She rushed to open the gate.

We stepped in and went inside.

"Wow, father made a lot of changes in the house." I said as I looked around the house.

"Hai. Father is waiting upstairs. Will the guests please follow me?" Natsu, Charles, Happy, and Wendy followed the maid into the guest room.

I walked upstairs with Lilia and went inside father's office.

"Father? We're here." I said as I opened the door.

"Oh welcome back Lucy, Lily. Take a seat." He said as he turned around.

We sat down on a chair.

"How was your stay?"

"Good. They've been taking care of me well."

"That's good. Would you like to know why I sent you there to live for about a year or 2?"

"It has not been 1 or 2 years yet father. Nor has it been 3 or 4 years either."

"I know that. But would you like to know?"

"Yes please father."

_**Natsu's P.O.V**_

"Would you like some tea? Or would you like water?" The maid asked.

"Oh erm…I'll have water thanks." I replied.

"I'll have the same thank you very much." Wendy answered.

"Would your cats…? Like anything?"

"Happy here would like raw fish and Charles…"

"Will have any kind of cookies." Wendy finished my sentence.

"Very well then." She walked off to the kitchen.

"Jeez, I wonder what's taking Luce so long…"

"Natsu! She only went there for a few minutes! Just be a little patient will you?" Wendy said.

I pouted and a few minutes later the maid came out.

"You're food has arrived."

She brought us water and fish and chocolate chip cookies.

"Thank you." We all said. (except for Happy and Charles)

She walked off and Happy munched on his fish while Charles ate politely on her cookies.

We both sipped on our water.

I watched the clock.

"Wendy…it's been 5 minutes…you think Luce is okay?"

"I'm pretty sure she'll be okay." Happy said.

"I hope she will be." I looked at the door to the living room.

2 minutes later Lucy came in.

"Lu…!...Luce?" I stood up.

She looked like she had been crying.

Her eyes were bit red and wet.

"Lucy? What happened? Why are you crying?" I asked.

I hated to see people cry.

She looked up at me with those glassy looking eyes.

"Do you…know why I had to…live with you guys…?" She sniffed.

"N…no…why Luce? What happened?"

Wendy stood up now.

"Well…Father told me that…he needed…more money to expand his business…so…so…so…so…"

"So what Luce? What did he do?"

"So…he….." She stopped and looked down.

"Come on Luce! Tell me!" I held her shoulders.

She looked up at me.

"So…Father…he…your…Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel bought…..." She trailed off again.

"What? What did your father do? What about my parents? What did they do?" I shook her so lightly.

"They...They...they bought me for a couple of years...because Father...he requested that he wanted money!" She blurted out.

"WHAT? YOU'RE DAD WOULD RATHER HAVE MONEY THAN YOU?" I yelled in anger.

"Natsu! He said he had no choice! Calm down! Please!" She hugged me.

I wanted to just to get out so badly and punch that Mr. Greedy-pants.

But she wouldn't let go.

She held on tight and mumbled something so soft.

I calmed down a little to try and see what she was mumbling about.

She seemed to be repeating something over and over again. but when I calmed down a little, she changed.

"Natsu…Natsu…Natsu…Natsu…please...calm down..."

"Luce…" I looked down at her as she looked at me.

"Sorry for that…" I whispered as I hugged her back.

"It's okay…Natsu…" She whispered softly.

"Aww…that's so cute!" Wendy and Happy said together.

We broke apart and looked at her.

"Wendy! Happy!"

We all laughed and giggled.

"Let's go home I guess…" Lucy smiled.

"Alright Luce, anything for you."

"Mrs. Sugar! Ms. Dratfileel! Mr. Natucy! And everyone else! We're going now! Bye!" She called out.

We walked to the living room and out the door as all her maids, chefs, and servants came out and waved at us.

We waved back and headed home.

Just down the street was my house.

If you looked closely you could see two figures hugging each other.

But as we got closer we saw that they were kissing each other instead.

I shielded Wendy's eyes.

"Hey!" She said as she tried to get my hands off of her eyes.

I didn't let go anyways.

"Levy? Gajeel?" Lucy said in shock.

I looked at her in shock as I looked back at the two figures.

Indeed it was Levy and Gajeel.

"Levy! Gajeel! What are you doing!" Lucy called.

They broke apart and looked at us.

"L…Lu-chan! Wh…what are you doing here?" Levy called back, embarrassed.

"We just came back from father's! You know you shouldn't make out in public you know!" She teased.

We walked up to them now.

"L…Lu-chan! Oh erm…well I better get going now so erm…bye! Love ya Gajeel!" Levy blushed as she kissed him on the cheek and ran off.

Happy, Wendy and I chuckled while Charles just stood there like everything was normal and Lucy was giggling. Gajeel was blushing.

"Gajeel…you're blushing…" Lucy giggled.

"N…no I'm not!" He stomped inside the house with us following behind

* * *

><p>Well I hope you enjoyed :) I'll show the couples : Erza x Jellal, Alzack x Bisca, Freed x Mirajane and more Juvia x Gray next chapter :)<p>

Anyways please review :D


	24. Malls, Beaches, Sunsets, and Spalshes

Alright! Here you go guys! This is the twenty-fourth chapter! So hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

_"L…Lu-chan! Wh…what are you doing here?" Levy called back, embarrassed._

_"We just came back from father's! You know you shouldn't make out in public you know!" She teased._

_We walked up to them now._

_"L…Lu-chan! Oh erm…well I better get going now so erm…bye! Love ya Gajeel!" Levy blushed as she kissed him on the cheek and ran off._

_Happy, Wendy and I giggled while Charles just stood there like everything was normal and Natsu was chuckling. Gajeel was blushing._

_"Gajeel…you're blushing…" Lucy giggled._

_"N…no I'm not!" He stomped inside the house with us following behind him._

* * *

><p>I turned around and saw Bisca and Alzack walking down the street holding hands.<p>

I walked up to them.

"Hey guys!"

"Oh hey Lucy." They smiled at me.

I smiled back.

"Are you two going to the mall today?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. Erza told us that she's holding a meeting for all her friends. At the mall. You're going there right?" Alzack asked.

"Yup. Well I'll see you later. I need to wait for Natsu. He's in the washroom I think." I said.

"Oh alright see you at the mall. Bye" Bisca said as they walked off.

I walked back to the spot where I was standing and waited.

"Luce, I'm back. Let's go before Erza yells at us for being late." Natsu said he put his arm around my shoulder and we walked to the direction to the mall.

On the way we saw Levy and Gajeel.

"Lu-chan!" Levy said happily.

"Levy! Nice to see you here! So you're going to that meeting Erza held right?" I asked.

"Yup! Let's walk together then!" She smiled happily.

I smiled back and so we walked together to the mall.

Levy and Gajeel held hands.

We arrived at the mall and walked inside.

We walked to the direction to a big fountain in the middle of the mall and saw Erza and the whole gang there waiting for us.

"YOUR LATE!" She yelled.

"G...G...Gomenesai..." We whimpered.

"Anyways...I have a very important announcement to make." Erza said calmly.

We all listened.

She took Jellal's hand.

"Me and Jellal...are now together."

"WOOOOOOOOOO!" We all cheered.

Me and Natsu were giggling.

"Congratulations Erza and Jellal!" We all said.

"Thanks you guys." They both said.

"Anyways, you are all dismissed." She said.

"WHAT? WE JUST CAME HERE FOR THAT?" We all said loudly.

"YEAH!" Erza gave us a glare.

"Sorry! Sorry! We'll leave!" We all ran off.

As we ran I looked back and saw Erza and Jellal hugging each other and stuff.

I giggled and went home with Natsu and Wendy.

"That was very tiring..." I said as we came into the house.

"Welcome back Lucy, Natsu, Wendy." Mr and Mrs. Dragneel greeted us.

"We didn't expect you three to come this early." Mr. Dragneel smiled.

"Where's Gajeel?" Mrs. Dragneel asked.

"He's still at the mall hanging with Levy." Natsu chuckled.

"Ah. I see. I would like to see this Levy girl. How does she look like?" Mr. Dragneel asked.

"I'm sure she'll be nice. I think she's very pretty." Mrs. Dragneel smiled.

"Well Levy is my best friend and I think she's very nice. About her looks...hmm...I don't know." I joked.

"Nice joke Lucy-Chan! Levy is indeed very nice. She's pretty too!" Wendy giggled.

"Oh? Lucy's best friend? She must be as pretty as her then!" They joked.

I blushed a little.

"Well you kids have fun upstairs. Me and your father wants to have some alone time. Oh by the way, Christmas is coming up soon." Mrs. Dragneel smiled.

"That's right! It's in two days I think...hai! Two days!" I smiled.

"Well then be sure to have your Christmas spirit!" Mrs. Dragneel smiled.

"Thanks Mrs. Dragneel! We will!" I smiled.

"That's the spirit! Oh and please call us Igneel and Gradine from now on. Treat us like we're your own." She smiled.

"Thank Gradine and Igneel!" I walked upstairs with Natsu.

"Luuuuuuccccccyyyyyyyy!"

"Huh?" I turned my head as I walked past Natsu's room.

I saw Happy coming at me.

"Kya!" I fell to the ground with Happy on top of me.

"Happy! Stop doing that to Lucy!" Natsu said as he helped me up.

"Sorry Natsu. Sorry Lucy." Happy said as he flew back into Natsu's room.

"You okay Luce?" He asked.

"Yeah...I guess." I said.

"You guess?" He laughed.

"Hey!" I said as I punched him lightly on the arm.

"That doesn't even hurt!" He grinned.

"Do you want it to HURT?" I asked.

"No, no, no." He quickly said.

"Good." I said as I walked into my room.

"Luce I'm bored! Play with me!" Natsu complained as he followed me into my room.

"We just came back to the mall!" I said as I turned to face him.

"So? There's nothing to do now! So play with me! Pretty please with a cherry on top?" He asked sweetly.

"No! Play with Happy or something! I'm going to read my book!" I said as I turned my back to him and sat down on a chair and started reading my book.

"Lucy! You're so meaannnn!" He pouted.

"I'm mean and I'm proud!" I stuck my tongue at him.

He crossed his arms.

I continued to read.

He started to look around my room.

I ignored him.

He sniffed my hair.

I read.

He poked me.

I continued to read my book.

He called my name.

"Luce!"

I ignored it.

"Lucy!"

I ignored the call.

"Lu-Chan!" He pretended to be Levy.

I smirked and continued to read and ignore him.

"Luce! Come on!"

I ignored him.

He sat back down and crossed his arms.

He was silent.

So I looked at my page of the book and tried to remember it.

I knew he was going to do something soon.

I put down the book and looked at him.

"Na-"

He crashed his lips on mine.

I toppled over. The chair, me and him fell to the floor.

A small thump was heard.

He broke apart and grinned.

"Natsu! What was that for!"

"To get your attention! It worked too!" He chuckled.

"Whatever. But you didn't need to do it so hard!" I complained.

He stood up and said "Sorry Luce! I guess I kinda went too fast..."

He put a hand on his neck and chuckled nervously.

"Now help me up already Natsu. Unless you want me to flip over to get up then you better help me!" I said as I held my hand out.

"Alright, alright Luce..." He took my hand and pulled me up.

"Thanks." I said as I put the chair back up.

"Now let's play." He said cheerfully.

I sighed.

"Alright whadya want to play then."

"Yay! Let's go to the beach and watch the sunset!" He grinned.

"Kay lemme change then." I said as I went over to the closet and started rummaging through it.

Natsu sat down on the chair.

I turned around and said "What? Are you going or not?"

"I'm waiting for you."

"I'm changing you know."

"Yeah I know."

"You nut! Don't go watching people change! Especially girls!" I shouted.

"Well sorry then. I'll leave." He said as he started to get up.

"Never mind! I'll go change in the bathroom then." I said as I rolled my eyes and turned around.

He grinned and sat back down.

I chose an outfit and walked into the bathroom.

I changed into an striped light blue and white V-mini dress. (Not sure what it's called but it's a mini dress that has a V opening at the top of the dress. Below the neck part. Oh and also there's an upside down mini v at the side of the dress. (Bottom). And wore an white tank top under.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Natsu waiting.

"Okay let's go Natsu." I smiled.

"Yay!" He said childishly.

I wore my pink flats and we both went to the beach.

"Oh hey look just in time." Natsu said as he took a seat on the sand.

I sat down beside him and wrapped my arms around his.

He grinned as I put my head on his shoulder.

"It's pretty isn't it?" I asked softly.

"Yeah..."

When the sun set down, Natsu stood up.

"Where we going?"

"To the water to play Luce!" He grinned as he took my hand and brought me to the water.

I quickly kicked my flats off before he dragged me.

He splashed water at me as I splashed some back at him.

And for the rest of the day, laughs and giggles were heard.

And smiles and grins appeared.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed! Please review :D<p>

Author's Note: Hey guys! It's me Crystilia217 :) Anyways just here to tell you that the story will have **MORE** then 25 chapters now :D I realised that I still haven't put some plots in yet so there will probably be 30 chapters now. =3


	25. Decorating, Invitations, and Colds

This is the twenty-fifth chapter so hope you will enjoy! :D In Lucy's P.O.V by the way :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

_He grinned as I put my head on his shoulder._

"_It's pretty isn't it?" I asked softly._

"_Yeah..."_

_When the sun set down, Natsu stood up._

"_Where we going?"_

"_To the water to play Luce!" He grinned as he took my hand and brought me to the water._

_I quickly kicked my flats off before he dragged me._

_He splashed water at me as I splashed some back at him._

_And for the rest of the day, laughs and giggles were heard._

_And smiles and grins appeared._

* * *

><p>"Sheesh Luce you could've said something yesterday...you didn't have to act strong ya know." Natsu said as he crossed his arms.<p>

I sneezed. "Well...I...couldn't...*Sneeze* just...do...*Sneeze* that...you...were...having so...*Sneeze* much fun...hey...how come...you weren't...*Sneeze, sneeze* cold...?" I said weakly.

"Bless you Luce. And you didn't have to do that for me Luce. If you said something you wouldn't be like this! And I guess I was wearing more clothes than you? Serves you right for wearing such thin clothes." He chuckled.

"Hey! *Sneeze* Well...I should be...*Sneeze* better...to...*Sneeze* morrow...*Sneeze*"

He sighed. "Well you better be better today because we're going to decorate the house with Christmas decorations!"

"Yeah...yeah...I know...*Sneeze*"

"Maybe you should take a hot bath you know?" He grinned.

"Yeah...you're probably right...I'll go take one..." I walked inside the bathroom.

Closing the door, I opened the water and started to undress myself.

When the water filled up the tub, I dipped into the water and relaxed.

I sighed in relaxation.

"Hey Luce!"

"What?"

"You getting better?"

"Yeah I guess...I'm not sneezing right now so...I think it works...thanks Natsu!"

"You're welcome Luce! I'm going to take a nap on your bed kay? Wake me up when you're done!" He called as I could hear his footsteps fading.

An hour or so had passed and I quickly got up and dried myself.

I put my clothes back on and drained the water out.

I wore a red t-shirt and blue pants today.

I slipped into my slippers and opened the door.

Finding Natsu on my bed snoring pretty loudly.

I giggled and poked him.

"Hey...Natsu...you sleepy head...wake up..." I poked him harder.

"Mmphmmm...lemme sleep..." He mumbled as he squirmed around.

"Natsu...You gotta wake up now..." I shook him lightly now.

"Nooo...mmpmh..." He mumbled.

I sighed and put my hands on my hips.

"Alright Natsu, I'll let you sleep for a little longer..."

I got my book and sat down on a chair.

I read for about 5 minutes and I sneezed again.

I looked at Natsu to see if he was still sleeping.

I smiled.

But then I felt a small breeze and I sneezed again.

I looked behind me and saw the balcony open.

I sighed and quickly closed it.

"*Sneeze* Not...again...! *Sneeze*" I said as I opened my closet.

I took a black sweater with white fur tips on the hood out and closed the closet door.

I quickly put it on and continued to read my book.

Every 10 minutes I would sneeze 5 times.

So I put my book down and went down the hall.

"Lucy-Chan! Are you feeling better?" Wendy approached to me.

"Yeah I guess...I'm just getting some...*Sneeze* hot tea..." I said weakly.

"Oh bless you Lucy-Chan. I'll call one of our maids to make it. Just wait in your room and relax." She smiled.

"Thanks Wendy..." I smiled slightly as she went back downstairs.

I walked back to my room and waited for a while.

I played with Natsu's hair and suddenly heard a small knock.

"Mrs. Lucy, you're hot tea is here."

I opened it and she gave it to me.

"Thanks!" I smiled and she left.

I closed the door and sat down on a chair as I blew on the tea.

I took a small sip and after 5 minutes I found out I finished it.

I went downstairs and the maid took it.

I walked back to my room and saw Natsu sitting on the bed.

"Hey Natsu, you're awake I see." I closed the door.

"Yeah. Feeling better?" He asked.

"Yup. Thanks to that hot tea. And you told me to wake you up when I was done taking that bath! I tried waking you up but you wouldn't budge at all!" I giggled.

He chuckled nervously "Did I? Sorry 'bout that Luce...anyways I'm glad you're better!" He gave me his goofy grin.

"It's okay Natsu. So when are we going to decorate?" I asked.

"Oh...hmm..." He looked at the time.

"Around 5:00 pm I guess. It's only 2:33 right now. So we have lots of time!" He grinned.

Then Lilia opened the door.

"Oh hey sorry to interrupt but you have a phone call Lucy." She handed me my cell-phone.

"Oh okay-wait a minute...why do you have my cell-phone!" I asked angrily.

"Teehee...about that...me, Happy, Charles and Lily were erm...playing with it..." She said nervously as she started to back away.

"Why you!"

"BYE!" She said as she flew out.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU THREE!" I yelled.

I sighed and said "Hello?"

"Oh hey Lu-Chan, just here to say that we're going to have a Christmas party on the 26th. You wanna come? Oh ask Natsu too." Levy said.

"I'm coming, what time?"

"December 26th, Monday, at my house. Starts at 8:00 pm and ends at 1:00 am. What about Natsu? He coming? Anyways I'll text you the invitation. Ask Natsu now."

"Alright...hold on." I brought the phone down.

"Hey Natsu, Levy wants to know if you want to go to a Christmas party. It's on Monday, her house, 8:00 pm-1:00 am."

"Oh erm...sure. Yeah alright." He said.

I brought the phone back to my ear.

"Natsu's coming. Send me the invite kay? See ya Levy." I said as I ended the call.

Few seconds later she sent me the invite.

_**One New Message:**_

_**To: Lucy Heartfillia**_

_**From: Levy Mcgarden**_

_**2:36 pm.**_

_**xxx~Lucy_Heart~xxx**_

_**Christmas Party!**_

_**When: December 26**__**th**__**, Monday.**_

_**Where: 27 Sunset Rd.**_

_**Time: 8:00 pm-1:00 am**_

_**Telephone: 03 – 1171 - 4568**_

_**Attending: Lucy, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Erza, Alzack, Jellal, Bisca, Happy, Charles, Jet, Lily, Droy, Mirajane, Lilia, Lisanna, Cana, Juvia, Miki, Max, Warren, Freed, Juvia, Macao, Nab, Gray, Tono, Bixlow.**_

"Oh hey look the whole gang's going." I showed Natsu the invitation.

"Wow are we the last one's?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"Who cares? We still got invited."

_**5:00 pm...**_

"Luce! We're decorating now!" Natsu called downstairs.

"Coming!" I quickly ran downstairs.

After everyone was gathered. (In the house) Mr. Dragneel said "Alright! Let's get started!"

The tree was put up and decorations were starting to hang on the tree.

I helped Wendy with the tree.

While Gajeel and Natsu were decorating the pillars with tinsels.

Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel were working on the upper part of the tree.

When the whole house was decorated everyone had hot chocolate.

"Luce, come on! Have some! It's delicious!" Natsu shoved the cup of hot chocolate in front of my face.

I was tempted but it would make my cold worse.

Would it?

I thought for a while before finally accepting it.

I took a sip and it was delicious.

"It's good..." I took another sip.

"See what I mean?" He grinned.

I smiled in return.

_Later that day, after dinner..._

_Beep, Beep, Beep..._

_**One New Message:**_

_**To: Lucy Heartfillia**_

_**From: Levy McGarden**_

_**8:30 pm**_

_**xxx~Lucy_Heart~xxx**_

_**Lu-Chan! Wanna come 2 the mall 2 buy Christmas presents 4 ppl?**_

_**To: Levy McGarden**_

_**From: Lucy Heartfillia**_

_**8:30 pm**_

_**^_^Bookworm~Levy^_^**_

_**OK! I'll come to ur house and meet u there! CYA ;)**_

I quickly went upstairs and changed into a red t-shirt with a pink heart on it and a white banner that says "Best friends" and wore jeans and a green sweater. I wore snowflake earrings.

"I'll be back at around 10:00 pm or so Natsu!" I told him as I struggled to get my white sneakers on.

"Where are you going Luce?" He asked.

"Just to the mall wit Levy to shop for chri-something." I quickly said.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?" I said as I finally got the sneaker on.

"Shop for what?"

"A secret!" I winked at him and opened the door.

"Hey! Don't forget your keys!" Natsu called after me.

"Right! Thanks!" I kissed him on the cheek and left.

I arrived at Levy's house after a while.

Levy was already waiting for me.

"Levy!"

"Lu-chan! Let's hurry! Mall's going to close at 10:00!" Levy said as she ran up to me.

We walked quickly to the mall and shopped for the presents.

"Hey Levy, you think Natsu's going to like this?" I pointed at an object.

"Yeah! How bout Gajeel? You think he's going to like this?" Levy pointed at her item.

"Hell yeah! It suits him!" I giggled.

"I guess...hey let's hurry." Levy walked towards the counter.

So did I.

We both payed and walked home.

"See ya at the party Levy." I waved at her.

"Bye Lu-chan!" She smiled as she went back inside her house.

I walked home and opened the door.

"Lu! Your home!" Natsu got up from the couch.

"Hey Natsu. Wait-when did you call me Lu?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Hey! At least you have THREE nicknames! I want one too!" He pouted.

"You do have nicknames." I pointed out.

He looked at me.

"The ones that Gray call you!" I giggled.

"Hey!" He crossed his arms.

"Sorry!" I calmed down.

"So what did you buy?" He tried to peek at the bag.

I grabbed it.

"No peeking! You'll know at the party!" I said.

"But Luuuu!" He pouted.

"You're so cute when you do that!" I smiled.

He blushed a little.

"That too."

"So did you have fun?"

"Way to change the topic but yes I did." I said.

"That's good." Natsu smiled.

I yawned.

"I'm gonna go to sleep. Good night Natsu..." I walked up the stairs.

"Night Lu!" He called after me.

* * *

><p>That's the end of the chapter :D Hope you enjoyed! Please review =3<p> 


	26. Christmas Party

Hey guys! I am sooooooo sorry for updating VERY, VERY LATE! (Well to me it is) I was busy all week so I didn't get a chance to work on this. I hope you can forgive me! :( Anyways, this is the twenty-sixth chapter! :D Hope you enjoy! =3

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

"_You're so cute when you do that!" I smiled._

_He blushed a little._

"_That too."_

"_So did you have fun?"_

"_Way to change the topic but yes I did." I said._

"_That's good." Natsu smiled._

_I yawned._

"_I'm gonna go to sleep. Good night Natsu..." I walked up the stairs._

"_Night Lu!" He called after me._

* * *

><p>I woke up with a beautiful view in front of me.<p>

The lake was like a winter wonderland.

Snow was falling so slowly, trees were covered, and snow was everywhere.

I smiled widely as I said "It's Christmas!" I threw my hands up and put it back down as I climbed out of bed.

I quickly went inside the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and took a shower.

"Lu! Let's go and play in the snow after we're done breakfast! Change first!" Natsu called through the door as I opened the door from the bathroom.

"Okay! See you downstairs Natsu!" I called back.

I quickly changed into a dark blue jean and a red turtle-neck sweater. I put on a black belt on my hips and grabbed my long white winter jacket along too. It had fur at the tip of the hood.

I opened the door and saw Natsu waiting for me in the hall.

He looked up at me.

"Natsu? I thought you wewnt downstairs."

"Hey. I wanted to wait. Looks sexy on you by the way." He grinned.

I blushed and said "Thanks." I smiled.

Natsu was wearing a brown wool sweater and dark jeans. He also held his jacket. His jacket was a light blue and white winter jacket.

"Thanks Luce, let's hurry and eat breakfast." He took my hand and brought me downstairs.

"Good morning Lucy-Chan!" Wendy greeted me with a big warm smile.

"Good morning Wendy! You look super cuuute!" I smiled back.

Wendy was wearing a turtle-neck blue sweater. She wore light blue jeans and had her jacket already on her chair.

We quickly sat down at our seats and breakfast was served.

After breakfast we all went out and played in the snow.

Natsu, Lily, Happy and Gajeel were having a snowball fight while me, Lilia, Wendy and Charles were just building random snow things.

I stood up and SMACK!

Something had hit me from behind.

I slowly turned around and saw Natsu and the others trembling in fear.

"NATSU!" I said in a very angry voice.

"S...Sorry Lu!" He made a run for it.

Gajeel snorted and yelled "HAHA! YOU LIITLE COWARD!"

"YOU TOO!" I yelled.

I picked up some snow and threw it at him.

It hit his face and he fell right to the ground.

Natsu stopped and laughed at him.

But he immediately stopped when I threw a snowball at him.

"And now for you two little munchkins..." I glared at the two Eksheeds.

"Now, now Lucy-Chan I think you should go easy on them..." Wendy said nervously.

I picked up some smaller supply of snow and threw it at Happy and Lily.

They got hit but flew away.

Gajeel stood up and mumbled something.

"Yo Gajeel, too fast for ya huh?" I teased.

"What the? Whatever...bunny girl." He started to walk away.

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU CALL ME BUNNY GIRL?" I shouted.

"Ever since the Halloween dance." He chuckled.

I groaned.

Wendy, Lilia and Charles went back to building their snowman.

I glanced over at Natsu who was still on the cold snow.

I walked up closer to him.

"Hey Natsu...? Natsu?" I said softly as I approached closer.

"Natsu...? Hey stop it...you're scaring me Natsu...it's not funny...get up." I said with a more worried tone.

He didn't respond.

I walked up to him and poked him.

"N...Natsu?"

No respond.

Then all of a sudden he sat up and laughed.

"HEY! Natsu! It wasn't funny! You actually scared me there! Y...y...you could've died!" I covered my face with my hands.

I silently cried.

He stopped laughing and brushed a strand of hair away.

"Hey Luce...?" He said.

I didn't respond.

"Luce, are...are you crying?" He took my hands away from my face.

"D...don't cry! I...I'm sorry Lu!" He hugged me.

"You really did scare me Natsu...I'm sorry for throwing that snowball at you..." I hugged him back, tears falling from my cheek.

"Don't blame yourself Luce...I...I threw it! I threw it in the first place! It was my fault! Just please don't cry...!" He hugged me tighter.

"It's not all your fault Natsu...but...does it hurt? Your face...?" I asked.

"Not really. Just cold that's all." He released me and looked into my chocolate brown eyes.

He smiled.

"Wanna go back inside?" He asked.

"I...if you want..." I answered.

"If YOU want." He grinned at me.

"No, no if YOU want." I said.

"Luce!" He said impatiently.

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"Hey! You guys! We're going back in! Mama and papa are serving hot chocolate! Come on!" Wendy called at us.

We looked at her and smiled.

"Coming!" We both said in union.

We looked at each other and laughed.

"Let's go Lu!" He pulled me up and took my hand.

I smiled as he dragged me along back inside.

When we finished our hot chocolate Igneel and Gradine said "Oh yes by the way, as you know today is Christmas. So we'll be holding a Christmas party in this very house today. Please be sure to wear formally. We'll be preparing so you four should prepare. Also the Eksheeds too."

"That's right. Party starts at 8:30 pm. Please be ready then. Lucy you come down at 8:45 alright?" Igneel said.

"O...okay..."

Then we all went to our rooms to change.

I went to the bathroom and took a bath first.

When I came out I opened my closet and asked Lilia, "Hey Lilia what should I wear?"

"I dunno. Something...Oh!" She flew into my closet and took out a long red dress that almost touched the floor. It wasn't long enough to trip you though.

"And this too..." She took out a black thin ribbon.

"Thanks Lilia! What are you going to wear?" I asked.

"You'll see!" She said as she went over to her closet.

I quickly changed into the dress and tied the ribbon around my waist.

"Kawaii!" I said happily.

I went over to my vanity and took all of my hair to the back of my head and tied it up in a pony tail. I left a few bangs hanging by my side.

Then I put on make-up and looked at the time.

_**8:30 pm.**_

"Lilia you should go down now." I told the energetic cat.

"Like my outfit?" She asked.

She was wearing a black sparkly dress and even had a sparkly grey ribbon below her ears.

"Kawaii Lilia! I like!" I said happily.

"Well then I'm off! See ya!" She said as she flew out.

I chose pink strappy pumps and put on dangling white crystal earrings.

Then I chose a white pearl necklace and a diamond bracelet.

I looked at the time again.

_**8:38 pm.**_

"_It's almost time...I feel sooooo nervous! Oh why do I have to make a grand entrance?" _I thought nervously.

Then a knock was heard on my door.

"Ms. Lucy? Are you ready?" A maid opened the door and looked around the room.

"Yes. I'm ready." I stood up.

"Beautiful Ms. Lucy. Mrs. and Mr. Dragneel wants me to bring you down." She said as I walked over to her.

"Thank you. Shall we be going?" I asked.

"Hai. Please right this way." She stepped out of the doorway so I could get out.

Then she closed the door and walked down the hall.

I stayed close behind her.

"Mrs. Lucy, we're here. Please be careful going down." She said as she stopped in front of the stairs.

"Thanks."

I could already hear Gradine bragging on about me. "Merry Christmas Mr. Jukil! My son's girlfriend is going to come down any second now! Have you seen her? She's so beautiful!"

"_Here goes nothing..."_ I let out a small sigh and went down the stairs carefully.

As soon as I was visible, Gradine told the other rich families, "Isn't she beautiful?"

On the way down I glanced around to see if I could spot Natsu.

Just as I walked down, a group of rich people from different families came crowding over to me.

"Are you Lucy? Lucy Heartfillia right? I'm Lisa! Lisa Mandil! You look even better in person!" A young girl came running up to me.

"Umm...thanks...Lisa!" I smiled.

All the boys were already drooling.

I sneak out of the crowd and looked around to see where Natsu was.

I wondered everywhere and saw my father.

"Oh hey father..." I mumbled.

"Lucy, It's nice to see you treated as a princess."

"Father, erm...Merry Christmas."

"You too." He smiled slightly.

"Well then, umm...I guess I'm off." I smiled and walked away.

I continued to wonder and then Mr. Dragneel came over to me asking "Are you looking for my son my dear?"

"H...hai. Do you know where he is?" I asked sweetly.

"I think he's out on the balcony. Merry Christmas." He smiled.

"Merry Christmas Mr. Drag- Igneel!" I smiled back as I wondered back into the crowd.

I opened the doors to the balcony and saw Natsu staring up at the stars.

He was wearing a black tux and matching pants.

I slowly walked over to him trying not to make any sound with my high heels.

Then I hugged him from behind.

"Hey Luce." He smiled slightly at me.

"Hey Natsu, Merry Christmas" I smiled as he turned to face me.

"Merry Christmas to you too."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and said "You look beautiful today Lu."

"Thanks Natsu you look good too." I kissed him on the lips.

He kissed me back and we broke apart after a few seconds.

It was a short and sweet kiss.

"Luce?"

"Hmm?"

"Where's my Christmas present?"

"You dumb! I told you already! You'll see at the party Levy's holding for tomorrow!"

"I know, I know...but I want to find out soooooo badly! Come on Lu! Tell me! Tell me, tell me, tell me!" He whined.

I giggled at this.

"Nope! I'm not telling!" I teased.

"Luuuu! Don't make me!" He smirked evilly.

"Oh no...Natsu! Don't you dare!" I backed away.

He walked towards me.

"Natsu! Don-"

Too late.

He started tickling me.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NATSU! STOP! HAHAHAHA!" I laughed.

I held onto my stomach and tried shoving his arms away.

"Tell me and maybe I'll stop." He grinned.

"N! NATSU! HAHAHAHA! NEVER! HAHAHA!"

Then he stopped.

"Luce you're no fun." He said in disappointment.

"Aww...come on Natsu! Cheer up. You'll know tomorrow kay?"

"At least give me a hint!"

"Hmm...fine. Only one kay?"

He nodded.

"It's not food. There you go." I grinned.

"Luuu! That's not a hint!" He complained.

"Too bad! It is sooo a hint!" I laughed.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Luu!"

"Natsu!"

We both made an "Hmph" at each other and turned the opposites of each other.

"Lu?" Natsu said after a long moment of silence.

"Hmm?"

"D...do you want to dance? I mean like inside...well we don't have to if you don't wa-"

"I'd love to Natsu. It's not like it's our first time dancing together. So I don't get why you are so nervous." I pointed out.

"W...well...that was at school. Now it's in front of my parents and family. And strangers!"

"So?"

"W...well...I...I...It's embarrassing!"

I stood there in silence for a while.

Of all things, Natsu is EMBARRASED?

Then all of a sudden I stood there clutching my stomach and laughing.

"Wha? What's so funny Luce?"

"YOU!"

"What about me?"

"Of all things Natsu! YOU are EMBARRASED!" I giggled.

"S...so...?"

"N...never...mind!" I tried to stop.

So I took deep breaths and after a few seconds, I stopped.

"So? Are we dancing or not?" I asked.

"Y...yeah...I guess."

"Well then let's go!" I took his hand and dragged him back inside the party.

We entered the party and made our way to the centre of the dance floor.

It was a slow song.

As we both wrapped our arms around each other, a spotlight turned on and faced us and the light went out.

We looked up and some were cheering.

"Let's go and see Lucy Heartfillia and Natsu Dragneel dance!" Some voice echoed around the house.

The crowd clapped and the music changed into a smooth melody.

"Hey, have I ever told you that you're a pretty good at this?" I whispered in his ear.

He twirled me around and brought me back to his chest.

"Yup." He whispered back.

After the song finished we stopped and bowed.

The crowd clapped and the spotlight turned off and the lights went back on.

"Let's give a round of applause to them!" The voice echoed again.

As we walked off the dance floor, people started to go back to their own business.

"Luuuuuuuuucccccccyyyyyyyy...!" Lilia came running over to me.

She hugged me behind making me almost topple over and said "You and Natsu were quite a thing there!" She grinned.

"T...thanks..." I blushed.

"No problemo!" And with that, she ran off.

"That was weird." Natsu chuckled.

"She's always like that." I giggled.

The party continued till midnight and we all cleaned up and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Well that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Please review! =3<p>

**~Japanese Translations~**

Hai ~ Yes


	27. Christmas Party II

This is the twenty-seventh chapter! :D Hope you enjoy! =3 In Lucy's P.O.V

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! It's Crystilia217 here! :D Just wanted to say there might be 31, 32 or 33 chapters now. :/ I am sooo sorry to keep on changing it XD It's just that there's a short-ish and important plot that I need to add XD

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

"_Luuuuuuuuucccccccyyyyyyyy...!" Lilia came running over to me._

_She hugged me behind making me almost topple over and said "You and Natsu were quite a thing there!" She grinned._

"_T...thanks..." I blushed._

"_No problemo!" And with that, she ran off._

"_That was weird." Natsu chuckled._

"_She's always like that." I giggled._

_The party continued till midnight and we all cleaned up and went to sleep._

* * *

><p>"Natsu, hurry up! We gotta go! We're going to be late! It's 7:57 pm now! Wendy, Charles, Happy, Lilia , Lily and Gajeel already left!" I complained.<p>

It was Levy's Christmas Party today.

"They went early! And I'm coming Luce! Just needa get somethin' special!" Natsu called from behind the door.

After a few minutes of waiting, he opened the door and grinned "Looks great on you."

"T...thanks..." I blushed.

I wore a blue dress that ended just below my knees, navy blue high heels, a jean jacket and snowflake earrings.

"Let's get going now Lu, Igneel! Gradine! We'll be going now!" Natsu called.

"Alright! Have fun sweetie!" Gradine called.

We went out the door and walked down the street to Sunset Rd.

When we approached Levy's house, we rang the doorbell and Levy appeared.

"Lu-chan! Natsu! Glad you made it!" The small figure said cheerfully.

"Were we late?" I asked.

"Nope! No body came yet! You're the first ones here! Well except for Wendy, Gajeel, and the cats."

"See! I told you!" Natsu said.

"Okay, whatever."

I took off my jacket and hung it on the coat hanger.

"Please place your gifts at the side there!" Levy pointed beside a couch.

We placed the gifts down and chatted.

When all the guests came the party was starting get loud.

"Lucy! What did you get me?" Natsu asked happily.

"You'll see soon enough." I smiled.

Just when Natsu was going to say something back Levy called out "Hey everyone! Let's play Truth or Dare!"

Everyone gathered around and sat in a circle.

"I'll start us off. Everyone has to do at least one truth or dare." Levy said.

Everyone nodded.

"So. Lu-chan, truth or dare?" She grinned.

"_Oh come on Levy! Why am I first!"_ I thought.

"Oh...uh...t...truth?"

"I was hoping you would say that. Well. Lu-chan have you ever...um...have you ever loved anyone BEFORE you dated Natsu?" She smirked.

I blushed "Y...yeah..."

"May I ask who that person might be?" Erza asked.

"Nope. Levy never said WHO I liked." I grinned.

"That's true." Lisanna said.

Everyone agreed.

"Anyways! On with the game!" Levy said.

"Okay...so, Erza! Truth or dare?" I asked.

She looked like she was going to say truth but then she said "Dare!"

"Very well then. Erza, I dare you to...erm...I dare you to go outside and yell out...hey you. AND you have to stay there and let the people who turned look at you. BUT you can't say it was a dare." I smiled.

"Oh you are so evil Lucy!" She said nervously.

We all followed her to the door and she yelled out "HEY YOU!"

Unfortunately for her there was a whole group of people passing by the street.

They all looked at her with a weird look.

We all laughed as she closed the door and blushed in embarrasment.

We all sat back down and Erza asked "So Charles, truth or dare?"

"Truth." She said calmly.

"So tell me. Have you ever liked Happy? DO you like him now? I mean like LOVE wise."

Everyone looked at Charles and Happy.

She was blushing.

"She's blushing! She's blushing!" Wendy giggled.

"LOVE he-cat? No. I only consider him as a friend." She said.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Then may I asked why you are blushing?"

"B...because it's a silly question..."

"People don't just go blushing in silly questions you know!" Mirajane giggled.

"Hey Happy! You're making progress! At least she considers you as a friend!" Natsu pointed out.

"Aye!"

"Mirajane's right!" Jet pointed out.

"W...well...it's probably hot in here..."

"Yeah right..." I giggled.

"Wendy, truth or dare?" Charles asked.

"Dare."

"Ooo...risk taker..." Someone whispered.

"I dare you to...dance around the circle."

"EH?" Wendy said embarrassed.

"Yup."

We all let a sigh of disappointment when Wendy just twirled around us.

"You never said what I had to dance." She smiled as she sat back down.

"Natsu! Truth or dare!"

"Tr..truth..."

"Tell me the truth. Do you want to share a room with Lucy-Chan?" She smiled teasingly.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone got really loud and giggled.

"Settle down everyone! We need to hear Natsu's answer!" Lisanna said excitedly.

We all immediately stopped talking and looked at Natsu.

He blushed and fiddled around with his fingers.

"Well?" Alzack said impatiently.

"Erm..." Then he mumbled something very quiet.

"What?"

"." He said quickly.

"All I heard was I and Lucy." Gajeel pointed out.

"Yeah! Come on Natsu! Tell us!" Lilia teased.

"Alright, alright! I'll...tell you...um..." He looked at me blushing and said "Yes. I really want to share a room with Lucy..."

I immediately blushed and everyone said "OOHHHHHHH!"

"Lu-chan! I told you so!" Levy said happily.

"WHAT? But you never said anything!" I pointed out.

"Maybe I didn't but really I did!"

"What! That doesn't even make sense!"

"Of course it doesn't make sense! It's because you're blushing way too much!"

I blushed even more.

"Alright guys! Let's stop teasing Lucy and Natsu. We need to continue the game!" Lisanna smiled.

Natsu then asked "Well then Lilia! Truth or dare!"

"I'll go with truth!" She said happily.

"Well then tell me if you ever liked anyone. Love wise."

"Nope! Not at all!" She smiled.

"Isn't someone way too happy about everything..." Levy whispered in my ear.

The game continued on until 10:30.

We stopped and we ate some food and drinks.

After a few more games at 12:41 we picked up our gifts and handed it to our friends.

"Natsuuuu! This one's for you!" I gave him his present.

"Thanks Luce! Here's yours! Haha! I finally got it! I've been waiting for this since the day you came home with them!" He grinned.

I smiled as we traded gifts.

I opened my gift first and took it out.

Natsu had gotten me a red t-shirt with white jewels spelling "NATSU & LUCY FOREVER"

"Wow...it's...I don't even no how to describe it! Thank you very much Natsu!" I cried in tears of joy and hugged him.

He chuckled "I knew you'd love it! Your welcome Luce! Now I gotta see what you got me!"

I released him so he could open the gift I gave him.

I had gotten him the same thing. Just a tad different. It spelled: "NALU FOREVER" though.

He opened the gift and took it out.

"Lucy! You got the same thing too! Just it's a little different, but I love it! Thanks Luce!" He smiled.

I smiled back and we hugged each other.

It seemed like everyone was either kissing or hugging.

"_I wonder what everyone else got..."_ I thought.

And the next day, me and Natsu both wore our present.

* * *

><p>:D That's the end of the chapter! Hope you enjoyed =3 Please review! Oh and the sharing the room part? You'll see if they will in the later chapters :D<p> 


	28. New Years, Surprises, and Being Dragged

Oh my god! I am sooo sorry AGAIN for updating late! T_T I've been very busy. Please forgive me! :( Anyways, this is the twenty-eighth chapter so please enjoy! :D Lucy's P.O.V

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

_I smiled back and we hugged each other._

_It seemed like everyone was either kissing or hugging._

"_I wonder what everyone else got..." I thought._

_And the next day, me and Natsu both wore our present._

* * *

><p>It had been 4 days since Levy's Christmas Party.<p>

So right now we are going to stay up and count down at home.

And oh boy, it was another party AGAIN.

But luckily it was tomorrow.

"Luce! What time is it!" Natsu asked over at his balcony.

"It's only 10: 32 pm right now!" I replied.

"I'm coming over!"

Before I could even say anything, he left the balcony and it was useless.

I sighed and looked back at the pretty stars.

Then a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hey Natsu."

"Hey Luce..." He whispered so softly that it sent shivers down my spine.

He layed his head on my neck and nuzzled into it.

"Did you see it? It was a shooting star!" I said happily.

"I missed it...but it doesn't matter." Natsu said happily.

"Why?" I said in a confused tone.

"Because all I need is you." He grinned.

I turned around to face him.

He was still hugging me though.

"That's very sweet of you Natsu!" I hugged him back.

"So what wish did you make?" He asked.

"I'm not telling. If I tell you then it won't come true." I winked at him.

"Let's do something else Luce. You're going to catch a cold if you stay out too long." He pointed out.

"You too." I responded.

"But you're wearing thin clothes..."

"I DON'T CARE IF I AM!" I hit him on the head.

"Ow...okay let's go in now..." He said as he rubbed his head.

We both released each other and walked back in.

As I closed the door behind me, I could already hear Natsu fall on the bed.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked as I turned around.

"Let's play."

"Play what?"

"I dunno."

"Well then think of something before you tell me." I said as I walked over towards him.

"Move over please." I said.

He scooted over a bit and I sat beside him.

"Ne you got a really comfy bed ya know? Better than mine." He chuckled.

"Really?"

"Yup. You know about that sharing a room thing? I really, really want to share a room with you now." He blushed.

"Why's that?" I blushed.

"Well...one because I love you, two your bed is really comfy, three I want to wake up everyday and see my Lucy." He admitted.

I blushed.

"Is that so? Well then I'll think about it." I smiled as I snuggled closer to him.

His face immediately lit up in happiness and excitement as soon as I said that.

"Well I'm looking forward to it." He wrapped his arms around me to pull me closer.

After a few minutes we both fell asleep and Natsu woke up at 11:58 pm.

"Hey! Luce! We gotta get ready to count down! Lucy! Wake up!" He shook me hard.

I woke up and rubbed my eyes.

"Alright...I'm getting up..." I said as I climbed out of bed.

I opened the balcony door and stepped out onto the balcony and looked up at the sky.

Natsu followed me and took my wrist to see my watch.

"11:59:43, 11:59:45, let's get counting now!"

I quickly followed him counting.

I could've swore I heard the faintest sound of counting from here.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4!" Then I looked at him and said "Happy New Year's Natsu!"

_("3! 2!")_

(_1! Happy New Years!") _"You too Luce!" He smiled and kissed me.

I kissed him back and we wrapped our arms around each other to deepen the kiss.

Fireworks shot out to the sky and you could hear a faint noise of cheering.

"Hey! Don't make out in front of me!" Gajeel complained as he left.

We both stopped and looked at the balcony above.

Then we both laughed and kissed again.

After we broke apart, Natsu plopped onto my bed while I brushed my teeth and changed into my PJ's.

Next thing I knew, I was sleeping with Natsu.

_In the morning..._

I woke up in Natsu's arms.

I tried getting out of his arms without waking him up.

But he was too strong.

I tried again and Natsu spoke "Good morning Lu."

"Oh hey good morning Natsu. Did I wake you?"

He released me and sat up.

"Nope, not at all. I'll wait for you here." He smiled.

"Okay." I said before I climbed out of bed and walked inside the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth and took a quick shower.

Then I came out and saw Natsu looking at my book.

"Natsu, your turn." I quickly said.

"Oh okay. I'll just go over to my room and get my toothbrush..." He said before he left to his room.

"Yeah okay."

1 minute later he came back with his toothbrush in his hand and he went into the bathroom. He closed the bathroom door.

I decided to use this time wisely. So I opened my closet door and changed out of my PJ's quickly into a hot pink frilly t-shirt, brown belt on hips, black capris, and a thin purple jacket that ended at hips.

When I finished, a second later Natsu came out.

"Am I glad you didn't come out when I in the middle of changing." I said.

"And who cares if I did?"

"Perv."

"Hey. I've seen you naked before."

"Y...yeah but that was by accident! Plus it's...it's...e...embarrassing!" I blushed.

"Be happy it's not some stranger." I pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah..." I rolled my eyes.

"So! Let's go down and get some breakfast!" Natsu said happily.

"_Nice way to change the subject..."_ I thought.

"You go down first. I'll come down after." I told him.

"Oh okay. Be sure to come down soon okay?" He smiled at me before leaving.

I sighed and changed my earrings.

It was a purple crystal earring.

Then I went downstairs.

"Yo Luce! Hurry up, your food's gettin' cold!" Natsu called.

"I bet it's not. I didn't take that long Natsu." I said as I sat down beside him.

I picked up my fork and ate.

"Lu! Let's goooooo. Hurry up and finish! You're sooooo slooooow!" Natsu complained.

"Don't rush me. Are you trying to choke me! And stop calling me slow Natsu! You eat too fast!" I complained back.

"I do not eat too fast! You're the one whose eating slow!"

"Would you take a look at everyone else! They're not done yet sheesh Natsu...and I came down late!"

He looked at everyone's plate.

Indeed was everyone not finished.

They were close to finishing but other than that nothing else.

"See?"

"Hmpmh."

"Don't you hmpmh me." I said before I took another bite of food.

"Well then hurry up. I have a surprise for you!"

I immediately looked up at him.

"For me?" I was a little surprised.

I don't really get surprises.

"Yup! So hurry up and eat Luce!" He grinned.

I could've swore I saw him blush a little!

I quickly ate my breakfast and gulped down my juice.

As soon as I put down my cup, before I even got to wipe my lips with the napkin provided, Natsu shot up from his seat, grabbed my hand, and zoomed out the door. Dragging me along.

We stopped at the park.

I was panting for air.

When I looked up Natsu wasn't even panting at all!

"How...How...how can you...not...even...be panting...a...little...!" I said while I was still panting.

He shrugged.

After I finally stopped panting I finally spoke. "So about that surprise...?"

He blushed. "Y...yeah...well...erm...close your eyes and put your hands..."

I nodded and did what he asked for.

"N...No peeking."

After a few seconds later I could feel an object on my hands.

It felt like a box of some sort.

I blushed when I wondered if it was a proposal.

"Okay...um...you can open your eyes now..."

I opened my eyes and saw Natsu looking at the floor blushing.

"Kawaii. You're so cute when you do that." I smiled.

This caused him to blush even more.

So I decided to look at my hands.

Indeed was it a box. But it didn't look like a proposal box. But this is Natsu we're talking about. It was a beautiful square pink box with purple silk ribbon neatly tied.

I untied the ribbon and opened the box.

I gasped when I saw it.

It was a bracelet.

A beautiful emerald bracelet.

"Oh...my...god...! Natsu! Thank...you so much! I...It's wonderful! I love you!" I cried tears of joy and kissed him a short and sweet kiss on the lips.

"Y...you like it...?" He looked up at me.

"Of course. I'm going to wear it right here and right now!" I smiled.

"I'll help you with that." He took the bracelet out and slipped it around my wrist.

"Thanks Natsu. But what's with the sudden gift? It's not a special day today." I asked.

"W...well...about that..." He put a hand behind his head and chuckled nervously.

"Well...I noticed that...I haven't really...given much gifts to you...well except for that christmas thing, but...I heard that boyfriend's give their girlfriend's gifts to show that they love them right?"

"Where did you get this information from?" I asked.

"Mira."

"Ah...thanks Natsu. I love it."

"No problem Luce. It looks nice on you too."

I blushed.

"Let's head back home and prepare for the party. Party starts in...13 hours."

"THIRTEEN HOURS? WE'RE HEADING HOME AND WAITING THIRTEEN HOURS?"

"Woah, easy there Lu. We're not going to be sitting there and staring at each other. We're going to be doing something. We're not boring ya know." He took my hand and started to walk.

I quickly followed him and we headed home.

_10 hours later..._

"Lucy! I'll see you at the party!" He grinned at me before running upstairs.

"So Lucy-Chan, have you decided what dress you're wearing yet?" Wendy asked.

"Nope. Have you?"

"No not yet. But I'll find one!" She smiled as she skipped towards the stairs.

I walked to my room and took a warm and relaxing bath.

When I came out it was 9:03 pm.

So I quickly opened my closet and looked around.

I found a strapless light blue dress that ended between my knee and foot.

It had a silky blue ribbon to tie into a ribbon.

"Looks good Lucy." Lilia smiled at me.

"Thanks Lilia you too." I smiled back.

Lilia was wearing a spaghetti strap purple dress that ended at her ankle.

She had a pearl necklace and a diamond bracelet.

"Did you choose your purse yet?" Lilia asked.

"Nope have you?"

"I'm about to."

"Yeah me too."

We both opened the closet where we put our purses, handbags, and evening bags. Even though the closet was suppose to be for something else, we still put it in.

"This one's mine." I took a white sparkly evening bag.

"Kay, this one is mine." Lilia took a black sparkly evening bag.

I sat down at my vanity and put on my make-up.

"Here, you can put on your make-up now. I'm done." I stood up.

"Kay, thanks Lucy." Lilia sat down and began to use her make-up.

I glanced at the clock.

_**9:57 pm.**_

I quickly closed the purse closet and opened the shoe closet.

"I'll choose this one." I took a blue strappy pump.

"Well then, I'll choose..." Lilia finished putting her make-up on and stood up.

She turned around and took out grey flats.

"Oooo. Nice. I didn't see that. Good choice Lilia. Are you leaving your hair down?" I asked.

"Yeah. You should probably change yours."

I looked at my signature ponytail.

"Right."

I sat back down at the vanity and took the ponytail down.

"I'll just leave it like this."

"Okay. I'll see you at the party." Lilia smiled before she walked down the hall.

I quickly took a random pair of earrings.

It turned out it was a blue crystal earring.

"What is with me today! I'm all blue! Well...I guess I do look good in blue..." I looked at myself in the mirror.

I put the earrings on and made sure I had everything before I left the room.

I walked quietly down the hall.

My high heels went, _Click, Clack, Click, Clack, Click, Clack, Click, Clack._

"Lucy-Chan!" Someone had called my name.

"Huh?" I turned around and saw Wendy.

"Oh Wendy! Nice to see you here! I like your dress! It looks sooo cute!" I said happily.

"Thank you! I like yours too! Want to want downstairs together?"

"Sure!" I smiled as we walked down the hall more.

We approached the stairs and could already hear some guests chatting and coming in.

Then we walked down the stairs and helped greet guests.

"Hey Luce!" Someone said happily behind me.

I turned around and saw Natsu.

"Oh hey Natsu." I smiled.

"I think blue suits you well. You should wear it more often." He grinned.

I blushed a little.

"Lucy! Oh! You look good in that!" Gradine approached us.

"T...thank you Mrs. Dragne-I mean erm...Gradine!"

She started to laugh a bit. "You're welcome Lucy! I can tell you're nervous!"

"H...hai...a little..."

"No need to be! Well I hope you two have fun! I'll go greet other guests!" She winked at me before leaving.

"Lucy! Let's go and eat! Look at how much food they have!" Natsu said excitedly.

"Natsu! Those are for the guests!"

"We can have some too! Come on let's gooooooo!" And with that he took my wrist and ran to the refreshment table.

"Natsu-sama, what would you like?" A maid asked.

He pointed to some food and drinks.

"Hai. Here you are."

He quickly ate it and the others backed away.

"Natsu! You're eating to fast! And you're scaring the guests!" I said as I looked at the guests that were backing away.

I blushed in embarrasment and tried to hide my face.

He gulped down his drink and wiped his mouth with his hand.

"Oh sorry." He dragged me out of the refreshment table.

"Such an embarrassment Natsu." Charle said as she walked by.

"Charles! Would you like fish?" Happy said as he chased her.

"Get away he-cat!" Charles said before she started to run.

"Wait up Charles!"

I giggled. "Those two sure are funny."

He chuckled "They sure are."

"Oh um excuse me..." Someone asked Natsu something.

He turned to face them and continued to talk.

"Bunny-girl, you should learn how to walk instead of being dragged." Gajeel teased as he came over.

"Hey! I told you to stop calling me that! And I know how to walk!" I said.

"Then maybe you should stop being dragged."

Next thing I knew, Natsu was dragging me so

* * *

><p>Phew! Long chapter eh? Hope you enjoyed! :D And again, sorry for the late update :( But please review this story :D The ending of this chapter is a little weird is it? It seems...uncompleted. But I'm out of ideas to continue this chapter so on with the next chapter! =3<p>

**~Japanese Translations~**

Hai - Yes


	29. The Big Secret That's Killing Me

Hiya! Sorry for keeping you waiting! Well now the wait is over! :D The twenty-ninth chapter if UP! Hurray! Please enjoy! =3

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

"_Bunny-girl, you should learn how to walk instead of being dragged." Gajeel teased as he came over._

"_Hey! I told you to stop calling me that! And I know how to walk!" I said._

"_Then maybe you should stop being dragged."_

_Next thing I knew, Natsu was dragging me somewhere else._

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. This is in Natsu's P.O.V :) Oh and I'm not saying what Natsu's looking at! XD I don't want to spoil it ;) <strong>

* * *

><p>"Yo hothead, why are you here?" Gray appeared beside me.<p>

"That's none of your business, ice freak." I said as I continued to look.

"Ah. Are you buying a-"

I covered his mouth with my hand when I heard Lucy's laugh nearby.

"Shhh!"

I brought him over to a corner before Lucy and the others walked by the store.

I let go and sighed of relief after they left.

"What the heck was that for? It was just the girls." Gray asked.

"I don't want Lucy to see."

"Okay. I'll TRY to keep it a secret. Whatever you were doing."

"You better dumbass."

"Why you!" Just as Gray was about to say something, I hit him in the head.

He hit me back and then I stopped his other punches.

"Dude, I gotta buy it. I don't have time for this."

"Don't DUDE me. You're the one who started it." He responded.

"Who cares."

"Anyways, what are you doing?"

I walked back to the counter and pointed at the object I wanted.

"I'll take this pair."

The lady nodded and closed the box.

"That'll be...5,000 J please."

I took out my wallet and paid.

"Thank you very much sir. Please come again."

I took the box and walked towards the exit.

"Now do you know what I'm doing?" I asked Gray.

"Y...yeah...who would've thought YOU'D do THAT?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever you dumb."

"At least I'm not a pink haired guy!"

"At least I'm no pervert!'

"I'm not a pervert! You're a squinty eyed guy!"

"Stripper."

"Stupid"

"Idiot"

"Ass."

"Asshole."

"Freak"

"Ice freak."

"Flame Freak."

We continued to call each other names as we walked out the store.

"Hm? Natsu? What were you doing in there?" Someone said.

"Huh?" Me and Gray stopped and looked at our left.

"LUCY?" I said in surprise.

"Oh...uh..." I hid the box in my pocket.

"Uhh...we...we...I dropped a loonie and it rolled in...?" I quickly made up an excuse.

"Right..." She sarcastically said.

"He was-"

I elbowed Gray in the gut.

"Ow..." He clutched him stomach.

"What's wrong Gray?" Juvia said worriedly.

"Oh...um...nothing...erm...I just got a short stomach ache...? Yeah...a stomach ache, but it's gone now..." He said nervously.

"O...okay..."

"Y...you two...seem...suspisious...did you two do something BAD?" Erza said scarily.

"N...no..." We both whimpered.

We walked down the street with the group.

Everybody seemed to stop asking us questions but Erza seemed to still eye us suspiciously still though.

"Alright, I got to go home now. I promised Wendy I'd play with her. See ya at school tomorrow!" Lucy suddenly said.

"Bye Lu-chan!" Levy waved as she left.

I quickly followed Lucy.

"Oh? Oh hey Natsu. You didn't have to come you know." She turned and smiled at me.

"I wanna spend some time with my girlfriend." I grinned.

"Well then let's go!" She said happily.

Then she took my hand and dragged me down the street back home.

When we went home, Wendy approached us.

"Welcome back Lucy-chan! Natsu!"

"Thanks Wendy. I'll play with you after I take a quick shower kay?" Lucy said with a gentle voice.

"Okay! What about you Natsu?" Wendy then asked me.

"Oh, I'll play with you after. I need to put something...away." I nervously said.

"Okay!" Wendy skipped off.

"Hey Natsu?" Lucy said as we walked up the stairs.

"Hm?"

"Why were you and Gray acting so...so...suspicious?" She stopped and turned around.

"Oh...uhhh...d...did we? Erm...no, we didn't do anything bad though." I avoided her gaze.

"O...o...okay...I guess I...I should trust you..." She said before she walked up the stairs again.

When we approached our rooms, we went inside.

I closed the door behind me and quickly took out the blue leather box.

I opened the drawer and hid it.

Then I went back downstairs.

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

I went inside my room and quickly went into the shower.

"_I don't get why Natsu had lied to me_..." I thought as I opened the water.

"_Did something happen...? B...but if he can't tell me, maybe I shouldn't question him...but...I should trust him...maybe I'm wrong...? He could be telling the truth Lucy...just trust him Lucy!"_ I thought before I sighed.

After a while I quickly turned off the water and dressed.

"Now, to play with Wendy!" I said before I quickly walked downstairs.

_**Natsu's P.O.V**_

"Natsu! Gray-kun is here!" Wendy called to me as I walked downstairs.

"Gray? Why is that ice freak here?" I said in surprise.

"He said he wanted to talk about something. It's okay Natsu. I'll play with Lucy-chan." Wendy skipped off.

I quickly went to the guest room and saw Gray sitting there waiting.

"Gray, what are you doing here?" I closed the door and locked it behind me.

"It's Erza. She's onto us." He said quickly.

"Erza? Oh no! We need a plan..." I said.

"How about Lucy? Is she onto you?" Gray asked.

"She had asked me twice about it! But she dropped it...I...I think. How about Juvia?"

"She's onto me too."

"What should we say?" I asked.

"You dragged me into this! So you think of it!"

"Hey! Well you need to HELP!"

"Fine hot head, we need to..."

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

"Lucy-chan!" Wendy approached me.

"Oh hey Wendy, where's Natsu?" I asked.

"Gray came. He said he wanted to talk about something. They're in the guest room. Do you want to go too?" Wendy asked.

"Um...I guess...sorry Wendy. I guess you need to play with Happy and the others. We'll play next time kay? I promise." I smiled.

"Okay!" Wendy smiled back and skipped off.

I quickly approached the guest room.

The door was closed and I carefully and slowly turned the door knob without making noise.

It was locked.

I slowly released it.

"Yo, when are you going to do it?"

"_Gray?"_ I thought.

I was sure of it. That was his voice.

I pressed my ear on the door to listen.

"_My, I am so nosy right now! What have I become!"_ I thought to myself.

"I don't know...what if Lucy doesn't want to?"

"_That's Natsu's voice!"_ I thought.

"Oh come on! I'm sure you'll succeed. I'm going to do that with Juvia after."

"You are? I bet you she'll faint when she hears that. She might even cry."

"Cry? I know she'll obviously faint. But I'm not sure about crying."

"Hey, I mean like come on! Everyone cries when they hear that!"

"I bet Lucy's going to cry."

"Lucy? Pfftt! Of course she will! I bet you she might even faint!"

"So when will you do it ice brain?" Natsu continued.

"I don't know. Probably after a while after you do it. I mean like we just started a while ago...and I mean...I don't want to end our relationship being girlfriend and boyfriend so fast. Ya know?"

I immediately pushed away from the door and accidentally fell to the floor.

Making a "thump".

"Huh? Who's there!" I heard Gray yell.

I quickly got back to my feet and ran back to the living room.

Wendy was in her room so I quickly ran up the stairs before she would come out.

"_S...should I tell Juvia this...?"_ I thought as I looked at my phone.

Tears started to form in my eyes.

"_I...I thought I could trust him...but why...? H...he had lied!"_ I sadly thought.

I heard a soft knock on my door.

I quickly wiped the tears away and ran to my vanity.

"H...hold on!" I yelled.

I looked at the mirror and my eyes were a bit red.

I quickly blinked and rushed to the washroom.

I washed it off quickly with water and wiped my face with a towel.

"Coming!" I yelled as I quickly rushed towards the door.

I opened the door and saw Natsu.

"O...oh hey Natsu..." I said.

"Hey what took so long?" He asked.

"O...oh I was in the middle of...fixing my hair." I quickly said.

"Oh...um...can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure..." I stepped aside and he walked in.

I closed the door behind him.

"A...are you okay? You don't seem so good." Natsu asked with a worried expression.

"O...oh? Y...yeah I'm fine...um...maybe I'm just tired...sorry." I said.

"O...oh...okay...then maybe you should rest. Sorry to bother ya Luce." He grinned before he left the room.

"Maybe I should..." I thought before climbing into bed.

I layed down and my eyes started to get heavy.

"_Wow, am I really that tired?"_ I wondered before I drifted off into a dream.

* * *

><p>Dun, dun, dun! SUSPENSE! WHAT were Natsu and Gray talking about? :0 WHAT was Natsu looking at? And WHAT are they hiding? Dun, dun, dun! Stay tuned! ;)<p>

Hope you enjoyed! Please review!

Hehe, you guys are probably thinking that Natsu and Gray are planning to divorce XD Well will they? :0 Maybe! Teehee! Wait for the next chapter! Maybe I'll tell ya! =D


	30. Congratulations

Thirtieth chapter! :D Hope you all enjoy ~ In Lucy's P.O.V

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

_I closed the door behind him._

_"A...are you okay? You don't seem so good." Natsu asked with a worried expression._

_"O...oh? Y...yeah I'm fine...um...maybe I'm just tired...sorry." I said._

_"O...oh...okay...then maybe you should rest. Sorry to bother ya Luce." He grinned before he left the room._

_"Maybe I should..." I thought before climbing into bed._

_I layed down and my eyes started to get heavy._

_"__Wow, am I really that tired?"__ I wondered before I drifted off into a dream._

* * *

><p>"Lu-chan! So about the topic we were talking about this morning…He and Gray were acting weird…did you get anything outta Natsu?" Levy asked as I approached the gang.<p>

"Ehh…"

"N…no…I didn't…" I quickly said.

"A…ah…Juvia didn't get anything out of Gray either…"

"Oh…but…they're still…" I stopped.

"Acting weird." We all said at the same time.

"Exactly."

"You guys keep asking. But don't ask too much. You'll get suspicious." Erza said.

"Kay."

Then the after-school bell rang.

"See ya!"

"Bye."

"Later!"

We all went to our lockers to get our bags.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

"That's your plan? Seriously? For tomorrow?" Gray said a bit surprised.

"Yup."

"Wow…it's lame but I'll do it. You owe me dumbass."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you freak. And it's not lame!"

"It is too."

"It is not."

"It is too."

"Not."

"Lame."

"Not."

"Lame!"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"YES IT IS!"

"Shut up you two." Erza said as she walked by.

We both looked at each other and stuck our tongue out.

I quickly threw my bag behind my back.

Then I ran outside to see if Lucy and Wendy were already out.

And I was right.

Am I glad I didn't have to go search the whole school.

"Lucy! Wendy!" I shouted.

They turned and waved.

"Where'd you go?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, I was just having another fight with Gray." I grinned.

"You guys never learn do you…"

I flashed my trademark grin at Lucy and began to walk.

Wendy and Lucy quickly followed and we went home.

_Tomorrow…_

Lucy, me and the group (boys and girls from class) were walking down the street.

"Hey, where are we going anyways?" Alzack asked.

"I dunno really. Do you?" Freed asked Mirajane.

"Nope. Who wanted us to come here anyways?"

"I dunno."

We all looked at each other confused.

Me and Gray played along.

We arrived at the park.

"Wow! Look at the flowers! They're so pretty!" Levy exclaimed.

I smirked and looked at Gray.

He nodded.

"Hey Lucy…"

"Hm?" Lucy looked at me.

I put my hand in my pocket and…

* * *

><p>Annnnnd that's the end of the chapter! <span>XD Just kidding! =3<span>

**Please contiunue to read!**

* * *

><p>And…took out a small velvet box.<p>

I knelt down and opened the box.

It revealed a beautiful diamond ring.

Lucy looked at me in surprise.

And so did everyone else.

"L…Lucy…will you marry me?"

Lucy started to cry tears of joy!

"Y…yes Natsu! Yes I will!"

I smiled as I slipped the ring onto her little finger.

Then I stood up and we hugged.

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered and clapped.

"Congratulations Lu-chan!" Levy squealed.

"So that's what you were hiding?" Erza said in surprise.

"I say we party!" Cana shouted.

"Congratulations guys!" Lisanna exclaimed

"Good job Natsu!" Alzack said.

"That was a surprise!" Freed said.

"Yay! Lucy-chan and Natsu is going to be married!" Wendy said happily.

"Congratulations!" Jellal smiled.

"I'd never thought I'd say this but, good job Natsu! But still, I still think its lame!" Gray said.

"Juvia wants to congratulate you two!"

"I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you guys!" We both thanked.

"Well?" The whole group said.

"Well what?" We said in confusion.

"Aren't you going to kiss?"

"Ye-" I crashed my lips onto hers before she could even finish.

"Wooooo!" Everyone clapped louder.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist.

We both broke apart after for air.

"I love you." Lucy smiled.

"Love you too Luce."

* * *

><p>And NOW it's the end of the chapter XD Hope ya enjoyed! Please review!<p>

P.S. I will not make a sequel…sorry :/


	31. Important Notice MUST READ! :D

**This is just a notice**

Anyways, I've changed my mind on making the sequel. I decided I'm making a sequel now :D Since you all want me to continue! It's probably going to be published at around **July?** Maybe **August** I dunno. Anyways, thank you all for encouraging me to make a sequel :D I love you all guys! ^_^

Crystillia217

All the reviewers for this story:

**Chesire CAt, Joyann, Joyann lim, Rythen-'Erza, IceFairy, elements-fan, LianneCherrie-Angel, LittleCherry, dragonheart44, PINKhairedBADASS, decimo27, Mariia, Kieraan3, Uncomplemented, veronica melody amethyst, Lili-AnimeFreakk, ollusaa, GirlReviewingYourStory, memyselfandI98, Higaniku, Valerieee, xoxChocolateLoverxox, NatsuxLucy, Seranghe-Oh, swirlywirlyPOP, xjalx, Oringinal Fake, Seerange, simplyme101, Lucy-chaaan, Hi, crysintia, Lucy H, biiip, GraynMe12345, akiba of the north, Tran-chan, decimo27, Run-Away-Bride log out sorry, Jade, Emmeline, angelica clarin, Phyree, Bianci.**

**Well, till next timeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! :D**


End file.
